Supernatural Fight Club
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Humans know about the world of the supernatural and as entertainment they catch different supernatural beings and put them in fights to the death. What happens when vampire and shifter meet and fall in love? What happens when they must fight each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Supernatural Fight Club**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Leah Clearwater and Jasper Hale**

**Summary: Humans know about the world of the supernatural and as entertainment they catch different supernatural beings and put them in fights to the death. What happens when vampire and shifter meet and fall in love? What happens when they must fight each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Forget everything that you have ever read in books about the supernatural. I can tell you now that it is a load of bullshit. There is nothing mystic and entrancing about being something other than human. At least not in the world I live in anyways. The world I was born in to is not something I would wish upon anybody. Still I could be worse off I suppose.

The one good thing about my situation was that I have had a good teacher on how to survive in this life. Being the only female shape shifter made it even less likely that I would've survive my first fifteen years of life. I suppose that I should thank Felix Volturi for taking me in even if he is a leech which is code for vampire in case you did not know this already.

You are probably wondering why I keep mentioning a certain kind of lifestyle. Well I will explain it to you since I have nothing better to do until my next fight. You see humans found out about the existence of non-human creatures such as myself nearly thirty or so years ago. They thought that there was some kind of plot to overthrow the government and so we were all round up and taken to prisons or 'camps' as they labeled them. We were forced in to doing jobs for them basically we were slaves and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it since they knew all of our weaknesses.

You see a few traitors of the supernatural world taught humans how to hurt us. Fire, silver, and being torn to pieces worked for vampires and I would know since usually I was put in the ring against parasites. For my king vampire venom, brass, and a direct blow to the heart would do the trick to end our lives. You counteract the effects of venom, but usually the owners off bitten were creatures did not like to waste money getting them patched up. I'm lucky I have an own her who cares about my wellbeing. Where was I? Oh yes anyways, the traitors taught the government how to kill us and that gave them the ability to control us. What other choice did we have than to comply when rebellion would mean death?

After a few years of being slaves people started getting bored. They wanted a new sport and something they could watch in their spare time when we did all the real work in the outside world for them and the supernatural fight club had been created. All us non-humans had been gathered up and sold to the highest bidder. We were trained from the age of seven how to fight and when you were ten you would have your first fight. I can tell you now that not many young ones make it through the first fight. I had been lucky enough to land a lucky blow on my first opponent who had been caught wild and had no formal training. If he had known how to fight I would be dead by now.

I have lived nine years and for a female that is a record of some kind. Like I stated before I had a good owner who was a very skilled fighter and he took care of his 'pets' as I hated being called. I'm the only shifter in his group though he does have a true were-wolf and two young vampires by the names of Alec and Jane or if you go by what we are called by everyone else when introduced before a fight 1-11-5-3 and 10-1-14-5. I think they like to call us by numbers to make us seem less human. It is easier for them to live with themselves after the countless death's a night.

"12-5-1-8 you are up next." A young human around the age of twenty or so walked to my cell with a clipboard in his hands. I stood up as he slid the key in to the lock and opened my cell door. I rolled my shoulders and held my head high because any sign of weakness will get you killed. "Do you wish to use your gifted weapon tonight?"

A gifted weapon was something that either your owner or someone who was betting on you would give you before a fight. Some of us didn't like to use gifts while others used them all the time. Usually I would fight without a weapon, but earlier Felix had given me a hint which he really was not allowed to do and yet he did it anyways. He told me to use my hands which meant that he did not want me phasing and so I would need all the extra help I could get. I may be a good fighter, but I wasn't dumb enough to think that I could win every fight. If Felix had a reason for wanting me to stay in my human form then I would.

"I'll take it." I stated and took the small box resting in his hand.

Opening it up I saw he had given me a wooden stake and I knew immediately I was facing a true were-wolf. Wooden stakes to the heart were the only way to kill a true wolf unless you could tear their head from the bodies, but you would have to be really good to do that without losing a limb to the sharp incisors they used as a weapon. No wonder Felix had warned me not to phase. True wolves went crazy if another animal and in my wolf form that is what I would be, entered their territory.

Taking the stake I put it in the back of my ripped jean shorts. The man started walking down the hall and I followed him with my head held high. I could hear the other fighters still locked in cages shouting and rattling the bars. As I passed the cell of my best friend in this world Jacob Black he howled and that started a chair reaction. The sound echoed off the walls and soon I was howling along with them as the giant oak doors opened to reveal the ring.

My name is Leah Clearwater and in my world the only way to live is to kill. If you want to survive then you must leave all emotion behind. There is no room for that in the ring unless are you looking to die. As for me well I want to live and if I have to give up my emotions then I will do it. I'll do whatever it takes to survive.

TBC…

**AN: I know another story, but in my defense the idea popped in to my head and wanted to be written. I had writers block and needed to get this first part out. Since Live Free and Race Hard is almost finished I really didn't feel too badly about posting this and it was only the introduction chapter after all. I know that I changed up a few things in the Twilight verse when it comes to how they can be killed and such, but I thought it needed to be that way. I hope that you all like this story and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. The chapters themselves will be longer, but this wasn't because it was the introduction. I plan for each chapter after this one to be no less than 2000 words not including the AN at the end.**

**Please R&R Like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I got it!" I snapped at one of the guards who thought they would help me back to my cell after the match.

He also thought he could cop a feel and if he had not been an authority figure I could think of at least five different ways to snap every one of the bones in his hand. One of the many tricks I had picked up in all my years fighting to stay alive was the fact that you didn't need to do a lot of damage to cause some serious pain. I could have a man twice my size on his knees with one simple flick of his wrist. It was a useful trait to have in the ring.

"Suit yourself bitch!" The guard hissed before shoving the back of my shoulder which caused me to trip and almost land face first in to my cell. I gritted my teeth against the sharp pain since I wasn't going to let anyone in on the fact I happened to be less than one hundred percent.

When he had left to torment the next fighter I gingerly pulled my shirt over my head which left me in a bra, but I didn't care about that because I was too busy examining the wound on the back of my shoulder. That wolf had gotten a good grip with its teeth in to not only the skin of my shoulder, but the bone as well. I wasn't healing and so that meant a piece of his tooth was still under my skin somewhere. A would that is caused by a true wolf will not heal if a piece of the creature is still inside of you and it is the one thing that can put a stop to shifter such as my self's healing capabilities.

With a sigh I touched my fingers gingerly to the wound the best I could since it was on my back. I started to feel around for whatever had put a stop to my healing process while at the same time I looked over to the cell next to mine. I'd heard that I would be getting a cell mate and I was curious as to who or better yet what it would be. My last cell mate had been another territorial shifter male and we had gotten in to many fights he instigated until he died about a week ago. I can't say that I was sad to see him go.

I couldn't say I was happy to know I would have to share the double wide connecting cell with someone else because I wasn't. I liked to be left alone with my privacy during the on weeks. You see we had one week of fighting where we were locked up in our cells and made to fight and then it switched to an off week where our owners could take us home so we could rest up. Weekends were reserved for training with our owners. Since it was only Monday I knew I would have to put up with a new roommate for an entire week unless they had an early death which would not surprise me if it had been caught in the wild and that was the rumor floating around.

Sometimes the creatures forced to fight had not been lucky enough such as my-self to be trained at a young age. A lot of them were caught in the wild by hunters and turned in for pretty penny then forced to fight. Usually wild ones never last very long against those who had formal training. That is what had happened with my last cell mate. He had been one of the wild ones who let emotion rule him and that was what had gotten him killed in the arena. He had let his anger take hold and anger makes you blind to your common since and survival instincts.

Apparently my new cell buddy had not made it yet or that is what I had thought when I heard a commotion in the hall. I did not stand up from my chair in the center of my cell in order to press myself against the bars to get a better look like mother of the others did. In all honesty I did not care who or what was causing such a big stir. I am still too focused on trying to get that tooth from my flesh. I had finally found it, but to my dismay it was right up against the bone. I would have to burn away the flesh with something brass before I could get it.

It was the fierce growling which caught my attention as I looked up to see seven guards trying to get control over a man with honey blond hair that fell down around his chin, red eyes, and alabaster pale skin. It was obvious he is a vampire and a wild one at that. He was not docile or calm like the trained ones would be. This leech was fierce and feral and everything about him radiated danger. When they thrust him in to the cell connecting mine I cursed my fucking luck. Of course this wild leech would be my new cell mate. I found myself wishing my old one were still alive.

The second they threw the nameless vampire in to his cell he was on his feet and lunging for the bars which made up the door. I internally cringed when his fingers touched the steel bars which had been enchanted by a witch to cause pain to anyone who dared try and break free. His pained howl filled the air and the guards starting laughing. It made my blood boil and I wished I could face one of them in the arena and give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Can't a girl get a fucking meal after fighting for her life you fuckers?" I snapped drawing the attention from the vampire to myself. "Also a piece of brass would be nice unless you want me to die and I am sure you don't want that if you want to keep your fucking ratings up."

The seven men scowled at me and I just raised one eyebrow. Being a victor such as my-self had its benefits. They would not fuck with me unless they wanted backlash from Felix. I waited until they sauntered off to get me whatever they thought which passed for food before I addressed the honey blond vamp in the connecting cell. He was still growling and pacing as he tried to think of a way to get out. I hated to burst his bubble, but the only way he would ever see outside that cell was if his new owner took him home on the off week or if he died out in the ring. Other than those reasons for him to leave his cell he was basically trapped for the rest of his life.

"You may as well cut all that snarling shit out right now because it is not scaring anybody and it is only going to make you a target for them to torment. Something you need to realize is that you will be happier in this hell hole as long as you don't draw attention to yourself." I told him with a hiss of pain as the pain in my shoulder increased. Fuck it I would just have to use my nails to get the tooth out since I couldn't wait for one of the guards to bring me something brass. They would take their time now since I had bruised their ego's. "You got a name or should I just call you the newbie?"

The nameless honey blond raised his head to look at me and I could see his blood red yes. He must have fed right before they caught him. He did not say anything to me and I had to wonder if he could talk. He continued to watch for a moment until the sound of the television caught his attention. He looked up to the far right corner of his cell where a T.V. was bolted to the wall. Each cell at a T.V. and it only ever played different fights of the day. It was a way to show us who was in charge and of course my match happened to be on in that moment. I watched as he did as I killed the male were-wolf. I watched the reply of myself stabbing him in the throat with the wooden stake as he bit my shoulder before grabbing his jaw with my bare hands and ripping the two halves apart. He fell to the floor dead and I stabbed the stake in his heart to make damn sure of it.

After they showed me having my hand held up in victory the leech turned his cold red eyes on me once more. He let his gaze linger as he took in my whole appearance. I knew that look well and it did not sit well with me. This undead man with the honey locks had been sizing me up. He was seeing how much of a threat I could actually be. After a long stare he walked to the adjourning door that hooked our cells together. It was unlocked and part way open so he stuck his head inside as he continued to look me up and down and for the first time I noticed he was covered head to toe in scars. So this leech knew how to fight well that would give him a leg up over some of the wilds who were captured.

"That guy had at least a hundred pounds on you." The words were so quiet that I almost missed them. His tone sweet like honey though I knew for a fact he was most likely anything other than sweet. The fact he seemed surprised that I could take someone almost double my size only served to piss me off. He was probably created in a time when women were meek little creatures and to see a fighter such as myself was almost unbelievable for him.

Moving my fingers in to the wound on my shoulder I decided having a conversation with him could help take my mind off of the pain. I could feel blood coat my fingers as they dug in searching for the tooth of the now dead were. "All brawn and no brains, you didn't answer my question."

A small smile played at the corner of his lips. He must have found my comment amusing. "Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

The major part told me he had been a soldier though in what war I had no idea. Finally my fingers found the tooth and pulled it out as quickly as I could before dropping it to the floor and rolling my shoulder. "Well Major Jasper Whitlock I am Leah Clearwater. So how did you get those scars?"

"Pretty name." He commented after a moment. Jasper ignored my question and instead chose to ask one of his own. "How did you manage to pull off taking him down? Your movements were professional like you have had training and yet you are not vampire. What exactly are you?"

Had this guy seriously never met a shape-shifter before? Well with him being from the wild I suppose I could see that. Wild ones usually tended to stick to their own species or so I have heard. "I'm a shape-shifter wolf if you want to get technical about it. Most people call me the she-wolf. Now that I have told you mine you should tell me yours since it is the polite thing to do."

A shadow of pure rage crossed his features and I almost regretted asking the question. "It is a long story."

"I have got nothing, but endless amounts of time." I countered his attempt to end the conversation.

He opened his mouth to say something when two men came to take him out to fight. I watched as the fierce vampire I had first seen seemed to reappear. The guard's came in to the cell holding out silver chains and they wrapped one around his neck as a sort of leach as they dragged him out of the cell and towards the ring. He fought the entire way despite the pain of the silver burning his flesh.

Before he disappeared out the doors which led to the ring he looked back and our eyes met for the briefest of moments. For the first time I actually hoped that a certain person would win a match. I felt like there was more I needed to know about the mysterious Major Whitlock.

TBC…

**AN: I really wanted to get this out and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put on alerts, and favorite this story so far. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. In the next chapter we learn more about Jasper and how he came to end up in the Supernatural Fight Club.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The cheers could be heard by everyone in their cells. The audience was loving what was happening in the arena and for one of the only times in my life, I was watching with them on the little television in my cell. I watched the blond scarred vampire who was my new cell mate as he took on a true wolf. It seemed as if the theme tonight was werewolves. I couldn't take my eyes off of the screen as I watched what happened to be taking place outside the double oak doors this very second.

I had to admit that the leech was good. For the first few seconds when he entered the ring all he had done was stand completely still and I had to wonder if was going to let him-self die. Sometimes if a fighter was tired of this life they would do exactly that. Maybe this vampire had decided he would rather die than be caged up for the rest of his life. I could not say I blamed him if that were the case. I am sure that if I had been on the outside only to be captured and locked up that I would want to die as well. Knowing freedom and then having it yanked out of your grasp had to be killer. It was moments such as this that I actually thanked whatever god existed I had been born in to captivity.

When the wolf lunged forward I thought for sure it would be a quick match and yet at the last second the place where Jasper had been standing was empty. He had moved so quickly that I had been able to catch the movements. He appeared behind the wolf and with one smooth motion the creatures head had been torn from its body. Blood gushed from the severed veins and arteries spraying my cell mates pale face and upper body until he looked redder than white. The camera zoomed in on his face to gauge his reaction, but his face was stone in the sense not one ounce of emotion showed.

When the guards came to wrangle him so they could take him back to his cell, the scene switched to a quick replay of the match as the commentators spoke about how shocked they were at the results. Many people had put bets on the wolf and I let out a sarcastic mental laugh knowing they would be going home penniless tonight. They deserved nothing less in my opinion. I turned my attention away from the television when they started talking. I had seen what I wanted to see and now I was waiting anxiously for Jasper to come back to his cell.

It did not take long for the oak doors to open to reveal seven men once again struggling to pull the scarred parasite to our cell. To me it looked as if they were having a much harder time. I assumed the blood lust was causing his inner animal to come out that much stronger. Even with all the silver wrapped around his neck and arms Jasper still managed to swing one arm around to catch one of the men in the side of his face which caused him to fly backwards against the same doors he had walked through only moments before. I could hear the bones in his neck snap and knew without listening for a heartbeat that he was now dead. It happened occasionally when a guard would die at the hands of one of the supernatural. I sure hope he got paid good money to have his life end in such a way.

The other six men somehow managed to get him back in the cell. I noticed how they had left the silver on his arms. When they were gone I quickly walked through the connecting cell door and approached him. He was snarling once more and his eyes were pitch black. "Do you want to suffer all night long with that damn silver on your wrists or do you want the pain to stop? I think we get tortured enough without inflicting more on ourselves due to our own stupidity."

My comment seemed to calm him down somewhat because he let me get closer until I could reach out to remove the silver links wrapped around his wrists. After I had tossed them in to my cell he looked at me with that expressionless mask of his. "Why did you help me?"

"We have to stick together if we have any chance of living a somewhat long life." I told him with a shrug. The truth was that I may be a fighter, but I did not like to see another creature in pain if there was anything I could do to stop it.

"Until we are forced to fight each other." He added and I couldn't argue with him on that. I would be a nice person until the time came where I had to kill him.

I nodded and leaned against the brick wall that made up the back of the cell. "Until that time comes I see no reason why we cannot be civil with each other. My last roommate wasn't exactly Mr. Nice guy and don't fancy the idea of having to sleep with one eye open every night to make sure you are not planning to kill me while I sleep."

"I do not sleep." His comment was not a surprise to me. I knew that vampires didn't sleep. It was a part of my training to know everything I could know about leeches so I could take them down more efficiently. "If I had to sleep I would have been dead long ago. Thank you for helping me with the silver. I will not forget that I owe you in the future. I repay my debts Leah Clearwater."

The conversation must have been over on his end because he went to lie down on the cot with his back facing me. I went back to mine and lay on my back. He said that he was in my debt. It made me wonder exactly when he had been turned. I got the vibe he had lived a long time. Someone who could take down a wolf like he had must have some sort of life experience.

I lie there for what seemed like hours. I listened to my surroundings and the sounds of the last match taking place out in the arena. They always ended them by five in the morning and started back up around ten. I could hear guards in the other room talking about getting a shipment of Newborns and my curiosity was peaked. They had been talking about that a lot these last few days and I wondered what was so great about Newborns. I knew it was code for recently turned vampires, but I had never faced one before or ever even seen one since catching them in the wild was near impossible and all attempts to create some with the vampires in captivity have failed.

Turning on my side I looked at the blond vampires back. I could see his arm moving and at first I wondered if he was being a typical guy and jacking off, but then I heard the slurping sounds and realized he was licking the blood from his body. Oh eww! I shivered at that mental imagine and almost turned back to my previous position, though my curiosity got the better of me once more and I knew I had to ask him what I wanted to know. If he was from the wild he would know what a Newborn was having been one once upon a time. I never conversed with other vampires before other than Alec and Jane, but they were kids in my eyes and I never felt right asking them questions.

"Yo Jasper, can I ask you a question." I called out in the darkened cell. The dark never affected my vision so when he rolled over to look at me I could see him continue to lap the blood from his fingers and arms.

He must have caught on to my disgust for what he was doing because he had the decency to look ashamed before he stopped licking up the blood and wiped his blood and saliva soaked hands on his jeans. "You may ask anything you wish. Whether I answer or not is solely based on my personal choice."

I would have laughed at the way he spoke if I hadn't been set on my question. "The guards are talking about a shipment of Newborns coming in and I was wondering why they are so excited about it. A Newborn is just a vampire who was recently turned right?"

"No, they are more dangerous than anything you have ever faced." He said after a moment.

I waited for him to say more and when he didn't I spoke again. "How are they more dangerous? I would have thought if they were new they would be an easy target from their lack of experience." My answer was silence and so I pushed myself in to a sitting position. "You don't like to talk much do you?"

When the only thing I got in reply was silence I huffed and fell back down against the cots lumpy mattress. I guess my idea of being civil to each other and his were two completely different things, so much for trying to pass the time by having conversations with my new roomie. At least with the last one our fights had taken a big chunk out of my boredom. I guess I will just have to get used to the silence while Jasper was my cell mate. Silence was better than him trying to rip my throat out and feed from me I suppose.

My eyes had just fallen closed when I heard him speak. At first I thought maybe I was dreaming and the conversation was from someone from the other cells. It took me a moment to open my eyes and look over to see him resting on his side with his dark eyes trained on my face. "Newborn vampires may lack experience and yet what they lack in age and knowledge they make up for in strength. A vampire is never stronger than in their first year of this life due to the fact their own human blood still lingers within their tissues. They are fast and strong and what makes them the most dangerous is the fact that they are controlled first and for most by the thirst. Newborns have no control over any of the emotions they may have and are quick to anger. This makes them a very dangerous weapon."

I took all of this in with a hum. No wonder the guards were giddy at the thought of having a shipment of Newborns. If what the leech said was true then the matches were bound to become more bloody and violent which meant higher ratings. I did not relish the thought of facing one of them anytime soon, though I figured it would happen sooner rather than later. I would have to train even harder if I didn't want to die at the hands of a Newborn parasite.

"Do you have any tips on how to survive a fight with one?" I was not really expecting an answer, more like hoping for one because the knowledge I had on my possible new opponents was little to none.

I could hear the springs of the cot squeak as he sat up. I tensed as he approached the cell door to stand there and gaze at me. Maybe he was going to kill me because he thought I would use this information to kill him. He could try, but I had not lived this long to go down in my cell at the hands of a one time winner. When all he did was continue standing there I finally let my body un-tense and swung my legs around so that I happened to be sitting up.

"There are two things I can tell you that will be of any use to you." The tone of his voice changed to something more strategic and I was sure now that he had to have been in the military one point in his life. "Never let them get their arms around you because they will crush you in an instant. Second, never go for the obvious kill because they will be expecting that and you will lose. They are like children in the sense that they will go for the most obvious choice over using their heads."

I nodded and lay back down. This bit of information was like gold when it came to a fight. "I kind of figured on that being the case, thanks."

He moved so quickly that again I could not catch it with my eyes. He was back on his cot with his back facing me once more. "Rest well Leah Clearwater."

TBC…

**AN: So I think that this chapter came out really well. Let me know if you guys liked it or not. I think that I showed Jasper being hesitant really well. I mean he is from the wild and so of course he is going to be different. Let me know what you guys think about this new Jasper and I would love to hear your take on Leah.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The day after Jasper's arrival neither of us was forced to fight because it was our off day. Every other day you would get a day of rest to prepared for the next fight. It gave you time to heal up if you had suffered any injuries or if you were fine then you were allowed to rest. Most of the creatures forced to fight would be lazy on their off days, but not me. I woke up as early as I could and practiced my fighting skills. It was better to overwork yourself than risk the chance of someone getting the better of you in my opinion.

Usually I wouldn't have someone watching me, though today it seemed as if the blond leech couldn't take his eyes off of me. I tried to ignore him the best I could as I finished my pushups and started to throw punches at a target which did not exist. I did allow myself a glance in his direction and he was in the same place he had been four hours ago. He was still sitting on the edge of his cot completely still with his hands in his lap. He didn't blink, didn't move, all he did was sit there and watch me with that expressionless mask of his.

Bracing my feet about a foot apart I threw another fake punch and put the force of my whole body in to it. Then I did the same with my left arm. I knew from experience that a lot of the time you had to fight in your human form and could not always depend on the wolf form I could change in to at will. That is why I chose to keep my human form in the best possible condition I could. I may be stronger than normal humans in my human form, but I still felt as if I should make myself as physically strong and fit as I could. It would only serve to help keep me alive for that much longer.

Suddenly a cold breeze passed by me and I nearly jumped out of my skin to find soldier boy behind me with his lips near my ear. "You are doing it wrong."

I whirled around baring my teeth at him. First he invades my person space and then he feels the need to insult my fighting style? Last time I had looked I was the one with formal training and it had kept me alive this long. "Well if I am doing it wrong you can tell that to all of the people I have taken down and will continue to take down with my fighting style."

His head tilted as he studied my posture. Without my permission Jasper grabbed my arm and stretched it all the way out. He moved so that he was standing in front of me. It appeared that he had not heard my statement about being perfectly fine with the way I threw my punches. "When you throw your whole body in to a punch as you just demonstrated that you do, you make it easy for someone to catch you off balance. See how I stretched your arm out like that? Let us pretend that you are froze in this position so I can show all the ways someone would be able to counter your move. With a vampire who is faster than you are it would easy for them to grab your arm by the shoulder like this and in that position he could tear your arm away from the rest of your body. You would bleed out in a matter of seconds."

I listened and watched with twisted interest as he showed me exactly what he meant. He grabbed the back of my shoulder with one hand while placing the other against my neck as he demonstrated how he would have to twist my body to succeed in what he had been describing before. He of course didn't' do it for real and I was grateful for that considering I kind of needed my arm to fight.

After he released me he quickly put me back in the same position as before, but this time he grabbed my hand and ducked underneath while twisting my whole arm with his movements and that caused me to end up bent down with my back facing the roof of the cell. "In this position I would be able to kill you in at least a hundred different ways and you would have no way to counter. When you throw a punch you will want to make them short and quick. It may take more of them to reach the final goal you have in mind, though it will keep your opponent off guard and disoriented which is only good for you in the long run. When you have him to the point where it looks as if he is going down for good then you can throw your whole body in a final punch, but if you try to overuse the move it will be your end."

I nodded and rolled my shoulder as he let my arm go. I started throwing fast and quick punches in the way he had described. I barely noticed when Jasper moved in to the space in front of me and started blocking my punches. "Should you really be helping me out when it comes to being a better fighter? Sooner or later you and I will have to face off."

The honey blond kept that same blank expression as we continued sparring. "Well when that time comes I will know that at the very least I have a challenge of some kind. Now watch your footwork as you move. You need to know where your feet are at all times. Keep your steps small and quick. If you do that then it will be less likely that someone will be able to trip you up."

By this point in time the punches we threw at each other had started coming faster and harder than before. I could feel my breath coming in short bursts of air as I started to tire out and yet I kept pushing myself. Once I even managed to duck under his arm and get a punch on the back of his skull. I could feel three of my knuckles shatter as they started to immediately put themselves back together afterwards.

Jasper shook his head once before spinning around and continuing with the lesson. "When you land a blow on someone you have to keep coming. You cannot give them a chance to recover enough to be a threat. Also, regulate your breathing. You need to keep your breathing under control or else there is the risk of you passing out. Remember than a vampire won't have the disadvantage of having to watch their breathing. They will be able to use everything remotely human inside of you as a weakness. We have no need to rest, eat, or catch our breath as you do. For vampires we have the upper hand in many ways. Still, that does not mean you cannot defeat us if you use your head. You have the advantage of being quick and you can turn in to a wolf which you will have to show me sometime."

I am not quite sure what happened, but when I tried to go for his throat with a move that Felix had shown me, I ended up on my back with the scarred parasite looking down at me with his fingers wrapped round my throat. He let go after a second and gave me his hand as a way to help me back to my feet. "You did very well, but that is enough for today. We will have to practice more later on. You are a quick study Leah Clearwater."

Once I had gotten to my feet I rubbed at my throat. Every muscle in my body hurt, but that was a good thing. Pain let you know you that you were still alive and so I relished the feeling. "We are going to be making this a regular thing then?"

"We shall see." My vampire cell mate stated as a blood bag fell from a hole in the ceiling to land at his feet. He crouched down and looked at the bag with interest and curiosity. "What is this?"

"You've never seen a blood bag before?" I asked before the answer hit me square in the face. Of course he had not seen a blood bag before. He had been living in the wild and was probably used to eating straight from the body. Everything that I had grown up around was new to him. "It's how they feed you leech types. You didn't think they would actually bring you real live humans did you? I mean on occasion there is a fight where they take a bunch of vampires and pit you against each other in a fight to death and whoever wins get a human who by human law has earned a punishment of death, though that doesn't happen very often."

His black eyes flickered from mine to the bag once more before he sank his fangs in to the plastic of the bag and started sucking down the blood. The slurping sounds kind of freaked me out and so I looked away from him and to the ceiling of my cell where any second my food should be dropping down. With shifters such as myself you never knew if you were going to get a nice home cooked meal or something raw. When I saw the bloody decapitated rabbit I sighed. I hated eating raw and yet it had to be better than starving to death. I grabbed up the creature and huddled on my cot as I started to devour pieces of the recently slaughtered bunny.

We ate in silence in our separate cells. I ate the rabbit fast hoping the sooner I got it over with the sooner I could get the god awful taste from my mouth. I pushed the bones under my bed for the time being. Eventually someone would come to get them, but in the meantime I did not want to be forced to look at them. Jasper had finished his blood bag a while ago and was once again staring at me and so I thought it would be as good a time as any to start up a conversation of some kind again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" The words came out in a rush and I knew that if he did not answer I could possibly die of curiosity.

I needed to know how someone who had not been born in to captivity could know so much about fighting. I needed to know that there was even a sliver of hope for the rebels on the outside one day taking over and all of us being freed. If they had fighters like my once wild cell mate then it wasn't completely crazy to hope that one day we could all be free. Sometimes the hope of freedom is the only thing which kept me sane when all I wanted to do was let myself die.

"I may have lived on the outside world Leah, but our worlds were not that different." His voice did that thing where it turned in to honey and despite seeing the red of his eyes, I couldn't help other than to feel calm and relaxed around him. "Since the day I was turned I have had to fight just as you do. You were born lucky even if you do not see it. You had someone to teach basic skills and people to look out for you and make sure that you had the best possible training money could buy. I did not have such good fortune. Every day of my immortal life has been a war and would you believe that when I was captured I actually felt a brief moment of relief? Sometimes you have to try and see the good in every situation no matter how bleak it may seem."

After his moment of truthfulness he did what he had done the night before. Jasper Whitlock lay down on his cot and turned so that his back was to me. He was a really weird leech and yet he had helped me out and I knew that if we ever had a chance of living longer lives that we should learn from each other. Team mates until we had to kill each other had to be better than enemies from the very start.

TBC…

**AN: So I think this chapter came out rather well. I really liked it and I hope you all like it as well. What do you think of Jasper teaching Leah how to be a better fighter? Do you want to know more about his past? I would love to hear your thoughts about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The pain was devastatingly excruciating. When I had pulled from the cage to fight tonight I had not been offered a gifted weapon and I was cool with that. For some reason Jasper's training had left me feeling more confident than I ever had before. All day I had been feeling strangely happy and relaxed which wasn't my normal routine of emotion and yet I had decided to go with it. Everyone deserved a nice day once in a while and this would be mine. Or at least that is what I had thought before I got in the ring.

My opponent was a vampire, but he wasn't a Newborn because he had been around for even longer than I had. I think his named was Caius or something like that and the only thing I really knew about him was the fact he hated wolves. It didn't matter if you were a true wolf or a shifter. To him we were all the same and his one mission had become to eradicate every last one of us from the face of this earth.

The fight started like any other. I tried to stay in human form for as long as possibly could. I only wanted to phase if I had no other choice. When he lunged bearing his teeth I remembered Jasper's advice about footwork. I took a small step to the left and even though I had barely moved it was enough to have him falling face first to floor when his arms grabbed at the air where I should have been. I took the opportunity I had been given by bringing the hell of my foot down hard on the back of his skull.

I could feel my bare foot sink in to the back his head. He let out a howl of pain. If he had been human then he would no doubt be dead, but because he was not human he managed to twist his arm around and grab my ankle before jerking me to the ground. I felt bone snap and skin tear as his grip splintered the bones in my left lower calf. The bones penetrated the flesh and I bit back a scream of pain as moisture started to gather in my eyes.

It was the pain which triggered the change in my body. Pain caused anger to take over and anger always made me phase. I could feel my bones shifting and changing shape, my ears and nose lengthened to become more canine, my hands turning in to paws, and finally grey few spurting out from my pores. I felt the clothes tear from my body as the fabric ripped in to a million pieces that would never be able to be put back together again. I felt Caius reach up to try and grab my throat, but I reacted faster than he did. My massive jaws opened and before he could snap my neck I bit his head off. I could feel his stone like skin shatter under the pressure of my teeth. Congealed blood filled my mouth and I wanted to throw up, but I had to finish the job first. I limped over to the corner and dropped his head as far away from his still moving body as I could. Then I proceeded to finish tearing him apart limb from limb.

When I was sure that there was absolutely no way He could put himself back together before I finished, I phased back to human form which hurt more than anything else because my broken leg broke yet again as I bones morphed back in to their original shape. Despite the pain I half crawled and half dragged my-self over to the left corner of the ring where a bottle of gasoline and set of matches sat awaiting the time someone would use them. In every match a vampire was a contender they would leave gas and matches to finish the vampire off. I took the items before gathering up the pieces in the center of the ring and soaking them in the foul smelling liquid before lighting one of the matches and watching as purple flame devoured the mangled remains of what had once been Caius.

When I had finished I collapsed from the pain in my leg. I didn't care I was naked because I learned a long time ago that everyone on the planet had seem me naked the first time I phased and it was way to fucking late to try and be modest. I did however curl my arms over my chest and bent one of my knees to cover my lower parts the best I could while waiting for someone to come and announce me as the winner. It did not take long for two guards to come out with the doctor leech they kept on staff. He first checked the fire to make sure Caius was officially dead. The second thing he did was offer me a robe which I slipped on before the two guards picked me up to carry me back to my cell.

Once we entered my cell I was flopped down on my cot and not very gently either. I guess the guards were still pissed at me for making them look like fools when Jasper first arrived. Speaking of Jasper, I looked over to cell and I noticed they had locked the door separating us and for good reason. He had fought before me tonight and I guess he was still wired from the fight since he was literally bouncing off of the walls. He kept trying to break through the door that separated us and his red eyes were crazy. He truly was a psychopath in this moment. If the situation had been different I would think he was trying to get to me, but why would he want to do that? We were cellmates and nothing more and that is why I settled on thinking he just wanted to get out.

Carlisle the vampire doctor asked the guards to go and get his medical bag. I always felt kind of bad for the doctor because his life probably sucked more than mine. He wasn't forced to fight because of his skills as a doctor. Instead of fighting he had become like a sort of pet to the government. They made him fix up us fighters and sometimes he would be called in to put one of the fighters down if they were too badly injured. For someone as kind as Carlisle I knew that being forced to do what he was often forced to do must destroy something inside of him.

Sometimes Carlisle would come to visit me on my off days and we would just talk. I had learned that he was one of the supernatural beings who had tried to keep peace with the humans. He had wanted to be a sort of mediator between humans and the rest of us. He had thought there could be some sort of compromise and yet that had not been the case. Since Carlisle happened to be one of the oldest vampires on record he had been spared from a life of fighting which was good in my opinion because I really did not see him as the fighting type. So he had been kept alive and forced to see all his dreams of peace shatter. I think this was the human's way of punishing the doctor for being something other than human.

When the guard came back I felt the blond doctor softly lifting my leg to assess the damage. I looked down as well since blood and gore had no effect on me anymore. I could see a piece of my femur about an inch and a half long protruding from my caramel colored flesh. The end was ragged and uneven with little splinters of bone threatening to break off. The skin under the bone which should still be a bloody mess had sealed over leaving no trace that I had ever been injured other than the unnatural view of bone poking out for everyone to see.

The doctor sighed and raised his dark eyes to meet mine. "I am afraid that I am going to have to re-break your bone and skin in order to set it in its rightful position. I will use a brass scalpel to cut away the skin, but I am going to have to break the bone again with my bare hands. This is going to hurt and so I suggest that you find something to bite down on."

"Just fix it undead M.D. and stop worrying about me. I can take the pain like the she-wolf I am." I muttered while reaching underneath my flat pillow in order to grab a thick piece of wood that I used when I needed to have an injury passed up which would cause a great deal of pain.

The humans liked to see us suffer and that is why we would never be allowed to have pain killers. We were left to deal with the pain on our own, though I think no pain killers was as much a punishment to us as it was to the doctor. It made it so he had to inflict more needless pain on his patients and that doubled the guilt he held inside. If they could not torture him physically then they'd do it emotionally and mentally considering it was just as good.

When I had my teeth firmly imbedded in to the piece of wood I nodded. Carlisle took out the almost gold scalpel which I knew to be made of brass and one of the only things that would cut through my skin well actually burn the flesh away. The second it met my flesh I wanted to scream. It hurt so fucking much and the burn flesh smell was making my stomach do flip flops. I watched as my skin began to melt away along with tissue and muscle to reveal the other broken half of the bone.

The next thing the leech doctor did was sprinkle grain sized pieces of brass on the remaining skin to keep it from stitching itself up while he worked. It was a special kind of chemically altered brass and it would dissolve within a matter of minutes. When he was sure the skin would not start to heal over he took one of his hands and placed it on my knee to keep me still while the other hand pushed the bone down and back in to place. When he did that I let the wood fall from my mouth as I screamed so loud I was sure the viewers watching the next match could hear me.

A commotion caught my attention as the door separating Jasper and I came crashing down and one angry vampire appeared next to me. With one hand he shoved Carlisle away from me and crashing in to the magically enchanted bars of the cell. He crouched in front of me as the two guards came towards him with their guns pointed in his direction. The silver bullets inside specially designed to take his kind down.

"Don't shoot!" Carlisle had made it back to his feet and he was standing between the guards and my scarred cell mate. "Vampires are very territorial and he had no idea what we were doing to her. He probably thought we were torturing her and I know he most likely has never seen a doctor before. Leah I need you to tell me that I am not a threat. He will not listen to me at this point."

"Jasper!" I looked at the honey blond and snapped my fingers to get his attention. He let his eyes flicker in my direction as a way to let me know he was listening even if he was not looking directly at me. "Carlisle is not a threat to either of us. He was trying to help me. My leg was broken and if he had done nothing it would have stayed that. He was trying to keep me alive. He is one of us and would never hurt either of us."

This seemed to calm him down partly as he rose from his crouch, though he did not move away from me. I could hear a growl vibrating from his chest and knew this was the best he could do. Carlisle quickly packed up his bag after wrapping my leg up in gauze and a splint. He told me I would be out of the ring for at least three days while I recovered and that was fine with me. A break was a welcome thing in my book.

When they left I looked over to the honey blond who had yet to move. "What the hell was that?"

"You were in pain and I did not like it." He answered before quickly returning to his own cell.

He had acted as if I should know why he had his little freak out moment and apparently would not be sharing the rest of the story with me anytime in the near future. He laid down on the cot with his back to me. It annoyed me that he would do something like this and not give me a real answer. By all rights he should have taken the opportunity to take me down in my weakened state and yet he did no such thing. Since being captured and brought here he had been doing things no other fighter would and one of these days I would find out why.

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think that it came out rather well. I wanted to show Jasper's protectiveness towards Leah and I think I achieved that. Did you all like how I brought Carlisle in to this? I thought it would be good to have him as the doctor for the supernatural creatures. Anyways, I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Someone had mentioned seeing something in Jasper's POV and I found the idea so very interesting that I decided to the last chapter in Jasper's perspective so you could see what he was thinking when Leah was hurt.**

_Jasper's POV-_

Her movements were fluid as I watched her on the small television in the top corner of my cell. It was obvious the girl knew what she was doing and my training had helped her. Knowing this caused pride to bubble up in my chest. I had taken her on as my protégée and to know she was quick learner and actually listened to my advice felt great. She happened to be a resourceful girl as well. She always used her head in a fight such as when she brought the heel of her foot down on to the back of the vampire's skull.

She took him down even with her leg so mangled. I had never seen an injury such as that with another vampire and I suppose it is because Leah is a shifter. She has more in common with a human than I do. I did know pain though and even from the odd box we had to fight in I could feel her pain. I did my best to hone in on her location and send a wave of numbness over her entire body. It would help her be able to tolerate the pain until she was brought back here. When that happened I would try to fix her if I could. Maybe shifters had the ability to be put back together like my kind.

The wide doors opened to reveal two guards carrying in the she-wolf as she told me she was often called. She wasn't screaming in agony even when I took the wave of numbness away. My wolf was a fighter and she was my wolf. When I first arrived in this place after being captured in the city during a hunt, (it had been stupid to hunt in the city, but we had no other choice since the pickings in the forest had been little to none) I had decided that I would kill her to ensure my survival. My experience with other vampires had led me to the point where I trusted no one. Yet she had been _nice _to me. I've never had someone be kind to me and this is what kept her alive for the time being.

When we had been sparring yesterday I could have easily killed her and yet I did not. Instead I gave her pointers on how to fight. Maybe it had been my way of thanking for releasing me from the silver chains which burned like fire. As I taught her different moves I saw in her eyes how eager she was to learn. This is when I realized exactly how _young _Leah Clearwater really is. She was just a child compared to myself and it was in that moment I knew I would protect her. She was my wolf and in my area so that meant I would keep her safe. No harm would come to her if I could stop it.

She had no idea I watched over during the hours she slept. I would come to stand by her bed as she slumbered to keep the guards away from her. I had overheard some of them saying crude things and it made me even more protective of her. They wanted to take away her innocence and defile her for embarrassing them the other day. If there was one thing I had never allowed my newborns to do it had been participate in rape. I had found the act itself disgusting and if I learned one of them had done it they would die at my hands. I never had tolerated disobedience.

As they unlocked the cell door I saw that one of the guards was the same one who talked about teaching her a lesson. His name tag read Royce. From my limited time being here I had gathered that Royce was not very kind to the creatures he was meant to watch over. He thought himself to be better than us and I found this ironic considering he is human and I feel the same way towards him. Still he would not be dumb enough to make a move during the daylight hours with other guards on duty and at night I never gave him the chance. He had entered our cell once and when he saw me with my teeth bared and fingers curled like claws he had left. One human guard against one vampire really wouldn't have been a fair fight.

She was dropped on to her cot and I could smell the blood. It wasn't an appetizing smell, thought it was leaps and bounds better than that bagged stuff they fed me. From my position I could not see her wound yet it had to be horrible. I could feel her pain and it set me on edge. I wanted to take it away, but the door separating us had been locked. There was no way I could reach her at the moment. All I could do was stand and watch as another man entered her cell. He's tall and blond with red eyes. Not a man a vampire. I threw my body full force against the door and ignored the burning pain which took over my entire body from the magic surrounding the cell.

She was mine! He could not have her. I let out a roar of anger when he went to sit next to her. The only experience I had with other vampires was not pleasant ones. They were going to let him feed on her. She was mine! How dare he come in to my area and try to take what was mine? He would die for challenging my claim on her. The she-wolf belonged to me. She was mine and mine alone. Leah was defenseless at this point and had no means to protect herself. I continued to try and break down the barrier.

They were talking though I could not understand. I was too blinded by my rage to pay attention. It was when she screamed out in sheer agony that I somehow managed to plow through the door. I could hear the metal squeak and protest as it bent under the pressure of my shoulder connecting with it. I shot through the now open doorway to stand in front of her protectively. My left hand shot out to shove the blond vampire away from her. I stood there with my arms out stretched at my sides and my knees bent in to a crouch. I could feel my chest vibrate as I growled in warning.

The humans pulled out black shiny weapons they called guns. They were not guns like from my time since they were much smaller. I recognized the devices as the same ones they had used to take me down in the city. They would not catch me by surprise this time. I would be ready to take them all on if I had to. She was my wolf and they could not have her.

"Don't shoot!" The blond vampire went to stand between the humans and me. It was almost as if he were trying to protect me though that made absolutely no sense. Why would he want to protect me when I was keeping him from what he wanted? "Vampires are very territorial and he had no idea what we were doing to her. He probably thought we were torturing her and I know he most likely has never seen a doctor before. Leah I need you to tell me that I am not a threat. He will not listen to me at this point."

I didn't understand what was going on. His posture was not defensive nor was it offensive. He was not preparing himself for fight. He was relaxed and at ease. It did not fit with everything I had been taught in my years living as the undead. Why did this man behave so strangely? Maybe it was a trap or ploy of some kind. Yes, that had to be what is going on. He wanted me to let my guard down and then he would act and take her from me. I would not be fooled so easily.

"Jasper!" The girl with darker skin called my name and I let my eyes flicker in her direction for a moment. She looked to be relatively unharmed and the wound on her leg was not nearly as it had been in the ring when I watched her on the television. "Carlisle is not a threat to either of us. He was trying to help me. My leg was broken and if he had done nothing it would have stayed that. He was trying to keep me alive. He is one of us and would never hurt either of us."

I snapped out of my crouch even though I made sure not to move. I kept growling at a low volume to let him know that just because she trusted him that I did not. Yet she had only ever been kind to me and I trusted her. She was survivor and if she saw no threat then I would have to trust in her judgment. I would not be moving away from her until they were gone in case her judgment was clouded for one reason or another.

"What the hell was that?" Those were the first words out of her mouth when the three men left our cell. I relaxed instantly and went back to checking her over with my eyes to make sure she was unharmed. If I found one indication of her health being otherwise I would find a way out of here and then I would take them down for daring harm what belonged to me.

"You were in pain and I did not like it." I cocked my head to the side. How could she not know the reasoning behind my actions? I was hers as much as she was mine. My shifter territorial habits differed from my kind.

At her puzzled expression I went back to our cell and lay down on my cot with my back facing her. I listened intently for the sounds of her even breathing which would let me know she had fallen asleep. Exactly one thousand two hundred seconds later she was resting peacefully and I slowly got up from my bed in order to and stand guard over her.

She looked at ease when she slumbered. Her face relaxed with no signs of stress. I crouched down on my knees so I could get a better look at her. Leah Clearwater had a lot of scars on her body. Not nearly as many as I, but she had more than someone her age should. The one most prominent on her face had to be a pink scar running from the top corner of her left eye all the way down to the left lower side of her lip. Her soft brown skin tone covered it up well and the humans who watched us fight for amusement most likely could not even see it.

Slowly I lifted up my right hand to caress her cheek. Heat burned my cold dead fingers and I relished the feeling. I could not remember the last time I had felt warmth such as this. Humans did have a body heat this intense and I wondered silently if it was a wolf trait. The back of my hand traveled the length of her face a couple of times. I fought the urge to mark her as mine even though I had every desire to do exactly that. No other creature would dare touch her then. Not if my scent lingered on her skin.

Looking down at her once injured leg I could actually hear it healing. She would be fine in a day or so as long as she did not over use it. My wolf girl was so fragile compared to vampires. She did not know her own frailty and that worried me. She could be easy prey if she was not careful. How she survived for so long I had no idea, but I was here now and I would watch over her in a way that nobody had ever watched over me.

With a sigh I propped myself up against her bed as I started my watch. I focused on her heart beat because it would tell me when she was close to waking up and give me time to get back to my previous position. Turning my head slightly so I could catch a glimpse of her face I smiled. When I spoke I could swear I saw a soft smile come to rest on her lips. "Rest well Leah Clearwater."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I have to admit that it was kind of hard writing as Jasper since I had to show his protectiveness over her. I do hope that I succeeded in doing so. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. In future chapters would you like to see more chapters in Jasper's point of view? Let me know what you think about that. In the next chapter you get to meet Jacob.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Thursdays had to be my favorite day of the week on an on week. Not having much to look forward to since I lived a big portion of my life in a cage, being allowed to roam outside in a domed area where I could talk to others was like a Christmas present in my mind. There was no way to escape since guards were posted at every corner and the whole dome had been enchanted to make it indestructible. Still a little fresh air never hurt anyone and it meant I would be allowed to see Jacob.

Early Thursday morning I got up and waited eagerly for the cell doors to swing open. I hadn't even bothered with breakfast since the time I took to eat would take away from my time outside. When the doors swung open I stepped out and swung my head around when I realized my cellmate had not moved from his position on his cot. I knew he had to be awake considering vampires did not sleep, but if I had not known better I would have thought him to be resting peacefully. I wasn't going to bother him at first and then I thought he deserved a little free time to and he would need to know the rules so that he did not lose his outside pass. They would revoke it for bad behavior.

"Hey Jasper you know we are allowed to leave the cells today right?" I said stepping back in before walking to his half our joined cage. "As long as you behave and don't start any fights you will be allowed to come out every Thursday."

For a second I thought he was doing that thing where he ignored me, but after a moment he sat up to look at me with his dark red eyes. They were a lot dimmer than they had been the day previous and I suppose it is because he hasn't eaten since then. "It is not the outside world. I have been on the outside. This is a mockery of freedom which they are using to taunt you since it is something they will never allow you to have."

I shrugged and clucked my tongue. "Well it is the only outside I have ever known and I am going. You should come with me and meet some other people. It can't be good for you to lie around all the time. You'll fall out of shape, wait can vampires even fall out of shape? I mean aren't you in perfect shape for the rest of time? Whatever, as I was saying you are coming with me because all you do is mope around the cell and that gets rid of my positive energy and if I die because you sucked away all the positive vibes around here I will come back to haunt you. So get up or I will force you to come outside."

For some odd reason he smiled and stood up without complaint. I had thought for sure Jasper would fight me on this and yet he complied. "If you wanted my company Leah all you had to do was ask."

"I am not doing this because I love your company or anything like that." I corrected and headed out of the cell waiting for him to follow me. He paused at the entry way and I saw him eyeing the surrounding area critically. He probably thought it was rigged to cause pain if he tried to leave. "I am doing this because I have seen one to many creatures go crazy by locking themselves inside the cage. You can step out you know. Did it look like I was in pain when I left the cage? Just put one foot in front of the other. Take baby steps if it makes you feel better, but do it fast because I don't have all day to wait for your slow ass."

Vamp boy stepped over the line and his shoulders sagged in relief. Really what did he think? Did he believe I would have led him in to a trap of some kind? He quickly fell in step beside me. "You know that your last statement made no sense. By all rights I am faster than you because I am a vampire. If anyone would be waiting for the other it would be me waiting for you."

I waved my hand in a dismissing manner. "Technicalities."

We were quiet as we made our way outside to the yard. Almost everyone had left their cells to enjoy the one day of freedom we got a week. I kept my body tense in case someone decided to try and take me down. I've had it happen in the past with friends of someone I had been forced to kill. Once I was ambushed by three vampires and the only reason I made it out alive was because Jacob had come to my rescue. He is the only person I could really call a friend in this hell hole.

Speaking of my shifter pal I caught sight of him doing pull ups using a low hanging branch from one of the many trees in the yard. If Jacob wasn't fighting then he was working out using whatever he could to help him in his quest to be stronger and faster. "Jacob!"

His expression melted in to a smile when he saw us heading his way. I noticed how he let go of the branch to land on his feet. He could be such a show off when he wanted to be. I noticed his smile fade to turn in to a wary expression when he saw Jasper standing a few behind me. "Hey Lee, I see you have been making new friends."

"Jake this is Jasper, Jasper this is Jake." I stated as a way of introducing the two men to each other. I could already tell that they were assessing the threat level of the other. Before anything could be started I decided to intervene. "Play nice guys and save all that manly crap for if and when you are forced to fight to the death."

"Right then." My friend said and offered his hand to the vampire.

Jasper clenched his jaw and offered his own hand as well. I could see the muscles in both of their straining under the skin from the force of the grip they had on each other. It was Jacob who pulled his hand away first, though Jasper was the first to speak. "My apologies for my behavior, it is a pleasure to meet you and if I seem uncomfortable it is because your scent leaves much to be desire and I am sure mine does the same to you."

Jacob looked to me as if silently asking if this guy was for real and I just shrugged in reply. "Don't worry about it. I would rather worry about your scent than having to be concerned you are going to attack me out of the blue. Speaking of fighting, I caught your first fight on the television and I have to say you're good. You took your opponent down without a problem."

"Years of practice." The vampire supplied as a suitable answer.

Things grew quiet with the awkwardness filling the area and I cleared my throat. Jacob and I usually sparred in our wolf forms when we were allowed to go outside and I needed to make sure he had cleared it with the guards. "So did you get permission to spar today? You forgot the week before last and we both ended up getting shocked with a stun gun. I really do not want a replay of that anytime soon."

Jacob nodded and went behind the tree in order to strip. Nobody ever came to our spot in the far left corner so we got some semblance of privacy. While he changed I kicked off my boots and put them against the trunk of the tree. Gathering up my hair I put it in an elastic band I had in my pocket. It always got in the way if I left it down.

When I felt the wave of heat indicating Jacob had phased, I turned to Jasper in order to explain what was going on. "You said that you wanted to see me in wolf form and now you get your chance. Jacob and I are going to spar and you are going to watch. I thought that since you helped me out by telling me about Newborns, I could return the favor by letting you watch a shifter fight. Just stay out of the way because I cannot guarantee we won't snap if you enter our space while we are in wolf form."

The leech moved to stand by the same tree Jacob had phased behind after the big rust colored wolf came out with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I patted the top of his large head once before taking his place behind the tree and peeling off my clothes. I kept my gaze on the back of Jasper's head to make sure he wasn't trying to get a look at me naked. It only took me seconds to remove all of my clothing before I felt the heat envelope my body as my wolf form took over. I snarled when the transformation was complete and stepped out behind the tree.

Before I started to spar I thought I would give my cell mate a good look at me in my wolf form. I pranced over to him and lifted on paw in greeting. He looked down at my grey paw before reaching out so very slowly to wrap his pale hand around it. He should it as one would shake a human hand. I could feel the urge to tear, rip, and kill trying to override the human part of my brain. I moved away in order to keep from allowing my animal instinct to take over and kill the honey blond parasite.

He must have been having the same problem with his inner vampire. I could see his knees bend slightly and hear the hiss leave his lips. His eyes did that crazy turn black thing they often did, though the more distance we put between us the more he seemed to calm down. By the time I had settled across from Jacob he seemed to be completely at ease and I felt trusting enough to turn my back on him. For some reason when I was around the scarred leech I did not fear for my life. Well I did when he freaked out and seemed to be more animal than human of course.

Who wouldn't be terrified of that? The scars on his body gave off the air of danger and I knew if I made the wrong move when around him he was probably one of the few people who take me down without a problem. I had seen him in the ring and I knew what he could do. I also knew I was nowhere near that experienced yet and most likely never would be. He probably had centuries of practice over my years of training.

Turning my attention on Jacob's wolf form I nodded letting him know we should start. We circled each other first waiting to see who would make the first. It was Jacob who pounced first as it usually was. The one downfall Jacob had when it came to fighting had to be the fact that he hated the wait. He wanted to fight first and foremost, not stop to think about what he was doing. He was a man of actions and not thought.

He flew through the air and I dodged him easily enough. When he landed with his paws in the soft grass I lunged for his throat and grabbed a muzzle full of his reddish brown fur. I shook my head which caused his body to shake for the force I used before letting go and backing up as fast as I could. I wagged my tail as a way to mock him even more. He growled and went to attack again when a honey like voice interrupted and we both turned to face Jasper.

"I do not mean to interrupt your sparring session, but I was wondering if Leah would mind sparring with me with me for a little while. I have never had the pleasure of taking on a wolf before. I would like to see the difference in your strength and speed." His hands were clasped behind his back as he waited for me to decide what I was going to do. I swung my head around motioning for him to take Jacob's spot. They switched positions and Jacob was going behind the tree to change. The honey blond vampire extended his hand before bending the fingers up and towards his wrist in a bring it on gesture. "Don't hold back."

Oh I did not plan on holding back. He wanted to know what it was like taking on a shifter and so I would give him my everything. I barked in a way meant to say 'I won't if you don't' though I am pretty sure he had no idea what I was trying to get out. To back he did not speak wolf. It would make communicating with him so much easier. With a mental laugh I pushed my paws in to the earth before barreling towards him.

TBC…

**AN: Okay, so I ended it here for a reason. A lot of you liked Jasper's POV and I was wondering if you want to read the sparring session in his point of view or if you want me to keep it in Leah's. I thought this chapter came out pretty well and I hope that you all agree. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

Fighting a wolf was very different from fighting a newborn vampire. For one thing her size alone had been unexpected because when she said she turned in to a wolf I had pictured her to be the size of a wild wolf you find in the mountains. Never had I planned on her being as tall as a human maybe taller depending on whom she stood next to. I was used to being able to read my opponents every move from their body language and yet with Leah in this shape I could read with her body language what she planned to do. She had the upper hand in this case where I had the experience she did not.

When she charged at me with her massive set of jaws open in order to grab a part of my body, I took a step to the left and she almost flew past me though I managed to reach out and snag her around the middle. My plan had been to pin her to the ground making it so that she had no choice other than to surrender. Leah surprised me though by sinking her claws in to my arm which forced me to release her. I had not thought she would have the power to break my skin and yet she had proven me wrong.

I did not take the time to examine the wound on my arm since I could feel it already starting to heal over. Instead I focused on Leah and her next move. She came at me again and this time I took both of my hands and wrapped them around her muzzle to keep her jaws closed. She thrashed trying to free herself of my grasp and yet I held tight. I removed one of my hands to wrap around her middle and squeeze just enough to cause her discomfort. I could feel and hear her heart beating. I could smell the blood underneath all the fur and skin waiting for me to sink my teeth in and drain her dry.

Instantly I freed her and bolted as far away from her as I could get while at the same time holding my hand up to keep her from coming any closer. I leaned against the base of the tree and tried to get control over my bloodlust. The fight always made me hungry and even if her blood was not appealing it was still blood. "I am sorry it is just your blood was pounding in my ears and I needed to get away. I have not eaten yet today I feel that is part of the reason my control slipped so quickly. Would you mind turning back in to a human? It would be easier for us to communicate."

Wolf Leah nodded once and went behind the tree where I was standing. I walked a few yards away to make sure I did not slip up and attack her. Jacob Black was watching me in his human form though he said nothing. I could feel the worry coming off of him. He was very protective of Leah and for some odd reason I did not like knowing this.

She was _my _wolf and I could protect her on my own. The thought of another male trying to take over my job did not sit well with me. If I had been in the wild I would have snapped his neck to rid myself of the competition, yet I refrained from doing so now because of the simple fact I knew she cared for him and hurting him would hurt her. If Leah was hurt my job as her protector would be for naught.

My cellmate came out from behind the tree and warily walked in my direction. "Thanks for not ripping my head off back there and feeding on me. I really appreciate it since it probably would have been bad for my motto of staying alive for as long as I can. I think I am going to see if they have delivered us whatever passes for lunch today. You want to come with me?"

I shook my head no politely declining her offer. "I think I will walk around for a while. I will see you in a little while Leah Clearwater."

I watched as she and Jacob walked off together and noticed how she stopped to look back at me twice. She as curious as to why I did not go with her, but she would not push me in to telling her why. Truth was I needed to think about everything which had happened these last few days. I needed time to let my brain sort everything out. I had not had time to really adjust to being captured and forced in to this kind of life. Maybe a little fresh air would help me come to terms with everything.

It turns out I had stayed out for hours. It was starting to get dark before I headed back inside. I noticed almost everyone else had already made their way back in to their cells and I could see all the guards watching me. I could easily take them down had they not had the silver, but it would be useless since I could smell the magic surrounding the dome. All it would bring around was needless bloodshed and most likely punishment for me. Of course their punishments could never be anything as cruel as the ones I had received from Maria, but I still did not fancy the idea of being punished in any way, shape, or form.

I walked slowly back inside the wide double doors. The guards held their weapons even tighter in their grips as if they would really have a chance of using them if I had chosen to attack. I simply ignored them and made my way back towards the cell I shared with the she-wolf. Being around Leah and talking to her even if I kept to myself mostly, well it was the one good thing I had to look forward to each day. I would have probably snapped and went crazy until someone was forced to kill me had it not been for her.

As I approached her cell I heard something funny and so I paused and tilted my head in order to focus in on the sounds. If she was still visiting with Jacob then I would allow her to have private time with him and I would simple wander around until I heard him leave. I may not like him, yet I did not hate him. It was more like I did not know him and I didn't plan on getting to know him. Attachments in a place like this were never a good idea. It was bad enough I had already started to become attached to Leah Clearwater.

"_Looks to me like your vampire guard dog left you all alone. I knew he couldn't watch you forever. He thinks that I will back down just because he stands guard over you every night, but what he doesn't know is that Royce King always gets what he wants." _A male voice belonging to the guard who had talked to the others of tainting Leah's innocence rang in my ears.

"_If you try and touch me I can promise that you won't be leaving with that hand connected to the rest of your body." _I could hear the edge of fear in her words though she hid it well.

"_That is why I brought brass cuffs baby." _The human guard said and I could hear a metal clicking sound. _"Scream as much as you want. Nobody here is coming to save you now. I have you all to myself and I am going to get what I want."_

The sound of tearing fabric reached my ears and Leah's terrified half scream muffled by the sound of a hand closing over her mouth. I started moving as fast as I could my feel barely touching the concrete of the floor. Her fear engulfed me as I heard a male grunt of pain where her knee connected with his groin and then the sound of slap as he hit her. I could also smell burning flesh due to the brass confining her hands.

When I made it to our joined cells I saw Leah on her cot with her hands cuffed behind her back. Little puffs of smoke came from the wounds being inflicted. Royce King the same guard who silvered me, had her pinned down as he tore open her top while trying to do the same to her jeans. It was not easy with the way she struggled and tried to bite his hands. He pulled something out of his back pocket and pressed it against her cheek. A hiss accompanied by smoke and her scream reached my ears. I reached on instinct more than anything else.

Before I knew what was happening or what I was doing, I had come up behind him and grabbed him by the back of his neck. I tossed him against the bars of the cell and in a flash I was in front of him again. My hands came up on both sides of his head and I half twisted and half pulled at the same time. Blood poured out landing by my feet as his body slumped against the cell doors. His head hung by one long vein right next to his body. His hands twitched and eyes blinked even when he was dead.

The next thing I did was free my wolf from her restraints. I noticed blood soaking through her jeans and came to the conclusion that her leg had been re-broken. I pressed my hand of the wound holding my breath against the smell trying to take over to get me to kill and feed. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

For a few long seconds all she did was keep staring at the body. Her hands shook violently and I took them in mine. "I couldn't fight back. For the first time in my life I couldn't fight back."

"He did not fight fair." I stated as a way to try and console her. "He used your physical weakness against you because he knew he would fail in his task if he tried to do it without some sort of weapon."

I tried to stop her when she got up and walked over to the body. She kicked the head which was still attached by a long vein and to both of our surprise the head flew up and around before coming to land right on her cleavage. She shoved it away in disgust. "Even dead that douche is a fucking pervert. They will come for the body. You have to tell them he attacked you. Or better yet let me do it. I have and in with some of the guards and they will back me up. You just keep your mouth shut and I will handle this."

I frowned and tried to reason with her. "You will not take the blame for it. I will take all the blame since it is my blame to take."

The female wolf shook her head and rolled her eyes. "And risk having you put down? I don't think so leech. Wait I have the perfect idea. Here help me with the body." I obeyed and lifted the legs up while following her as she hauled her half out of our joined cells. "Neo owes me a favor and Neo is a true wolf. They eat raw meat and it won't get any rawer than this mess of what is left of him."

It was easy to move the body since Royce had been the guard assigned to this area and nobody else was around. I listened carefully as she told the man in the cell what had happened and watched as he took the body and starting eating it whole. I looked away and kept my gaze on the floor as I heard the crunching of bones.

Once we made our way to back to our cell I motioned to all of the blood. "What will we do about this?"

"That is easy enough." She said while motioning to her bleeding leg. "There are no cameras in here and they will assume it is mine. All of the creatures here will not tell the truth. We will all be better off without Royce King anyways."

I nodded and turned away to go to my cot when her voice stopped me in my tracks. "Would you stay with me tonight? I know he is dead, but I feel-"

She couldn't finish her sentence thought I did not need her to since I understood. I came to sit on her cot while she sat down next to me and laid her head against my chest. I sent calming waves her direction until I could hear her easy even breathing. I caressed her hair knowing that I would stay with her for the rest of the night. I would keep a heavy calm over her at all times to chase away the nightmares. Yes, I could feel myself growing very attached to Leah Clearwater.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. I thought that it came out rather well. Writing as Jasper was hard, but it was worth it. In the next chapter it is back to Leah's POV and it will take place with her waking up in Jasper's arms. She was sort of in shock this chapter so you will see more of her inner thoughts in the next one. It may take me a few days to update due to personal reasons.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I dreamt of flowers if you could believe it. I was bathed in every kind of flower I could possibly imagine and then some I had never even known existed. For once my mind wasn't filled with the blood of others. The smell of death did not hang in the air. There was no dome trapping me inside of hell one could only imagine. I had been _free _for the first time in my life. No cages, no death, no crappy food meant to keep us alive, but not strong. All there had been surrounding me was miles and miles of flowers and sunlight. I swear I could feel it on my skin. The worst part had been waking up and having to face the fact I was still locked up in my hellish reality.

When I opened my eyes he was there looking down at me. I don't think he has moved the entire night and I wasn't sure what bothered me more the fact I had trusted him enough to let my guard down around him or knowing he had probably watched me as I slept. I had a thing about people watching when sleeping because that is when I was at my most vulnerable. The fact I had probably one of the best night's sleep in my life only disturbed me even more.

"You snore when you slumber." He said as a way of some sort of greeting as I sat up to rub my eyes. "A slight rumbling in your chest and at first I thought maybe you were dreaming of chasing a cat. When I was human I used to have a dog named Max and his foot would twitch in his sleep while he was dreaming. I half expected you to do the same."

"Dog jokes already?" I grumbled and looked to the floor next to the cot. It seems breakfast had arrived in the form of road kill and I mean that literally. A raccoon lay there with its stomach split open and its intestines sticking out. The middle had obviously been squished with a tire. "Oh look what they have given me today. Raccoon tartar has _always _been a favorite of mine."

I could hear Jasper move to sit up. His shoulder brushed mine as he too looked down at the dead animal. "By the smell I would say it is four days out and close to rotting. I can smell the body starting to rot so if you are going to eat it then I would do so without delay."

"Rotting raccoon tartar is even better." I said sarcastically and reached down with two fingers to pick up the dead creature. "You'd think since we fight on almost a nightly basis the least they could do is give us a little salt and pepper for flavor. Maybe if I lucky I will get dessert. Let's just hope it isn't vomit."

Closing my eyes I reached inside the gaping hole of what used to be the stomach of the raccoon and took out a handful of something I wouldn't be able to eat if I had to look at it. As quickly as I could I stuffed in to my mouth and swallowed without chewing or anything like that. I almost gagged, but managed to keep it down no matter how badly I wanted to chuck the disgusting shit up. To take my mind off of what I happened to be doing in this moment, I decided to run the events of the previous evening in my mind.

Jasper had saved me from the douche bag known as Royce King. I've never really had someone save me before other than Jacob. To be fair Jake didn't exactly do it for me, but rather because he had problem with the groups of vamps and I hadn't been the first girl they attacked. Jasper had saved me because he wanted to. I don't know what happened to cause such a terrifying reaction in him. Even when we had been sparring or when he had to fight in the arena he had never been like he was last night. He had been a vampire that I most certainly feared when I laid eyes on him.

The way he easily tore the head from the rest of the body was probably the most frightening part after his eyes. I couldn't get over how black they were while at the same time still managing to hold a fire in them. I had honestly been waiting for fire to shoot from his eyes or something like that. If he had wanted to take down every single person in this entire place I think last night would have been the time to try and do it. When he entered our cell I swear a cold chill had followed him. I'm lucky I did not turn in to an ice sculpture replica of myself.

For me the hardest part had to be that if it wasn't for the scarred leech I would have been raped and nothing I did would have stopped it. I had tried to fight back, but he had brass and it took away my extra strength while weakening me at the same time. For the first time since my birth I had been on the same page as human and I didn't like it. I had been the weaker of the two of us and nothing I could have done would have changed that. Being on the same page as a human had unsettled me. It showed me that no matter how hard I trained or how much of a badass fighter I could be, sometimes things would happen beyond my control and I would have no choice other than to deal with them as they come. I could actually lose a fight and my evening with Royce had showed me exactly that. I'm simply a puppet in their games and I always would be.

Before I knew I was finished and Jasper was touching my chin and forcing me to look at him. The gesture was sweet and soft and it didn't at all freak me out knowing that same hand had ripped a guy's head off the night before. "You do not feel any fear even though you saw what I can do and could do to you if I chose to."

His honey coated words were not a question and more a statement of fact. I was not exactly sure what he wanted for a reply and so I would be honest with him. Of course I would be sure to give it a Leah Clearwater twist in order to stay true to myself. "Don't be taking this to heart or anything, but when I am around you I don't feel scared like I should. I actually feel safe and protected as oddly as that may sound. Like I said do not take it to heart because I am sure it is due to just one to many blows to the head or something like that. Maybe I have a brain bleed that will slowly kill me while at the same time make me do stupid things such as trusting you when I know it isn't a smart thing to do."

The honey blond leech looked conflicted for a few tense seconds and I wondered if he regretted saving me now. After a moment his expressionless mask came back in to play. "Trusting someone does not mean something is wrong with you."

"No you are right about that." I said while standing up and stretching my muscles. My leg was tender today and I reminded myself to have someone call for Carlisle so he could have a look at it. I would tell him that I had hurt it practicing with Jacob. "In a place like this though, it is not smart to trust anyone. In the end trusting anyone other than yourself will get you killed. If this were a fairytale then some prince would come to save me from this hell. He would kiss away every bad memory I had from this place and we would right off in the sunset together."

"If your prince were a vampire then you would have to ride off with the moonlight as your guide." Jasper said with a small smile.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked as my mouth fell open in surprise. Since knowing him he had yet to make a joke and I had to admit that I didn't know he even knew what a sense of humor was. "I have to say that you are full of surprises this morning."

"I am a man of mystery." He smiled again and I noted it as being the most he had smiled around me since we met. He fell quiet again and I thought he was doing that thing which meant our conversation to be over for now. "I have a question which may seem odd, but something you said made me curious."

"Shoot." I told him and then rolled my eyes at his curious expression. He must have hung around some dull people on the outside if he did not know simple street lingo. "It means that you can go ahead and ask."

"Oh." He shifted in his seat on my cot acting almost as if he were nervous which did not make any sense to me. Yet in the life we lived what actually made sense anyways? "You said how if this were a fairytale a prince would come and take you away. You said he would kiss away every bad thing that has happened to you. You also mentioned how it is stupid to trust someone and it makes me wonder if you have ever let your guard down enough to let someone kiss you?"

"You want to know if I have ever been kissed?" I questioned back feeling stunned that he would ask me this. Out of all the things he could possible ask I had never thought it would be something like this. I shifted from foot to foot as I debated on whether I should answer or not. What the hell? I may as well be truthful because it didn't really matter anyways. "No I have never kissed anyone before. There is not a lot of opportunity to do so when you are killing the people you could be kissing. It isn't exactly a romantic atmosphere if you get my drift."

Jasper tilted his head as he processed my words. "I am going to give you a piece of advice even though you did not ask for it. I have lived a very long time Leah Clearwater. I have been around for hundreds of years and I can tell you that it is not the situation you are in which controls your life, but rather how you decide to handle the situation. You haven't kissed anyone or allowed them to kiss because you are afraid. It is understandable to say the least. You fear making yourself vulnerable and so you close yourself off. Something you need to learn about closing yourself off is the fact in a way that is a weakness. Caring for those around you is not something you should be afraid of. You can be as physically strong as you want to be and if you do not have emotional ties to this world you will end up losing. Emotion can sometimes be a weakness if you let it, but it can also be your greatest ally."

"Who do you suggest I kiss then?" I countered because really I did not know what else to say. I smirked and raised my eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that I kiss you?"

He turned away from as he stood up and headed back to his cell where his blood waited for him. "I am not suggesting you kiss anyone. All I am saying is that trust is not a weakness if you trust the right person."

I bit my bottom lip and licked the inside of my cheek. "Well I do trust two people and one is Jacob."

"The other?" The scarred leech questioned as he reached down to pick up his blood bag of a breakfast.

"Is for me to know and you to find out when I want you to know." I told him as I sat back down. "I have a question for you now."

"Shoot." Jasper told me as he mocked my earlier use of the word. "Just don't aim for the heart."

"You are just Mr. Funny guy today." Pausing I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "I want to know what you think about being allies. Would you ever want to maybe partner up in order to stay alive?"

His red eyes shot up to meet mine. Disbelief twinkling beneath the surface as he pondered my statement and question. "You wish to be partners with me? I suppose I could have worse allies."

I scowled slightly just to be safe in case he was somehow mocking me. "Is that a yes?"

Jasper smiled and showed off his blood soaked teeth. "That would be a yes Leah Clearwater. We are partners until forced to face each other or one of us dies."

Walking to the very back of my cell I jumped up and grabbed the bar that had been installed so I could do pull ups. "We can only hope that being allies will hold off death or little why longer. Who would have ever thought I'd be playing Russian roulette with a parasite?"

TBC…

**AN: So I made them official partners and I hope that you all liked that and do not think it is too soon. I hope that you all liked this chapter and I am sorry for lack of posting it has just been a rough couple of days emotionally and I will probably post less for a while or more if I get inspired. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter and I will update when I can. In the next chapter it is a weekend and so they get to go to their 'homes' which should be interesting to see. Let me know who you think should own Jasper. It cannot be Maria for reasons I will tell later on. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Finally it was time to go home for a week. I wouldn't have to worry about fighting to my death, being raped, or contracting some sickness due to consuming too many rotting animal carcasses. Felix would actually have real food ready for me as he always did before he put on the tapes of this week's fights and critiqued my work. It something we had done for as long as I could remember and I used to get very pissed when he would say I had done a certain move wrong. I had been young and cocky, but over time I realized he was showing me my faults in order to help me and keep me alive for as long as he could.

As I waited patiently for him to show up I looked over to Jasper who was sitting on his cot. I realized this would be his first time meeting him his new owner if the owner showed up that is. Sometimes people who purchased fighters would not bother bringing them home on off weeks. They would leave them here not caring what happened to them. Others such as Felix and Jacob's owner Charlie Swan actually gave a rat's ass about what happened to us.

I honestly hoped that the scarred parasite would have an owner who cared. I would hate to see him trapped here for a week with only the guards and other fighters who had nobody which cared for them. I had a terrible feeling that if it turned out to be that way then Jasper would probably get ambushed by the others since he was a new threat. He wouldn't have anyone to back him up and I decided that if no one came for him I would ask Felix if I could stay as well. I would not let him be on his own for an entire week.

"Word of warning Jasper, when the guards come with your owner do not make eye contact until he or she addresses you." I said while walking over to his side of the cell and coming to sit down next to him. Since he had not been raised in captivity I thought I would give him a heads up on how he should act. "They are going to put a bracelet on you which will track where you are at all times. If you try to take it off then little silver needles will penetrate your skin and release liquid silver in to your system to weak you. For my kind they use liquid brass, but the effects are the same. Never speak unless spoken to, never disagree when given a direct order, and always be aware of your surroundings if other fighters or even sex slave supers live in the same area."

Sex slave supers were creatures who never would have made it in the ring. Some of them were either to old, had been injured in a fight they won though the injury was too severe to heal, or they simply did not have a fighting instinct. Humans would buy them off the black market or at auctions and use them for pleasure. Vampires were usually the ones who got sold the quickest. People loved the idea of fucking a vampire and all sex slave supers would have a procedure done where the venom sacks in their teeth had to be removed. It would allow the leech to bite their human in the throes of passion, but as a precaution they had a device implanted under their skin and if they took more than the allowed amount of blood a small amount of liquid silver would be released in to their blood stream. There were always accidents of course where a vampire did not have enough control and ended up crushing their sexual partner, but when that happened it was written off and the leech was resold on the black market. Some people loved the idea of danger.

"It is like being under the rule of Maria all over again." He whispered so low that his lips barely moved and I don't think he had meant for me to hear what he said and so I let it go pretending I had not heard anything. After a moment he turned to look over at me and I knew he was going to ask me something. Whenever he had a question he would give me this odd stare like he wished he could know the answer automatically without having to ask or as if he were trying to read my emotions to get the answer that way. "Does your own treat you well? I have listened to some of the others here talk about how they are abused, tormented, and raped. That does not happen to you does it? If so then I will not allow you to leave with whoever he or she is. You will stay here with me."

His words sounded like an order and usually I would get pissed at another creature trying to tell me what to do, but again I would let it slide. Jasper wasn't exactly normal in my book and he had been raised on the outside. "Felix isn't like the others. If it were not for him I would have been dead a long time ago. He treats me right as far as treatment goes. Never has he raised a hand to me unless he is trying to show me a move and he always makes sure I have the best food and medical treatment when I am home."

"Yet he does not free you?" Jasper questioned and shifted in his seat to set those curious eyes on me.

"He would if he could, but they would kill him and his wife Heidi and young daughter Lauren need him." The words came quickly like a reflex of some kind. He did not understand and I wanted to show him that in his own way Felix was trying to protect me. "The world is different here leech and we all do the best we can to survive. Felix is no different than anyone else trying to survive. If he did release me then I would probably die within a month or be recaptured and sold to someone less caring. In his own way he is doing his best to ensure my safety."

My cellmate nodded before his head snapped in the direction of the footsteps coming from down the hall. We both stood at the same time only he growled deeply in his chest on instinct more than planned out action. I elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up before whoever was heading in this direction could realize the sound was coming from him. Growling at a new owner is not the best first impression one could make and first impressions around here were everything.

A guard stepped out from the shadows cast by the dim lighting in the hall and approached our cell. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard placed on the outside of the cell. "12-5-1-8 and 10-1-19-16-5-18 your owners are here to bring you home. Step back and press your backs against the far wall as I lock on your tracking bracelets."

We both did as we were instructed and the honey blond held out his hand exactly at the same time I did. We kept our eyes down towards the floor as the clicking of metal met our ears. After a few seconds we were told we could leave and head to the main room of the building where we were kept prisoners. I flipped the guard off as I always did as a way to say 'haha at least you can't torment me this week.' Jasper followed me in silence as we made our way out to where Felix and Jasper's new owner were waiting.

When I saw who had bought my southern undead cellmate I couldn't help, but feel relieved. Vladmir was well known for buying some of the more untamable creatures. I am surprised I hadn't caught on sooner to the fact he could have been the one to buy my vampire almost a friend, but not quite there yet. He always took on the lost causes as wild ones were often referred to as. If I could've hoped for anyone to own the scarred parasite it would have been him. He had often tried to buy me off of Felix since they were best friends, but that never happened. Felix liked oddities and being the only female of my kind made me an oddity. Vladmir had a fondness for fighters with a warrior's spirit and it was pretty obvious the southern vampire had that.

When Vladmir came in to hug me all hell broke loose. I had forgotten that Jasper did not know the two of us to be friends and he must have taken the movements of the older man as hostile. Before I could blink he had lunged and I did the first thing that popped in to my head. I threw myself in front of Vladmir and Felix which caused his stone like body to crash in to mine with a force which literally knocked the wind out of me. I could feel the air leave my lungs as they burned with the need for a fresh breath, yet I pushed my physical pain to the side and use all my upper body strength to push him back and away from the humans.

A vicious snarl filled the air and I growled back baring my teeth as I braced my feet against the floor in case he tried to push forward again. His eyes were black with hunger and the need to kill. I felt my defensive nature immediately make an appearance. Shifters primary function before we had been caught and treated like animals had been to protect humans from vampires and I would be doing that in this moment. We were no longer Leah and Jasper and instead shifter and blood sucker. Enemies with two very different goals and neither of us wanted to back down.

A part of my mind registered that he didn't realize what he was doing. His thirst had taken over and that is what had started to control him. I knew I should try to talk him down even though my first and foremost desire was to rip him to shreds before setting him on fire to make sure the threat had been taken care of. "Jasper if you are in control then listen to me. Whatever you think happened is not what you believe. He was not trying to harm me in any way, shape, or form. Vladmir is my friend and if you do not back down we may be fighting sooner than either of us really want. I may not want to kill you sooner than I have to, but if you give me no choice then I will. I won't hesitate to take you down."

The strangest thing happened in the next instant. Jasper snapped out of his crouch as his black eyes melted back in to the red I had grown accustomed to. All his anger had disappeared as soon as I spoke to him. "I thought he would try to hurt you in the same way Royce tried. I apologize for attacking without reason and I hope I did not hurt you Leah."

"It is not a problem." I stated and motioned behind me to Felix and Vladmir who had been watching with interest. "Felix I would like you to meet my new cellmate and Jasper I would like to introduce you to Vladmir who is your new owner and neighbor to Felix. It looks like we are going to be neighbors both on off weeks and on weeks."

He nodded politely to the two men before stepping forward to greet his owner. "Please accept my apologies for my behavior."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Vladmir stated before reaching in to one of the deep pockets of his trench coat and pulling out a bag of blood before offering to him. "I like knowing that you have a fighting spirit since it means I made the right choice in choosing you over someone else. I see that you have already met Leah. It appears you two get along and I am pleased to see this since you will be training together and sharing the small cottage behind Felix and I's homes. I am sure she will explain everything to you once we get out of here."

The two of us looked at each other as we walked out. I could feel him staring at me again and I figured that he would want to talk once we were alone. I had to wonder what living with him would be like. Sharing a cell is one thing, but sharing a home is completely another. I just hoped we wouldn't end up killing the other since that was not very good in the trying to help each other survive plan we had going on.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be in Jasper's POV and I thought that would be interesting because Jasper is a vampire and obviously other vampires live with Felix and Vladmir and since vampires are very territorial as I have shown so far, I figured Jasper's POV as he met the other vampires would be very interesting. Let me know what you all think about this. You know I love hearing your thoughts. I am sorry I have not updated a lot, but I have been sick and stressed and doctor's orders are to rest so I post when I can though I rest most of the time.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV:_

I could feel them all inside the big mansion where the humans lived. I could _feel _each and every non-human and whatever they were feeling in this moment. The wolves and witches were sleeping or eating while the vampires had separated in to rooms as far away from each other as possible. I have to admit I was surprised to see the house still standing with so many vampires residing inside. This had to be the biggest group of vampires gathered together I had seen since my time with Maria. Even then with all my calming abilities it had been dangerous times. One wrong move and you would be dead. I found it interesting that these vampires had not taken down each other before going for the other supernatural beings and finally the humans. It was almost as if they were a family or something of the sort. Some of them actually _cared _about the people around them.

"Home sweet home." Leah mumbled under her breath and I turned my full attention to her. We had decided to all ride together since apparently Vladmir and Felix were good friends and neighbors.

As we exited the large black SUV I could feel my fighting instinct kick in. I did not want to be here. Danger oozed from every crevice of the house and I knew it to be my survival instinct telling me that other vampires were around. I had fought my whole existence and for me to co-exist peacefully with others of my kind happed to be a very foreign idea to me. I wanted to lash and kill the first thing I came in to contact with and since it happened to be Leah who was closest to me I fought the urge off the best I could.

Vladmir looked at his watch before turning his attention fully to me. I took the time to study my new owner as he stared right back. He was obviously of Romanian descent. He had blond hair so bright it could take on the sun and in the wrong lighting may seem to be a poor dye job. His blue eyes bright like a cloudless day I had not seen since my days of a human. He was small and stocky and I could tell that had he been a vampire he would've been a force to be reckoned with.

His appearance may make him seem young to anyone looking his way, but I could see the age in his eyes. He had seen a lot of death in his short human life and I had to wonder if he chose me because he had sensed how good of a fighter I was. Maybe he was tired of losing his 'pets' so quickly. The she-wolf had informed me he had a habit of losing fighters quicker than anyone else she knew. Apparently my new owner had a lot of people who wanted to see all his fighters wiped out so they would have a chance of making a name for themselves in the betting world.

"I have an appointment I need to be getting to, but I will have someone show you around." He stated as we made our way inside his large home. "Tanya!"

I realized that Leah had been ordered to follow us and I figured it was because Vladmir feared I would snap like I had back at the prison. I had no excuse for my behavior other than the fact I thought Leah had been in danger. Human emotions such as friendship and love had no meaning in my life and so understanding the signs would take time. To me every single move a person made could be taken as hostile. When you live a certain way for so long then you are bound to grow accustomed to it. Having been surrounded by newborns my whole life as one of the undead did not leave much room for non-violent relationships. They had a habit of attacking now before they tried to assess a situation. The only reason I lasted so long in the first place is because I am and always have been a thinker. I try to use my head first instead of relying solely on my actions.

Out of the blue a vampire female with hair so blond it could almost be considered white with a slight curl to it came out of nowhere. She was beautiful even by a vampires standards and she was exactly the kind of woman Maria would have used to seduce young men in to a life of death. The emotions coming from her were not in any way, shape, or form hostile and yet that is what I took it as. The second she came close enough I had pinned her to the wall. My teeth bared as my fingers dug in to the flesh around her throat. It would for obvious reasons have no effect on her ability to breath, but it would keep her incapacitated for the moment. I could feel the fear rolling off of her as she looked to her human owner for directions. Had we been in the wild one of us would've been dead by this point in time.

"Jasper, release her right this instant!" The command was cold and left no room for argument. I was not someone who took orders from a human and yet I found myself obeying. It was the left over soldier inside of me wanting to do as I was told and not all to do with actual respect or even fear. "I can see that this is not going to work out as I had hoped. I will have to slowly introduce you to the staff one by one. I will not tolerate fighting among my staff. If you are feeling the need to kill then you will do it in the ring and that is the only place. Since you are not ready to be around anyone else I have to ask Leah to show you around. She knows this place better than some of my servants."

"It is not a problem." My cell mate said as she came up next to me and placed her hand on my arm. "I will give you the grand tour of Casa De Vladmir. I know this place better than an open book."

I nodded once rather liking the idea of her being my tour guide. At least with Leah Clearwater I knew I could trust her. She had shown me more kindness in my first days to this new life than I had ever been shown in both my vampire life and human one. She had become important to me for reasons I had yet to completely understand. I spent many hours trying to understand this pull I had towards her, but so far I came up blank. More time would help reveal my feelings though with the life we both lived I could not be sure how much time either of us had left.

Vladmir left after I had released the blond. I tilted my head as I watched them leave. "He is in love with her and feels ashamed because of it."

Leah's voice sounded from next to me. Her voice was easy to recognize because while I had become used to the sugary sweet bell like chimes of other vampires Leah's voice had a rougher texture to it as did her emotions. I would be able to spot her from miles away just by hearing her voice or sensing her emotions. I liked to think of emotions like a signature and hers was unique and unlike anything I had ever seen or felt before. It was most definitely something I could get used to over time. As it were I had come to feel attachment to her emotional vibe and voice it was something I looked forward to hearing.

"He has loved Tanya for as long as I have known him." She told me as her voice softened somewhat. "He saved her from a bad life as a sex slave years before I was even born. He took her on as a maid since he did not want her fight and she was very timid because of what had been done to her. Over time she became head of this household and his mistress. I always feel bad for them since it is against the law for them to be together for anything other than meaningless sex. He wants to marry her, but it is not allowed. I think that is why he fights so hard for equal rights. He would run away with her if he could. It would be so much simpler if she was a shifter and had imprinted on him. The law accepts relationships between a human and a shifter if the wolf imprints because killing the wolf would cause harm to the human and in ways that could be taken as torture."

"Imprinting?" I said the one word as a question since I had no idea what it was. I had never heard of it before and saying it had felt odd on my tongue.

"Hard to explain." She told me as we started walking side by side. I could tell the subject of imprinting bothered her and I did not understand why. It may have been wrong of me, but I actually gave her emotions a little push so that she would feel the sudden urge to open up. In my defense I only wanted to understand. "It is kind of like mating I guess. You see that one person and you are gone. You would do anything, be anything, live, breathe, and die for whoever you imprinted. They are like gravity and nothing else matters. If they die then a piece of you dies with them."

"Have you imprinted?" I questioned because she talked as if she knew the feeling well. I did not feel anything coming off of her that even came close to what she had been describing and yet maybe even with my power I would be unable to feel an imprint. I have no idea how it works and maybe being an empath such as my-self does not give me the power to feel something so powerful. I do have to admit that I wanted to feel what she described since it would probably be the closest thing to feeling human as I would ever get. "I know you said shifters can imprint on humans so I am guessing that if you have imprinted it was not on a human being."

Sadness washed over me in waves and I had to stop a moment to grasp the wall for support. Why did I feel her emotions stronger than I had with anyone else living or dead? "No, I have never imprinted and I am not sure if I would want to or not. I have seen it happen and to be that devoted to someone seems scary to me and yet it has to be nice knowing you found the one. This may sound weird, but if I did imprint I would not want it to happen with a human. Most shifters would kill to imprint on a human and break free of this life, but I am a fighter inside and out. It is the only thing I have ever really been good at and the only thing I know. Leaving a life of fighting would put me in an environment I know nothing about. It makes me weird doesn't it?"

I smiled and shook my head as we both leaned against the wall. "I understand where you are coming from actually. All I have ever known is death and bloodshed. To be honest you are the only person I have ever considered a friend and the feeling is so new to me. Sometimes I think it would be easier to go back to feeling nothing for anybody since I was taught caring to be a weakness and here I am learning that friendship can actually be strength. You would be surprised how much you learn when you have no other choice."

"I guess I am good at something other than fighting then." Leah stated as she pushed off the wall and started walking again. I took it as my cue to follow her. "It looks like I can be not only a good friend, but a good teacher as well. It looks like we both have a lot to learn from each other. I just hope we both live long enough to do so."

TBC…

**AN: I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter since in the next one Jasper will be meeting Edward. The next chapter is going to be in Leah's POV and you will learn more about sex slave supers. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Let me know if you liked it or not. I will try to update more often, but I cannot promise since things are still not the best.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper was quiet while I showed him around the house and then the grounds. I was saving the little cottage I had lived in alone for last since I was slightly embarrassed when I remembered how untidy I had left the place. I wasn't exactly a clean freak when it came to the little cottage since I only to stay there every other week anyways. I usually left blood soaked clothes and other nasty shit such as that lying around since I never had company over. Well sometimes Edward would come see me if his human owner and queen bitch of the world Bella swung by to see if Felix or Vladmir had bought any new vampires she could use as sex slave supers. She was more in to vampires than shifters or true wolves.

Considering my new roommate wasn't exactly a chatterbox at the best of times and so I did not let his silence bother me now. I started to get a skip in my step as we approached the workout room. Felix often brought me over to Vladmir's house when we were training since the Romanian man had a much more extensive work out room. It had to be my favorite room out of all the rooms of either house. I could feel a smile spread across my face as I opened the door and quickly ushered him inside.

"This has to be the greatest room ever created." I chirped, yes I actually chirped in happiness. I started pointing to different machines before explaining what they did. Suddenly I spotted something resting on the floor and my smile widened as I reached down to pick it up. It was a small box with numbered buttons being the only thing on it. It was no larger than a slice of pizza and yet it had to be the coolest thing the workout room had to offer. I went to show it to Jasper as I explained what the small device did. "So this is probably my favorite piece of workout equipment right here. All you do is set the little box on the floor and punch in a number of pounds you want to lift. As soon as you punch in the number the box actually becomes that exact weight. Don't ask me how it works because I have no fucking clue, but it does and it is great if you want to work on upper body strength. Here I will show you how it works and then you can try."

I set the small black box in the center of the room before punching in 450 pounds which happened to be my max weight limit for the time being. Bracing my feet about six inches apart I reached down and grabbed the little handles on the side of the device before taking a deep breath and using every bit of strength I had to lift it up and over my head. I held it there for ten seconds even though the muscles in my arms were burning from the effort before I set it back down and smiled at the vampire in pride.

"Here now you try. You should be able to lift this weight, but if it is too much for you then tell me and I will-"My jaw dropped when Jasper walked to the center of the room and looped two fingers beneath the handle before easily lifting the device up with no strain what so ever and began swinging it around his two fingers as if it weighed no more than a piece of paper. I could feel red hot anger shoot through my entire body as I suddenly lifted my foot in a high kick and sent the little traitor of a weight machine sailing across the room. It smashed against the wall, though to my dismay it did not shatter in to a million pieces like I had hoped. It was a sturdy little piece of junk. "Stupid piece of traitorous crap! Do you have any idea ide what you just did?"

The honey blond vampire looked amused at my outburst of anger and that only pissed me off worse. "I succeeded?"

"You beat my maximum weight without breaking a sweat of any kind and before you tell me vampires do not sweat, you know what I am trying to say. How much can you actually lift anyways?" I barked out trying to calm down and remember he was a vampire and that would make it him stronger than me.

"Well I have never actually tested my limit, though I do know it is possible for me to lift two big rig trucks over my head. They are very hard to get a good grasp on and so I never got to see for sure, but I am pretty sure I could lift three without much-"He never got a chance to finish what he had been saying since I chose that moment to let out a scream of frustration.

After I had screamed out nearly all the breath in my lungs I started to stalk towards him and because he was a smart leech he retreated quickly the closer I got to him. My eyes narrowed as I stopped about a foot in front of him and crossed my arms over my chest. "So you are telling me that while I have spent my entire life working on my strength that you have the ability with no work on your part at all to lift up two big rig trucks?"

"Well actually I said three-"He quickly shut his mouth at my death stare and tried to fix his first statement. "I suppose the answer you would be looking for would be a yes, but I am pretty sure that if I admit to what you are saying to be true you may actually bite my head off and not in a metaphorical way either. If it makes you feel better I think the weight you have managed to achieve is very good considering your size. You can lift something nearly three times your weight. It is quite an achievement if you take the time to think about it."

I opened my mouth to let out some kind of sarcastic remark since I was still really pissed off and kind of ashamed at myself for only being able to lift 450 pounds even if it were really good for someone like me. I guess I just hated realizing there were always going to be people out there who were stronger than me no matter what I did. Anyways, I never got a chance to say what I wanted due to the fact a sickly sweet smell filled my nostrils and was made worse since it was marred by a human woman's perfume. My head twisted around to see Edward Cullen standing in the doorway and I threw myself at him as he picked me up off the ground and spun me around. If I had one friend other than Jacob and Jasper it would be Edward Cullen.

"Glad to see you aren't dead." He whispered in my ear before setting me down on my feet to get a good look at me as I did the same to him.

He looked really bad this week and I could feel a frown curving my lips down. The circles under his eyes were deeper and darker than they had been the last time I had seen him. He must not be getting enough to eat to sustain his energy. I could see the bones beneath his cheeks sticking out harshly looking as if they would break through the skin any second. Had Bella been fucking him constantly without any sort of break?

Sometimes I really thought about killing him to put him out of his misery, but then I would toss the idea to the side since Angela would kill me. Angela was a witch who was owned by Felix and yet she worked for the government casting spells and such whenever they asked. It was rare she was actually home at the same time as I, but this week she happened to be. Angela and Edward were lovers when he could get away from Bella and if the human ever found out the truth it would be grounds to have Angela killed. She did not like to share her sex toys and was always spying on me when I was home and hanging out with her favorite pet because she was hoping to catch us fucking so she would have a reason to end my life.

"Holy fuck Ed you look like shit!" I stated bluntly and raised my wrist to my mouth. I had learned a long time ago that if a vampire bit me it could kill me or make me very sick, but my blood had the strength of ten humans and could bring one back from the brinks of death. Not many people knew this and yet I did. I used my teeth to rip open my flesh before raising the gaping would and holding it up above Edward's mouth. "Open up and keep those fangs inside your mouth and that venom away from me."

The bronze haired vampire did as he was told and opened his mouth as my blood started dripping down and on to his tongue. He let out a groan since my blood apparently tasted like the best food I could think of times ten even if I did not smell appetizing in anyway. I think it was a defense mechanism of some sort because if we smelled as good as we tasted every parasite would be trying to drain me dry. I bit my lip at the pain which ran down my arm when I took the fingers of my other hand used the nails to deep the wound in order to keep it from closing up too quickly.

After about a minute I suddenly felt Jasper come up behind me and I could feel a breath he did not need against my neck. Okay this was new and kind of frightening, well not kind of frightening it was fucking terrifying. Especially when Edward let his eyes widen and slowly pulled away from me. I could read his own worry in his red eyes as he caught my gaze. "Leah, do not make any sudden movements do you understand? It is your blood he wants right now. What is his name?"

"Jasper." I replied keeping as still as I could. I could feel the sharp end of his fangs brushing against my pulse point and this only caused my heart to start beating fast which could not be good for me. A quickly beating heart meant more blood and to a hungry vampire that was like an open invitation to come and kill me.

"Jasper," Edward let the name roll off his tongue as he started talking to the other vampire as if this were any other conversation where my life was not at immediate risk. How the fuck could he remain so calm in this situation? Oh that is right he wasn't the one who was being looked at the same way a dog looks at a steak. Of course this would be easy for him. His life wasn't the one at risk. "That is a Southern name, am I correct? Rather popular in the mid and late 1800's. This would make you a Southern gentleman if I am right and I am pretty sure Southern gents do not bite unwilling girls. If you are thirsty we will go and find you a feeder down in the kitchens. You do not want to hurt Leah do you? I can see it in your head that you care deeply for her. I know what you did to keep her safe and if you bite her right now all you have done will be in vain. Why don't you let her go and we will find you something to eat. It was rude of us to flaunt blood in your face while you were so hungry. You have my sincere apologies."

Jasper raised his head away from my neck a fraction of an inch as he listened to Edward and I took my opening. Using my upper body strength I flipped him over my shoulder and pinned him to the floor by his throat. "I will release you when you think you have control over your hunger until then I am not releasing you. Edward I have to say you are looking better."

"I am." He said with a slight smile as he ran his fingers in his hair. He did look better with a slight color to his cheeks and he looked fuller. "Thank you for the extra boost. You have no idea how much I needed that."

"You may release me now." Jasper said cutting off our conversation and I took a good long look in his eyes to make sure this was not some sort of trap. I let him go and before I could react he and grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. What the fuck? I was too stunned to do anything for a few seconds. I let him kiss and then I was kissing him back. His fingers cupped my chin before he pulled away right when it was getting good. He got up and offered his hand to help me in to a standing position. "Sorry about forcing myself on you in such a way, but lust and blood lust are tied together in a vampire and I knew if I kissed you it would get my mind off of your blood. I am better now and I wish to find a feeder as your friend suggested."

He started to follow Edward and I just stood there for a few seconds trying to clear my head. He had just kissed me and I had to admit it was a really fucking good kiss. I had never kissed anyone before, but I had thought for sure kissing a leech would be disgusting and yet it had not been gross at all. It had been really good and seeing him walk away so unaffected when I was so obviously affected left me feeling uneasy. Great now he had to go and do something that knocked me off balance.

TBC…

**AN: I broke this chapter in half since I figured it was needed. I was going to make it all one chapter, but in the end I thought it would be better to break it up and this was a good place to end it for right now. I hope that you all liked it and the kiss was a surprise right? Well anyways, in the next chapter you learn more about Edward and sex slave supers and you meet Bella who wants to buy Jasper and it is actually kind of funny. Then we get back to the serious fighting stuff the chapter after. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this and I am sorry it took so long to update, but I still feel really blah.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

As I fed from the wrist of a redheaded girl around the age of nineteen or so I tried to get my head clear. There was this odd device on her arm like a patch which I had bite in to and from what I had been told it kept my venom from getting in to her blood stream. At least that was one thing I did not have to worry about. Now I focus all of my thoughts on my stupidity earlier in the day. What had I been thinking when I kissed Leah? I had not been lying when I told her that regular lust and blood lust are tied together, but still that did not give me any right to violate her as I had done. I did get read feelings of hate from her, but I wouldn't be surprised if she had felt in such a way. I had absolutely no right to kiss her as I had and yet I did because deep down I had wanted to.

When I saw the other vampire I now knew to be called Edward Cullen feeding from her, a strange emotion bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of me. At the immediate time I could not identify it since I have never felt it before personally, but after having had a bit of time to think on it and going through emotions I had picked up from other people I knew it had been jealousy and possessiveness. Leah was _my _shifter and to her offering her blood so freely to someone had brought out my territorial instinct. I had wanted to feel from her as well, to bite her and mark her as mine, but since I had been told how dangerous it could be for her I decided to kiss her instead. That had been my way of showing this _other _vampire she was mine and he had reacted as he should. He backed down and submitted so I had let it go and played it off as if it had been nothing.

"You are going to have her tell her one of these days you know." Edward was sitting next to me as I drank from the human 'feeder' as they called the humans who were basically our food. He was there to make sure that I did not take too much and end killing her. Thankfully Leah had gone off somewhere when a servant who was yet another female vampire told her that Vladmir was on the phone and wanted to talk to her. "She is going to find out sooner or later with the way you behave around her and I would suggest she found it out from you. I know Leah acts like a hard ass at times, but she is a very vulnerable girl deep down and if she feels you are keeping something from her you may risk losing the friendship you have with her. Just so you know and this stay between us, but she liked the kiss too. She liked it more than she will ever let on."

The honey blond vampire went to respond as he pulled away from the feeder and she left the room, though he never got the chance since the sweetest smell was getting stronger by the second as footsteps became louder and louder. He could feel his mouth watering at the smell and his previous feeding seemed to vanish as the blood lust gnawed at his gut. The venom got so thick in his mouth he had to swallow it back twice. From the corner of his eye he saw Edward tense and cringe away almost as if in fear. For a moment he could not understand why the bronze haired vampire would fear a human and then it hit him. The one who smelled so divine must be Edward's human owner Isabella. The one Edward was telling him about as he fed the one he feared and hated at the same time.

A human girl came in and she could be no older than twenty one or twenty two at the most. She had long brown hair and a heart shaped face with almond eyes. The smell coming off her was amazing and yet he could hear Edward mumble under his breath low enough for the human to be unable to hear. "Bella is the opposite of Leah when it comes to blood. She may smell appetizing now, but one bite and you will regret it. She tastes like ash or how I suspect death would taste to a human."

The human girl came hurdling in to the room and nearly tripped over her two feet and yet she managed to somehow catch herself. She stopped right in front of the other male vampire which she would call her pet and tried to catch her breath before speaking. "Edward I just heard you fed from Leah! If you weren't feeling well you should have said something before we left. I would have given you some of my blood. It is _my _job to take care of you after all. How are you feeling? Do you need some more?"

She offered her wrist which had the same odd pad thing on it that my feeder had been wearing. Her smile was full of lust and want and I shook my head in disgust. Could she not see how put off the copper haired man was? "I am sorry I did not come to you my Bella, (My Bella is what he was forced to call her as a way of showing her ownership over him) but I had to act quickly and since it came on suddenly and Leah was there at the moment. There was no time to send someone looking for you. You have my sincere apologies my Bella."

The human girl frowned and I could sense the anger and betrayal building up within her. "Well now I am going to have to take you to that doctor to get you checked out. Who knows what kind of diseases that no good _dog _may have given you."

Hearing her words my head snapped in her direction and I let out a low growl. Vladmir I would listen to because he was my owner, but this slip of a human girl is nothing to me and I will not stand her and let her bad mouth _**my **_shifter when she is not here to defend herself. I would not cower in fear and lay on the fake charm either. "It is thanks to Leah that you little sex slave is still standing at _all_. You should be thanking her instead of just standing here like the cowardly little human you are and talking about her behind her back when she is not here. I find it funny that a human such as yourself thinks that you could possibly be better than the likes of her when in reality it is she who is high above you. She may be forced to fight for her life and treated like and animal, but let us take a closer look at this shall we? You call her a dog, but out of the of you, whom of you who is the one who acts like a bitch in heat? Speak about her again with anything less than the respect she deserves and I will rip your throat out regardless of who you think you are or what species you may be."

Bella turned her full attention to me and instead of the fear I had been aiming for all I felt was her left for Edward suddenly directed my way. She took a few timid steps in my direction as she tried to act as if she were confident, though I could tell otherwise. Her voice came out as an attempted purr when she chose to address me. "Oh you must be Jasper the vampire I have heard all about. Yes, now that I get a good look at you I recognize you from the television. I have caught all of your fights so far and I must say you are very talented. I am not much for watching the fights, but I do because there is always a chance someone may catch my eye and you have done just that. You see that is how I saved Edward. He had one fight were he won by sheer dumb luck because he isn't much of a fighter. I managed to talk to the person who owned him in to selling him to me just as I am going to convince Vladmir to do with you. You don't want to spend your life fighting do you? I can give you a nice life filled with everything you want. Unlike most owners I treat my pets well. If they give me what I want then I give them what they want in return. There is no bagged blood for my 'pets' as they only get the best. I give them humans straight from the source without that dumb little patch in the way. It is straight from the source. So what do you say Jasper? Would you like to come and live with me? I bet your temper and your tongue could be used for things other than hurting people."

"I would rather be dead." I hissed and jerked my head in Edward's direction. "I am pretty sure if you ever asked him what he _truly _wanted that he would agree with me."

"Oh ha that is cute! You are already dead and so you were trying to make a joke. You are handsome, charming, have a bit of a temperament, and a sense of humor. Yes I _must_ have you." She chirped with a fake laugh as he came close enough to set her hands on my chest. "I just know you and I will have a grand old time together."

"He isn't for sale." Leah stated from the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. I could feel her emotional state to be ecstatic and I figured it must have to do with whatever she was speaking on the phone with Vladmir about.

"This doesn't concern you mutt!" Bella hissed and whirled around in anger. "Why don't you be a good little dog and go play fetch or something."

"Ohh that stings right here." My shifter stated as she brought her hand to rest on her heart. The smile on her face turned smug as she entered the room fully. "This does concern me actually. I just got off the phone with Vladmir and I am speaking for him since he is not here at the moment. I am to tell you in my own words if I feel the need to get the point across my way that Jasper is not for sale and most definitely not for sale when it comes to _you. _Vladmir sees how you treat your 'pets' and he says that as soon as us supers get equal rights the first thing he will be doing is taking all of your 'pets' from you and setting them free. That is if they all haven't killed themselves by then. So no matter what you offer you are not getting Jasper and that means you have no business being here, though he says to please leave Edward behind for the night because he has a few errands for him to run. It was positively anything other than _wonderful _seeing you again, but now it is your time to go. You are on my turf now and you cannot tell me what to do, but I have been given permission to kick your ass of these grounds if I have to."

Bella narrowed her eyes before stomping out in anger. Leah waited until she was gone to speak with either of us. She turned to Edward first. "She is gone and you have the whole night with Angela. You can thank me later for it since I am an awesome person and convinced Vladmir to go along with it. You," She snapped turning in my direction. "and I have some training to do in the court yard so come and let's get a move on."

With a smile and nod goodbye to Edward for now I followed her. The funny thing was that given a choice I would most likely follow her anywhere. I could only hope that one day we would be able to run so that I would have the change to do just that.

TBC…

**AN: I am not feeling well and yet I wanted no needed to post this. I hope that you all liked it and as much as I hate to say this, in the next chapter an important character has to die and since I am a nice person I am letting you vote on it. Tell me in a review out of these three people who you want to see die. I know they are all beloved characters of the Twilight Saga, but I am sorry to say one of them has to go right now. I do hope that you all liked this and please let me know what you thought about it.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Choices of who must die:**

**Jacob Black**

**Paul Meraz**

**Or**

**Embry Call**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The week at home had passed by way too fast for my liking. Jasper and I had trained and spent hours just doing things normal humans took for granted. I showed him the joys of watching television and tried to teach him to dance, but in the end I decided it was a lost cause. He couldn't dance and here I thought leeches were supposed to be good at everything. It had been a great week, one of the best I had had and now I am back in my cell as Jasper watched me concern, not that I could blame him considering for the last two hours all I had done was stare at the blood on my hands. I could have asked to go have a shower and yet I could not move no matter how much I may want to. Killing one of my own kind wasn't exactly a new thing for me, but killing someone I sort of considered a friend when he wasn't being a complete asshole was.

Paul Meraz was dead and it was my entire fault. I know the rational argument to this would be saying I had no other choice and yet if you thought about it I did have another choice. I could have let him kill me and not the other way around. I did not let him take my life though because I was too much of a fucking coward. I wasn't ready to die and so in my mind I had been given no other choice. Usually I would have believed it since I always told myself that after a fight, but this time I could not do it. I had killed him because I was scared of death and nothing anyone said could make me feel better.

Was he in heaven now? Is there actually a heaven for supernatural creatures and if there is no heaven does that mean there is only hell or no hell at all? Did it hurt when I broke his neck? I tried to make it quick because I couldn't stand to watch him suffer and I did not want to be the reason for his suffering. If he was in heaven and happened to be watching me then I really wanted to believe he would be able to forgive me. I would never be able to forgive myself and his ghost would be added to the pile of ones already haunting my conscious, but if he forgave me it would stop me from going crazy with guilt.

Suddenly anger turned my vision red. I screamed and stood up tipping my cot over in my rage before turning towards the bars of my cell. If the stupid fucking humans wanted a show then I would give them one. Too bad they did not have camera's back here because I was about to let all of my anger loose. Flinging my body hard against the cell bars I ignored the painful electric charge taking over my nervous system. I used the pain to fuel my anger as I continued to throw my body against the bars while screaming. "You want a fucking show then I will give you one! You think we are the monsters, but have you looked in the mirror? How can you live with yourselves each night? He was my friend and you made me kill him! We never did anything to deserve this and yet you thought it would be great to make us fight to the death. HE WAS MY FRIEND AND NOW I WILL ALWAYS HAVE HIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS! If I ever get out of here I will kill every human I can find! You want a monster well you have one!"

Out of nowhere I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me and yank me away from the bars which I did not realize I had gripped so tightly my hands started to bleed badly and the skin was burned, though quickly healing now I was no longer touching the enchanted cell bars. Tears stained my face as he spun me around and pulled me in to his arms. I could feel my body shake as I screamed, cried, and sobbed my throat raw. I am not sure exactly how long I cried, but all I knew is that my blond haired cell mate held me in his arms the entire time. Sometime in the middle of the cry-fest I had indulged in Jasper carried me to my bot before tipping it back over with one hand settling down with me in his arms.

Not once did he say any fake words of comfort or try to weasel me in to talking about my feelings. All he did was hold me and it was the best thing he could have done. Eventually I started talking and I am not sure why since I never usually opened up to anyone other than Edward and that was on rare occasion and only ever happened if he read my mind first and nagged me until I just told him what was on my mind to shut him up. He could be a really annoying fucker when he wanted to be. With Jasper I actually felt the need to open up to him. I felt as if I could trust him and while I knew it was probably a bad idea, I could not seem to help myself. I would give myself a lecture later after I had time to dwell on the dumbness of my decision.

"Do you think there is a heaven for creatures like us?" I asked and tilted my head so that I would be able to look at him better. I could see his jaw clench and immediately thought maybe I had offended him or something. For all I knew vampires could hate any mentions of death since they were supposed to be able to live forever. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked such a personal question. You do not have to answer if you don't feel like it. You know what? You should just forget that I said anything at all. It is not like it matters anyways."

The honey blond let out a breath he did not need before I heard him speak in such a low tone I needed to strain my amazing hearing to catch the words which came out of his mouth. "I believe there is a heaven for someone like you. You have no choice in anything you have been forced to do. You do what you must do to survive and nobody not even God and his angels could ever fault you for anything done in the life thrust upon you. You see I think the afterlife is complicated for someone such as me. I hope that when this body is destroyed that my soul if it isn't burning in hell is given the chance to see the pearly white gates of heaven. I don't remember everything I did when I was human since it was such a long time ago, though I do remember parts of my life and in those parts I feel as if I may have been a good man. I hope that when I meet the final death I am judged for my life as a human and not of my life as a vampire. I have done things the devil himself would cringe away from. To stay in this life and have to remember everything and everybody I have hurt, killed, tortured, and many other things is probably the worst hell I will ever know. Nothing could be worse than this. So to answer your question yes I believe there is a heaven."

I listened to his words and nodded after he had finished. My head was resting against his chest where his heart should be beating. "Did it hurt when you died? Again feel free to not answer if it makes you anything less than comfortable."

"It is what I imagined the fires of hell to feel like and yet at the same time if you could get past the pain there was a sort of calm spread over my body." He told me and rested his hand on my lower back. "I apologize for not being able to give you a better answer."

"It was good." I quickly reassured and moved my left hand behind my head to pull my hair away from my neck. "You know sometimes I wish I could feel what I think someone would feel when they see heaven or an angel."

A moment of pause where I thought for sure I would not be getting a reply and then suddenly it came out of nowhere and I was stunned. "I have to admit that I have been keeping a secret from you Leah. You know how Edward can read minds and other vampires sometimes have odd talents? Well I have one as well and if it is alright with you I would like to give you what you desire so much. I can manipulate emotions and feel what others are feeling. Think of it has projection if you will and I would like to use it on you."

He could manipulate emotions and all this time I had not known about it? How could I know he hadn't been playing me this whole time? What if he read my emotions to get close to me? Had he made me feel all the things I had felt after the kiss? I could be angry and I guess later on I would be, but for now I was more interested in what he had said about making my wish come true. "I'll be angry with you later for keeping this from me, but you said something about making my desire come true and I want to know how?"

In the blink of an eye he was up and I was flat on my back in the cot. Jasper knelt down next to me and took both of my hands in both of his. "I want you to close your eyes and picture what you imagine heaving to look like. I will do my best to match which emotions I feel should go with the imagines you will conjure. Your base emotions will give me a clue as to where to go from there. Now close your eyes and I will do the rest. This is my first time ever doing something like this and so I will do the best I can, but I cannot make promises that it will be everything you wanted. My best will have to do for now."

I closed my eyes and suddenly I could see the golden gate resting on clouds. Beings with black and white wings and no define facial features passed me as I started to walk closer. I could feel the hum of peace and tranquility with a tiny bit of curiosity as well. The angels placed their hands on my shoulders as I passed and I could feel their joy at having me finally come home. Whispers of words I could not quite make out sounded out all around me. Each step on the fluffy white clouds was as if I were flying myself.

The closer I got and the more intense my emotions and the emotions I were currently feeling became. Bliss unlike anything I would ever be able to describe and happiness, but at the same time it was more than that. I felt complete, finished, and most of all I felt as if I were where I was meant to be. My feet came to a sudden halt as I reached out to touch the golden bar's which looked so firm and soft at the same time. My fingers had barely touched the bars when I felt myself falling asleep as five little words whispered like wind brushed across my skin before darkness took over completely.

"_I love you Leah Clearwater."_

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter and I am sorry for all of those who wanted Paul to live. It had to be this way and well I think it came out pretty well. Since I am a huge Paul fan I could not write the actual death scene. In the next chapter Leah wakes up and well the rest is a surprise. Let me know if you liked this or not!**

**Please R&R like you always do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I am not sure how long I slept for. It could only possibly have been a few hours, but it felt as if I had slept for days. I felt more rested than I had in years. As the sleep started to slowly seep out of my brain I remembered exactly what had happened the day before. I had killed Paul, had a nervous breakdown, talked death and heaven with Jasper, learned he had a special power he hadn't told me about, and then got a glimpse of Heaven even though it was not real. It had been a hectic day and part of me wondered why I wasn't still freaking out and then I realized Jasper must have been using his power on me again. This angered me and reminded me of how I was supposed to be angry with him.

Stretching my arms over my head I smacked him in the face by accidently. Truthfully I thought he would've gone back to cot the moment I fell asleep, but apparently not. Instead of apologizing I played it off as if I meant to do it in the first place. "That is for keeping your little power a secret from me. Exactly how many times have you used that little gift of yours on me?"

"Twice." He admitted while sitting up and I took a chance to look at him. He was staring at me again like he always did. "Once to try and help numb your pain after Royce tried to rape you and last night. I am sorry if you are upset with me for not telling you, yet my reasons for keeping it from you are good ones."

I raised an eyebrow and nudged his shoulder with mine. "Well go ahead and tell me what your reasons were and I will see if I am still mad at you or not."

The honey blond leech smiled at my remark before deciding to go ahead and answer. "When we first met I saw no reason to tell you because you may have used as a weakness against me. In a place such as this if my power got out then my opponents would have an upper against me in the ring. When we became friends it honestly never crossed my mind to tell you. Sometimes I even forget I have this power since I have dealing with it for such a long time. Surely there are things you have not told me about being a shape-shifter?"

"Not really." I told him and stood up to stretch my legs. I could understand his reasons, but I still wanted to be pissed and apologizing was not fair. When he said how sorry he was it made me feel like a bitch for wanting to be angry in the first place. "I have basically told you everything I know. I mean there are rumors out there about other things involving my kind, but nobody can confirm nor deny them."

The scarred vampire looked at me with curiosity. "What kind of rumors?"

"Maybe I want to keep them a secret." I bit out feeling badly for using such a hurt tone. When he stood up to go back to his side of the cell I sighed and reached out to grab his arm. He was trying to open up to me about his power and everything and I should do the same. He spun around and glanced at the place my hand was touching his bare arm. I quickly dropped the limp and continued talking. "Well as I said they are only rumors. People say that if you form a pack with other shifters after sharing blood with them that you have the ability to read their thoughts and they yours. It is called a 'mind link' or some bullshit like that. It is supposed to make us better fighters as a unit, but I feel it would be like an invasion of privacy. There are some thoughts you just do not want other people knowing about. I have never wanted to try it out because with the life I live what good would it do making a pack with someone? What if you are forced to fight them? They will have a leg up due to the fact they have been in your head and if you are phased while fighting you would both know the outcomes of whatever the other person chose to do."

Jasper hummed as we both went to sit back down on my cot. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he thought about this new information. What was I doing giving information like this to a leech? It is probably one of the stupidest things I could have ever done and yet I trusted Jasper not to use this information against me. "I can see how that would be an asset to a pack of wolves. From a military fighting perspective I can understand how this would aid you in battle. You would know everyone's precise locations and be able to know what is happening from every person's point of view. To be able to coordinate in such a way would make the most powerful army of Newborn vampires look like no more than a human army. I could see why anyone with this information would keep it to themselves. If the humans ever found out I fear you would be used for something much worse than simple entertainment for the humans. I swear this secret will never leave my lips and never would I use this information against you just as I would never ever use my power on you in any sort of way which could be deemed wrong. I would never use it to hurt you nor would I manipulate your emotions to get something out of you. I know you are upset with me for keeping this from you, but I swear I was going to tell you within the next few days.

I have never used my power to make you do anything you wouldn't do on your own and if I ever plan to use it again in the future for whatever reason it may be at the time, I will ask your permission first unless of course you are in pain and unconscious then I will do my best to take your pain away. You have no idea how tempted I was to calm you last night and yet I did not because I knew it was something you had to deal with on your own. Greif is a natural part of the healing process or so I have been told. I have never cared about anyone enough to feel grief when they left this world for whatever comes after. Know this Leah Clearwater if something ever happened to you I would most assuredly grieve for you. You mean more to me than you know."

The truthfulness behind his words made my heart flutter in a way it probably shouldn't have. I swallowed to try and relax so he would know be able to feel how much he was affecting me. Now knowing about his power I knew that I would have to be careful about my emotional state when he was around and considering he was my roommate on both on weeks and off it would be a lot of time spent together. A click interrupted my thoughts as in the center of the cell a bag of blood for Jasper dropped and a box of half eaten Pop Tarts with a full bottle of almost expired milk for me. We both went to get our food and instead of eating in our separate spots as we usually did, we both sat in the middle of the floor with our legs crossed. Think of it as a weird kind of picnic if you will. I had never had a picnic before and I promised myself on my next off week if I survived that is, I would have to have a picnic. Maybe I would invite Jasper, Edward, Tanya, and Angela along.

As we both started eating I thought this would be a great time to ask something which had been on my mind since last night. "Did you use your power to make me feel something when we kissed? I know you said that your power can be looked at as projection and I was wondering if what I was feeling happened to be my own emotions or your emotions projecting on to me."

Jasper paused in devouring his blood to raise his eyes to meet mine. A half smile curved the left side of his lips up partly. My heart did that stupid jumpy fluttering thing again and I wanted to punch myself in the chest to make it stop. All my rules about not letting emotion affect me seemed to be null and void when it came to the honey blond parasite. "Whatever you felt you were feeling on your own I can assure you. I must confess I did not read your emotions because I feared what I may find. I thought you would be disgusted or maybe you would hate me for doing what I did. I thought you would finally see me for the monster that I am on the inside. For some strange reasons you seem to be the only person who doesn't show fear when looking at me. Your reactions to everything I say and do are different than anything I have ever encountered before. For the first time in over a hundred years I have no idea how I am supposed to act. You unsettle me in the most pleasant of ways Leah Clearwater."

"I am not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I scoffed before finishing off my Pop Tarts and milk. I was still starving, but there is not a whole lot I can do about it. At least I got to eat something today other than road kill. It must be because it is the start of a new week and this is the human's way of saying if you continue to do well and play by the rules we will reward you, but if you do otherwise it is back to rotting animal corpses. "Why did you kiss me and don't feed me that line about bloodlust or whatever. I mean Edward had bloodlust too and yet he did not kiss me. Which I may add I am so happy about because kissing him would be weird. I always thought my first kiss would be different and maybe romantic or something not based on the fact you were trying to control the urge to rip my head off and use my neck as a living straw."

His red eyes widened in surprise. "That was your first kiss? If I had known that I would never have done what I did. A first kiss should be memorable and not something you remember connecting with the feeling of fear. As for your question I kissed you because while I did have bloodlust I _wanted _to kiss you. I wanted to know what it would be like."

My brow furrowed in confusion. He had wanted to kiss me? Why me? Why not Tanya since she was a vampire like he happened to be. Why kiss someone who may have to kill you in the future? "Why?"

"I think you know why." He told me before tossing his blood bag to the side and scooting closer to me. I tensed in anticipation of his next move. What was he doing? Why did he decide now would be a great time to invade my personal space? "I know you know why I kissed you Leah. It is the same reason you kissed me back so do not try to deny it. We both know very well what is going on here."

Then his lips were pressing against mine again with so much passion my body felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. I kissed him back and laced my fingers in his hair as he did the same. He wanted me and I wanted him that much is painfully obvious, but the problem how could we ever be together or try if we had to live in fear every day that today may be the last day we would spend together? I pushed the worry to the back of my mind and continued kissing him. Now this is how a first kiss should be. Thank god for second chances.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought it was about time to get some romance between the two. Do you all agree with that or do you think it is too soon? I know that Leah did not admit to loving him yet, but she is not ready to do that. She is not exactly sure what she is even feeling for our favorite emotion manipulating vampire. In the next chapter there is going to be Jasper's fight though I am not sure against whom so I am taking ideas on whom he should have to kill. Whatever person you vote most for will be the person who dies. Let me know if you all liked this or not and you know I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's Pov-_

It had been two days since Leah kissed me back of her own free will and since then she had been avoiding me as if I had tried to kill her. I did not understand her reaction. Her emotions told me she wanted to kiss me and that she had thoroughly enjoyed it, but her actions led me to believe otherwise. Had I done something wrong? I have gone over my actions and words in great details many times since then and I cannot figure out when things changed. Asking her what I had done got only silence in return.

The she-wolf had started pretending I did not exist. The only time she even took the time to let me know she knew I was still here was tonight when I was dragged out to the ring. For five seconds her eyes met mine and I knew she wanted to say something, I could _feel _how much she was forcing herself to hold back and yet she looked away without uttering one word. I suppose it did not really matter considering I could get more from two seconds of her emotions than ten minutes of her words.

She felt something for me, though she had no idea what she was feeling. It is all she thought about for the last two days. I was no mind reader, but her emotions led me to believe she was trying to sort out her feelings. It would be so simple for me to sort them out for her yet I would never do that. To force what you want on someone by making them think they want it too is a cruelty I never indulged in unless Maria had forced me. I had lived over a hundred years and I could be patient when the time called for it. Leah needed time and I would give her the time she craved if I lived that long.

I wasn't a fool to think myself the best fighter out there and I knew my number would be up sooner rather than later. So far I had been lucky to have opponents who did not use the brains they had been given. Someday I would fight someone smarter than I and it would be my last. It may even by in the next few minutes depending on my opponent. I had been brought to the ring first and now I was waiting for the challenge to make an appearance.

When I saw the human guards pulling a vampire to the ring I froze. No anyone other than Peter. He had been captured the same day I had and this is the first I was seeing of him. He looked the same accept for his eyes. His eyes lost the spark they had since he had found Charlotte. Charlotte, where was she? Had she been captured as well? Was she still free? I waited for the guards to leave the ring before I started circling my old friend. It needed to look as if we were preparing to fight.

I kept my voice low as I lashed out with left hand missing his shoulder by an inch; though to the humans it would look like I had missed him by less. Any trained fighter would know the difference for obvious reasons. Still, human eyes did not pick up every detail and so they would think I had actually tried to hit him. It would prove to be amusement for them and time for me to find out what had happened. "How many got out?"

Peter reached out and grabbed my shoulder as he thrust me down on the ground face first. "Nine if you don't count Maria. She turned tail and ran as soon as you went down. Lucy, Ian, Serena, and Davis are four I know for sure who got out thanks to your diversion."

Swing my arm around I caught him behind the knees which caused him to land on his back. I rolled over and wrapped my fingers around his throat. "Charlotte?"

My only vampire friend eyes darkened and I knew the answer would not be a pleasant one. "Dead, she did not make it. She fought the humans so some of the younger ones could make. A silver bullet to the head and her skull exploded. There was no putting her back together after that."

I let go of his throat and did a back flip so it would look as if he had caught me off guard. The truth was his anguish was burning me from the inside out and I had to get away from it even if just for a few moments on the other side of the ring. "I am sorry Peter. I should have made sure you two were the first to get out."

"It is not your fault old friend. You did what you could." He approached and swung his arms in such a way I would have no choice other than to grab both sides of his head. "You know what I want you to do. You promised me that if anything happened to Charlotte you would make sure I followed. Please don't make me live in a world without her."

"I can't." I replied and went to remove my hands, but Peter placed both of his hands over mine quickly.

"Please old friend." He begged and fell to his knees as if saying he was ready. "I cannot be in a world where she no longer exists. I want to be with Charlotte and at least with you I know you'll do it as quickly as you can without leaving me to suffer. My run has been a long one, but now it is my time to rest."

"Have a safe journey and tell Charlotte I will miss her." I muttered before closing my eyes and twisting as hard and fast as I could. I could feel his head detach from the rest of his body and I did not open my eyes as I sniffed out the gasoline in the corner and burned what remained of my only true friend I had made in the outside world. As the body turned to ash I opened my eyes and crossed myself quickly before kneeling down in a show of respect. "As I walk through the valley of death I shall fear no evil. Go in piece my brother."

00000000

I put up no fight as they dragged me back to my cell. I heard a murmur about people being upset the fight was so lacking in drama, but I could honestly give a damn. I had just killed someone I considered a friend and all they cared about were ratings. Now I understood Leah's pain over the male shifter she had been forced to kill. For the first time in my life I wanted to feel numb to it all. I wanted to get lost in the bloodlust and become more animal than human because at least as a killing machine I could live with what I done more than I could handle the fact I had ended Peter's life.

"Jasper?" Leah was by my side as soon as the cell door had closed. I did not turn to look at her when she spoke. I focused on gathering up every emotion inside of me both good and bad. "I saw the fight and even if the humans couldn't hear what happened I did. I have super hearing remember? Look you were there when I needed to talk after Paul and if you need to talk now whatever awkwardness between us can be forgotten for now."

I gently shoved her to the ground. "Cover your ears and stay down until I say otherwise."

She opened her mouth to protest, but I never gave her a chance. With one powerful surge I pushed every single bit of emotion out in a tidal wave along with a roar of fury. I could hear the other supernatural creatures being knocked off of their feet by the wave of emotion and even the humans watching the show taking place in the ring were suddenly knocked to the ground. I pictured the faces of all the people I had been forced to kill since being captured along with the people my shifter had been forced to murder. I pictured Charlotte sacrificing herself for the younger newborns. She had always been so caring and in the end it had been her downfall. She died because she cared too much.

Finally when I felt hollow inside I fell to my hands and knees. I reached up to grip my hair wanting to tear it out. I had never felt so overwhelmed and useless before. "I wish I had the ability to cry. That is the only way I can get out what I am feeling. You are so lucky to have tears as an outlet Leah."

"Let me cry for you." I was surprised by the words as overly warm hands came to settle over mine in my hair and force them down so they rested between us in my lap. "You were there for me the other night and I am going to be here for you now. I know how badly you wish you could cry and so I want you to make me feel everything you are feeling. Let me carry this burden for you. I know that it will not take the pain away for good, but it will help in the now. Let me do this for you Jasper. Let me the vessel for your sorrow."

I shook my head and tried to pull my hands from hers. I could never ask her to carry such a burden for me. "You have been through enough and I will not add to your pain. I will survive and continue living. This is something I must deal with on my own. You do not have to pity me Leah Clearwater."

The female shifter rolled her eyes. "This is not pity Jasper Whitlock. If I pitied you I would be spouting fake words of understand and other bullshit. This is me showing you I care. Yes, you heard me right. I care about you even if I do not understand the full meaning of my feelings yet. I want to do this for you. Let me do this for you alright? All I have ever done is hurt people because I was given no other choice. Let me have a chance to actually be of some help for once."

"It will hurt." I whispered looking in to her dark eyes. "It will feel as if you are dying because it is how I feel. I won't be making you feel something per say, I will be actually sharing my emotions with you."

"I can take it." She stated with a firm nod. "If I know one thing about myself it is that I am strong. Let me strong for you in a moment where you need to be weak."

"Thank you." I told her before moving my hands from hers and wrapping my arms around her as all the pain I felt broke in half and moved in to her.

Her breath caught in her throat as tears started to stream down her face. Sobs overtook her body and mine as well. We sat there together for what seemed like hours. She cried until her throat was raw from sobbing and even then she continued. I offered to stop numerous times and Leah would grit her teeth and tell me to keep going for as long as I needed to until the pain was bearable. Since I knew that could be a while I lifted her up and lay down on my cot with her on top of me. Even after she had fallen asleep tears still poured out of her eyes. I curled my body around hers and kissed the top of her head.

Nobody had ever done anything like this for me and for the first time I realized I couldn't change my feelings for her even if I wanted to. I was in love with the stubborn, beautiful, loving, and sometimes very bitchy Leah Clearwater. In a hundred years I had never truly felt love before. Why did it have to happen now? Maybe this was my own personal hell because eventually she would die living the life we were forced to live. Unlike Peter I had no one who would end my suffering if I came to a point in my life where I had to live without my shifter. Yes, loving Leah Clearwater and knowing one day I would eventually lose her was the worst kind of hell I could imagine.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty good and I am rather proud of it. I would love to hear your thoughts and what you thought about Jasper having to kill Peter. I mean killing is not a new thing to him, but killing someone he cared about is. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Everyone was pulled from their cells before the sun even rose the next morning. It was checkup day today and all us supernatural creatures had been rushed out of our cells and moved like cattle in to a big empty room where a group of human doctors plus Carlisle would soon be arriving to assess our physical condition. They did this every six months to make sure we could all still fight and those of us who could not for whatever reason would be auctioned off or if nobody decided to buy them they would be put down like an animal.

Jasper stuck close to me the whole time as I explained what was happening. We hid ourselves in a far off corner with Jacob since a lot of the other fighters would take this as open season and kill off as many others as they could. This whole room was on camera and being put out live for the human viewers. It was another form of entertainment since there would be no fighting today in the arena while we got checked out.

"Just do as they say and keep your mouth shut." I told him bluntly before we got separated and put in different sections with others of our kind. I also decided to warn him about something else considering this was his first time in this situation. "Whatever they do to you do not tell them your power. They will take you away and to one of their top secret facilities to see how you can be of more use to them. Show them you're a good fighter when they ask for a demonstration, but do not tell them about your ability to control emotions. It will not end well if you do."

I could tell the honey blond vampire was fighting as they pulled him away and I shook my head trying to get him to cooperate with them. Fighting right now is one of the stupidest things he could be doing. Had he not heard a thing I had said? Finally they got him wrangled in and under control and then the medical team walked in. Carlisle was at the very back of the line. There was a bone specialist, an organ specialist, a nerve specialist, a disease specialist, a dentist, and finally Carlisle who was good at pretty much everything in the medical field.

One by one we were called up. Jacob went before Jasper and I. He answered the standard questions, stripped down when they did the physical exam, gave blood without a problem, got dressed in the new set of tan shorts and white wife beater they gave him and expected it to last him another six months, did all the little physical shows and tests of agility they required of him, and finally he was released and brought back over to the shifter section. I let out a sigh of relief when Carlisle was handed a sheet of paper and quickly declared Jacob clear to fight.

A female true wolf was called next. She was new and very skittish. They had to restrain her and put her in a muzzle as they did the required tests. They ran a little black device over her stomach and usually it would beep read indicating the female to not be pregnant. This time it beeped green and she started struggling worse. It was rare we ever got someone pregnant around here, but on the rare occasions it did happen the female was taken away and never seen or heard from again. Since she was from the wild I figured she had gotten pregnant before being captured. True wolves carried for almost two years and that is the reason she wasn't showing yet. She wouldn't show during her first year of pregnancy.

"Breeder." One of the doctors stated as two guards came to haul her off somewhere.

"No!" A male true wolf tried to go after her, but others of his kind stopped him. They knew he would be killed and as much as we all hated each other because we had to, none of us wanted the others to die before they had to. I am guessing that had been his mate and I felt a surge of pity for him. He would never know what happened to his child and his mate. Once they were taken away nobody ever really knew what happened to those of us who disappeared.

My number was called next and I saw Jasper snap his attention in my direction. I locked my jaw as I was led in to the center of the room. I stared straight ahead as they ran the same device over my stomach and it came back clear. Of course it would come back clear since I was a virgin and couldn't be pregnant unless I was having a miracle baby. It was when they asked me to strip I hesitated. I was used to getting naked in front of people I didn't know or care about other than Jacob, but now Jasper was here and it was just weird. Still, I did not have much of a choice and so I did as they demanded. I quickly stripped off my torn blue jean shorts and black tank top.

For the first time in my life I felt self-conscious of the fact I had scars on my body. With my dark skin they looked pinker than they would on someone pale such as Jasper. Did my scars freak him out? If they did, that seemed kind of judgmental to me since he was basically made up of scars. He was like one bit scarred jigsaw puzzle. Maybe he understood my apprehension now that he saw how ugly I am. I mean sure I have a nice fit body, yet the scars kind of ruin it.

"Open." The dentist demanded as one of the others drew some blood. I opened my mouth wide resisting the sudden urge to bite his hand off when he stuck it in to my mouth. I could feel him tugging on my teeth to make sure they were in nice and secure. "No chips, cavities, or breaks. You are clear from my end. I will make sure to see that you get some more raw meat in your diet. It will keep your teen strong."

I cringed when all I wanted to do was run to my cell grab what was left of my rotting cat carcass before shoving it down his throat. I would like for him to eat it and then have the nerve to tell me it would help keep my teeth strong. He moved on and the bone specialist was next. He had me bend all my joints and so some basic stretches before he cleared me as well. I noticed he took extra to study my leg to make sure it had healed right. I would be no good as a fighter with a permanent limp.

The nerve specialist poked each of my limbs with a special needle to make sure I still had feeling in all parts of my body. The little sting was nothing compared to injuries I'd had in the past. I rolled my eyes waiting for him to be done with it so he could move on. Eventually he did and the organ specialist soon followed once he too scanned my entire body with a silver device that looked kind of like a gun. Now all I had to do was follow some basic commands and I would be cleared.

"Twenty pushups in under a minute." I was ordered by the head guard.

I fell to the floor still bare assed naked and did the twenty pushups in under thirty seconds. I even held one hand behind my back. What can I say? I was just an overachiever.

"Fifty jumping jacks in under three minutes." Was my next order and I jumped to my feet before quickly getting them in a minute and a half.

I always liked to do my best as a way to say, 'ha ha! Fuck you!' to the guards. After I had finished my routine I was handed a new set of clothing. It would probably last a few weeks before I was forced to phase and then given a new set. The clothing had gotten nicer over the years because of generous donors such as Felix and Vladmir. We used to have to wear like potato sack things and now we had actual clothes. Sure they weren't designer labels, but they were clothes and that was something.

After I slipped the clothes back on I waited for the clear by Carlisle. When I heard it I let out a sigh of relief. I had known I would pass and yet sometimes I could not help, but fear that for some reasons or another I may end up having to be put down. Every time I got the clear it made me feel better for a few hours. When I made it to my side of the room with Jacob and the other shifters I sat on the floor and waited. It was when Jasper's name was called that I immediately jumped to my feet again.

To my surprise he did everything he was told without having to be asked twice. It was when he was ordered to strip that I froze. I was going to see Jasper Whitlock naked. I wasn't sure if I was horrified or not. I should close my eyes, yes that is what I should have done and yet I didn't. Or well to be more accurate I couldn't. I blamed it on my curiosity and lack of love life. That had to be the reason I wanted to see. I mean I had seen every other creature in here naked even if I did not want to and so this should be no different right?

While he unbuckled the ratty torn jeans he had been found in I focused on his bare chest. The scars on his chest were horrible, but in a way they made fit him. They fit his personality or what I have seen of it so far. What looked to be bite marks about two inches long covered every inch of pale flesh in a crisscross pattern and it caused his skin which should be smooth and perfect to be rough and well rough is really the only word I could think of. To some the sight would bring out fear and yet to the fighter inside of me I was ashamed to admit I felt pride and lust. Jasper was a fighter through and through and that in turn called out to the fighter inside of me.

It was when he dropped his jeans that I covered my eyes. I was a pervert for taking pleasure in his embarrassment and it was going to stop now. There was no way I was going to keep looking. I would give him the only privacy I could. I would give him privacy from me. I listened as he went through all the doctor's tests and only looked up when the dentist said he was going to extract some venom. Since vampires did not technically have blood they used venom to test for whatever it is they tested blood for. I personally thought they used it in science experiments, but I had no real proof of this and it was only a theory anyways.

He got dressed after that and was cleared as I figured he would be. He slipped on the new blue jeans and black t-shirt he had been given. His feet remained bare like the rest of us. Soon he was hurtled over to his side and then we waited patiently for the others to be finished. When it was done we were allowed to wander the compound and Jasper found me in our cell.

"You did not look at me." He said while coming to sit next to me. "Does my body displease you?"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't know the truth." I muttered knowing very well he could feel it. "You know why I did not look your way. Go ahead and make all the jokes you want."

Pale fingers lifted my chin and I was met with his smile before he leaned in to kiss me. "It would be unfair for me to tease you since I had the same reaction once I saw you. You are beautiful Leah Clearwater and I do not think I ever thanked you properly for doing what you did for me last night. Let me do it now."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I wanted something a bit lighter and I think that I succeeded. I know Leah did not think about the night before, but do not worry because she will. It was just not on her mind the next day because of what was happening. So tell me if you all liked this chapter or not and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

We shouldn't be doing this and I knew it. I shouldn't let him kiss me and most certainly I should not be kissing him back. We were fighters born and bred for that purpose. We would eventually have to fight each other if we lived that long. Getting involved like this was fucking stupid and I wasn't a stupid person because if I was I would have been dead a long time ago. I always used my head in situations and usually I made the right decisions, so why am I letting him kiss me?

His hand traveled up my back under my shirt. Okay this was getting dangerous. Not life and death dangerous obviously, but still very dangerous none the less. If I allowed myself I knew that I could get lost in these sensations he was creating. I could lose myself in Jasper Whitlock and that definitely is not something I could let happen. The life we lived left no room for fairytale romances. Death, blood, pain, and hardship are the life we lived. There is no room for love, not that I loved my cellmate or anything, but I am smart enough to know that I could if given enough time.

"We can't do this." I said while ripping my mouth away from his and scrambling to my feet and the far side of the cell. "Well you can probably do this, but I can't. This, whatever the hell it is between us can never happen do you understand?"

Jasper stood up and tilted his head. He took a step in my direction and I held up my hand to stop him from getting closer. Whenever he got close to me I got confused and I could afford to get confused right now. "Why not? I love you Leah Clearwater."

"Don't say shit like that!" I snapped and moved further away until my back was pressed against the far wall.

"Don't say what? Do you wish for me to lie?" He questioned still slowly making his way in my direction.

"Yes!" I nodded enthusiastically. "Lie to me if you have to. Hell lie to your-self if that is what it takes. Tell yourself you hate me and wish me dead because that is how you are supposed to feel. You can't love me because there is no room for love in a place like this. Will you love me when I am forced to kill you? I bet that is one hell of a romantic gesture right there. I am sure it will be a real comfort knowing you love me when I have to tear you to pieces before setting you on fire. I know that it will be no comfort to me at all when I have to kill you. It is only going to make things even harder. If things were different then maybe we could have tried this whole romantic thing, but the point is that things are not different and no matter how hard we wish for them to be we cannot change what is."

The scarred leech shook his head before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "You are telling me that your only concern is the fact we may have to fight in the future? If we were free of this current situation you would be with me. Why don't we just leave?"

I rolled my eyes and allowed myself to take a step in his direction. Where were his thoughts taking him right now? Didn't he think that if it were just that simple to leave all of us supernatural creatures wouldn't have done it a long time ago? "You make it sound as if it is as easy as walking out the front door."

"Isn't it?" He countered coming to stand directly in front of me and taking my hands. "They have weapons, but if all of us creatures band together we have the numbers. With my power and the power of some of the other creatures here we could easily take the guards down. We would have to wait until right before the full moon so that the true wolves would be at maximum strength because on the night of the full moon they wouldn't have control and so we would have to do it the night before, but we could do it. I have been checking out the blueprint of the place whenever we are allowed to roam free. I know of three main exits and two side ones we could take if worse can to worse."

"You have to stop talking like that." I warned looking around to make sure that none of the guards had been close enough to hear his crazy plan. It wasn't that I did not want to leave, but more based on the fact I had seen what happens to those who try to leave. "I have seen what they do to people who try to escape. It is worse than the death. They take them away and they never come back. If they hear you suggesting an uprising they will take you as well. I have seen the smartest, strongest, and most thought out plans go down the drain. The humans aren't stupid when it comes to this shit Jasper. We would never have a chance and I don't want to-"

When I cut off he raised an eyebrow in question before realizing I didn't want him know. Instead he started talking trying to make me see reason in his insane plan. "We could do this Leah. You and I are strong fighters with the instincts to survive. If we fail then I will make sure we die before they can take us anywhere. Death has to be better than this. I want to have a shot at a life with you outside of this cell. If the only way you will be with me is by leaving this place then we will leave or we will die trying."

I wanted to say something, but all of a sudden an alarm went off. It was a screeching sound that had Jasper and I covering our ears. Jasper looked at me as we both cringed away from the sound. "What is that?"

"Special event alarm." I hollered over the sound. I saw some of the guards gathering up a bunch of vampires and internally started begging they did not come for my cellmate. "It is an execution for a human. Remember how I told you sometimes they gather up a bunch of vamps and make you all fight to the death and the winner gets the human? Well that is what they are doing now. It must have been some crime because they are taking more bloodsuckers than usual. Usually they only take five and so far I see nine."

"Make that ten." He corrected as our cell door was suddenly thrust open and four guards came in holding silver chains.

I am not sure what happened, but before I knew it I was attacking without thinking. They were not going to take Jasper out to that bloodbath. I would not allow them to do so. I heard a neck snap as one guards fell to the floor dead after I twisted his head around almost in a complete 180 degree arch. One of the guards grabbed me by the arms and pulled them behind my back, but I rammed my elbow in his face before hearing his jaw shatter. Jasper had taken down one of the two guards left, but they had silvered him and he was on the floor since he could not move. More guards came quickly and sedated me with a stun gun fitted with brass tips.

"You're not taking him!" I snarled trying to get to my feet only to be stunned again. I saw them dragging Jasper out towards the ring. "You fight Jasper do you hear me? You fight as hard as you can. Do not let the others gang up on you. You come back to me you scarred freak do you hear me? You do not let them win!"

One of the guards gave me funny look before locking the door after leaving. "Well isn't this interesting? The little wolf girl has a crush. I bet command will love to hear this new development. Don't worry about lover boy because I am sure he can handle himself. My money is on him anyways and if he loses then I will be back to take it out on you for distracting him. You better pray wolf girl."

I got to my feet and lunged in the direction of the bars. I ignored the burning in my palms. "No you better pray because if anything happens to him I am going to come for you and you will pay do you hear me? By the way your hands are trembling you know I am telling the truth. You know as well as anyone that when I made a promise I keep and I swear if he dies I will kill you and everyone you care about."

He left quickly and I fell to the floor in front of the television. My eyes were locked on the screen even though it would be about twenty minutes or before they actually started the fight. "Come on Jasper I know you can do this."

I could admit to myself that I was terrified. I had absolute confidence that in a one on one fight he would win, but he was going to be forced to fight nine other vampires for one human. Vampires became vicious when they were fighting over food. Nine on one odds would not be a good thing for even the best fighter. I could only hope that Jasper knew what he was doing. He had been in the wild and so maybe this would be nothing to him. I sure hoped so because whether I liked it or not I did care about him.

It was funny that I told him to lie to himself about what he felt for me when I could not do the same. I wanted to pretend I hated him I really did. It would make things so much easier. I had been telling the truth when I told him this life was not one for romance. It would only be used against you. I had no doubt that now the guards and command knew about my feelings they would use the information against me. They would find some way to use Jasper against me. I only hoped that whatever they decided to do would not end up hurting him. If he was hurt it would be fault for losing control over my emotions when they had come for it. I still can't believe I done that. What had I been thinking? Had I even been thinking at all?

Suddenly the screen lit up to reveal a pale human male in his late thirties being led to a cage in the center of the ring. He was screaming and begging for mercy as they locked him inside. I felt pity for the human even if he had been a murderer as the commentators suggested. Nobody deserved the kind of death he would be given. Being a vampires lunch could not be pleasant, not that I was ever planning on finding out if it was or not. I watched as one by the vampires was introduced.

They must be saving Jasper for last since he was undefeated and uninjured during a fight. Just because you were undefeated it did not mean you had never been injured. To have someone escape harm for all of the fights they had participated in was like having gold. Major Jasper Whitlock was a wild card and wild cards always brought about more viewers. Finally he was pulled to the ring and the red eyes of all the other vampires landed on him. Oh fuck this could not be good.

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think it came out pretty good and many of you probably will not be able to pick it out, but something has happened that will change everything. Do you all have any ideas as to what it is? I would love to hear your guesses. Let me know if you all liked this or not and in the next chapter it kind of continues from where this one left off. Do you all want Leah's POV or Jasper's POV? Also, do you want a description of the fight? I need to know what you want to see so let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

Nine set of red eyes landed on me at exactly the same moment. I had known I would be a target and I was smart enough to know that I would not come out of this fight without harm if I came out of it at all that is. Nine to one odds were never good even if I did have a power to help me along the way. In the back of my mind as I prepared myself for one hell of a fight I couldn't it when the thought of Leah maybe not having to worry about her feelings for me since I could be nothing more than ash in a few short minutes pass through my mind. I wasn't trying to be depressive as I thought this, but the odds were not in my favor and she had to know that or else she would never have tried to fight off the guards.

Growls sounded all around as the nine other vampires tried to circle me. I was a target for a reason. My scars told them I was dangerous and the first instinct running through them was to destroy the threat. The fact that a human would the prize if they won only ensured they would come after me first. Usually vampires would not band together, but since there were so many of them and I was the biggest threat they thought it would be best to do a sort of tag team scenario., though they were not beyond killing one of their team members if they started to see them as a threat as well. The only comfort I took from this whole thing was the fact that at least I was not friends with any of these vampires. It would be must different fight them than it had been with Peter.

_Come back to me Jasper. _Those words kept repeating themselves in my head as they tried to trap me within their circle. I let a low and deep growl start at the very bottom of my best as is vibrated up and out of my chest in warning. My own survival instincts had started kicking in and I would not be going down without a fight. I had made a mental promise I would get back to Leah and it was promise I did not plan on breaking.

The first vampire lunged forward and he was a male with coal black hair. He swung to the left and I ducked right while at the same time reaching out to grab his arm before pulling it from his body. I raised my left foot up and planted it in his chest sending him flying back a few feet in to two other of the vampires who took that as an attack and started ripping him to pieces. That would keep them busy for a few minutes. One down and eight more to go, I was off to an all right start considering all of my limbs were still attached.

Two more jumped at me and one of them was a female. I did not particularly want to fight a woman, but when her teeth sunk in to my upper arm as she tried to wrench my arm away from my shoulder I lost all care I held of the fact she was a female. My own teeth sunk in to the flesh connecting her head to shoulders and soon her head was rolling on the floor. I dropped her body and quickly reached around to stop another vampire from biting in to my neck. The palm of my right hand pressed against his mouth before my left hand grabbed the top of his head and my right forced his mouth open as I tore the two pieces apart. His brains splattered and I knew there would be no putting him back together after that unless they wanted a vegetable and I figured not since he would be no good when it came to fighting.

My eyes scanned the area. I had killed two and two others were dead as well. That meant the odds were more in my favor now than they had been before. It was five to one and those were odds I liked a lot better than I had with the nine to one odds I had been facing earlier. I quickly glanced down at the bite on my arm. Luckily the female had not been very bright and therefore she had forgotten to seal the wound with her saliva. This meant the venom was not trapped inside of my body and could leak out of the wound. My strength was not affected when this happened and for that I could be grateful.

Another male who was huge probably twice the size of me headed in my direction. I noticed the others cower away from him because of his size, yet I did not let that bother me. The bigger they were the harder they fell and I had proved that theory plenty of times. When he tried to make a grab for my head I was behind him in a matter of seconds. Because he was so big it was obvious he had never cared about learning how to fight since he relied mostly on his strength. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arm around his throat. He tried to buck off, but I held on and with my other hand I dug my fingers in to his eye sockets blinding him before quickly jumping off. My plan succeeded when he mistook one of the others for me. Another vampire wad down and that mean only four remained. He was taken out shortly after by two others who then started fighting with each other as they tried to get to the human. Three others besides my-self were left now and I found that to be such a relief. Maybe I really would be able to make it back to my she-wolf.

Since two of the remaining was fighting each other I focused on a blond vampire with hair which fell to his shoulders. I had seen him before on the days were allowed to wander around and I had never liked the looks of him or the looks he sent Leah's way. When he spoke I could feel my anger spike as my eyes narrowed and I thought through the variety of painful ways I could use to taunt him.

"I wonder if when I will they will offer a trade and give me the female shifter instead of the human. The things I would love to do to her." He taunted as he took a step closer in my direction. "I have wanted to give her a test run for a few years and maybe I can get my chance. Her scent is all over you and yours is probably on hers, but you don't have to worry about that because I plan to make sure that before she dies the only thing you can smell is my scent."

"She belongs to me. She is mine!" A roar of fury left my lips as I jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. No rational thought could make its way in to my brain as I ripped and tore without regret. Blood, venom, and bits of flesh filled my mouth until I realized there was nothing left to destroy. All that remained was a pile of goo that had once been my enemy.

When I got back to my feet I could see that only one vampire remained. He was missing an arm and had only one half of a leg. "I don't want to die!"

I wiped at my mouth to get rid of the blood and flesh of my kill and tilted my head. Did he really think begging for mercy would save his life? Only one of us could leave and I planned to be the one. "I have no other choice boy. The only comfort I can give you is that since you did not try to kill me by ganging up with the others I will make it quick and I will make sure you don't feel a thing."

He opened his mouth to beg some more, but he froze when I immobilized him with fear. He stood unable to move or speak and I made my way over to him while grasping is head between my hands. "I am sorry that I have to do this, but there is no other way. Find peace in whatever is on the other side."

Then he was gone and I finished tearing up the pieces of the others after placing them in a pile in the corner. I did this as fast as I could since I did want to take the chance of the pieces coming together to create some vampire Frankenstien creature. The smell of gasoline made me hold my breath as I lit the pile on fire and watched all the vampires' burn. When they were nothing more than ash I felt as if I could finally breathe again. I had almost forgotten about the human until a key was tossed my way.

I briefly thought about not feeding on the human, but they must have sensed this because they told me that if I did not feed they would bring out ten more vampires for me to face and if I won then and still did not feed they bring out ten more. I assumed I was not the first who had planned to let the human go and this was there back up for things such as this. Since I really did not relish the idea of fighting anymore today I knew I had no choice other than to kill the human who by human law deserved death. I would be kind though and put him in to a deep sleep before I fed. He wouldn't know what was happening to him.

As I slid the key in to the lock I tried to put myself in his shoes. What would bring me a small amount of comfort if I knew any second I would be drained dry by a vampire? Finally it came to me and I opened the door. He cringed back in fear and I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder in a sort of reassuring way. "I forgive you for whatever it is you have done to deserve such a fate."

His eyes widened in wonderment as his eyes filled with tears. I could feel his remorse along with a bubble of thankfulness over what I had done for him. "Thank you."

I nodded once before sending him in to a deep sleep. He slumped against the bars and I gently lifted his body up and out before pulling him against him as I tipped his head to the side. "May you go in peace and find whatever is you have spent your whole life searching for."

I crossed him with two fingers before sinking my teeth in to the delicate flesh of his throat. It tore like paper under the pressure of my fangs and warm liquid slipped past my lips and down my throat. I pulled his body tighter against mine and I could feel my fangs penetrate his jugular as the blood started flowing more freely. I could feel the bite mark on my arm instantly heal over as my strength the little I had used, came back times ten. It took me only a few minutes to drain the man completely of life.

The guards came to collect me after tossing a sheet over the dead body. Only one thought was in my head as I was directed back in the direction of my cell. Leah Clearwater was mine and it had finally come for the time where I marked her as so. She was my mate and nobody would ever take her from me. That blond vampire had thought he could and looked what happened to him. It was finally time to take what rightfully belonged to me.

TBC…

**AN: I have to admit that this chapter came out really well. Well I think it did anyways. I hope that you all agree and that you all liked this chapter. Would you like to see some possessive Jasper in the next chapter? Who wants a little Leah/Jasper smut? Let me know what you all want to see! I hope I made everyone happy in this chapter and I know that some of you wanted to see Leah's POV, but it worked better in Jaspers. Do you all want the next chapter in Leah's pov.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

As soon as I was put back in my cell my eyes fell on Leah. She was frozen as she looked at my blood covered body. I could see her lips moving as she tried to say something, but I could not focus on her words. All I could do was keep staring at her lips and before I knew what was happening I had her pressed against the wall with my lips claiming hers. I tried to remember that I could not bite down because it could kill her. As much as the monster inside of me was in control I knew that I loved her too much to risk hurting her. I could feel her confusion mixed in with my lust for her and her own surprisingly. I wasn't even trying to affect and yet it was pretty obvious that my lust would melt in to her. Sometimes I could not always control what I was feeling. It must be leaking in to her and if I wanted to stop I could probably rein it in, but I had no plans of stopping. Not now and not ever if I had a choice in the matter.

Leah placed her hands on my chest and at first I thought maybe she planned to push me away not that she could if I chose not to move, but instead of pushing me away she grabbed my bloodied shirt and actually pulled me closer. I felt her lips open and my tongue delved in to her warm mouth. Everything about Leah was so hot and I had been so cold for so long. It was an extremely pleasant feeling to have her body flush against mine. When she slowly caressed her tongue against mine I think I actually purred. Yes, I know it is a strange thing to say, but vampires do have many feline qualities and purring is a sign of contentment and I was completely content and satisfied in this one moment. She wasn't resisting and that had to mean she knew she belonged to me.

I pulled away for a half a second which was just long enough for her to get air. I wouldn't want her passing out anytime soon. She barely took in a breath before I captured her lips with mine once again. My left hand pressed against the wall where her head rested and my right reaching down and around to grab her ass pulling her against my erection. She had to know what I wanted and if she did not before then my latest actions made it pretty clear. She was mine and as my property I had to mark her. Since biting my Leah was out of the question for obvious reasons that left fucking my smell in to her skin. I had never felt this possessive over anyone before including Maria. It was a new and yet not entirely unpleasant feeling. I would never force her, but by the way she was responding I did not see that as becoming an issue.

As good as her lips tasted I forced my lips and tongue away from them and moved down her jaw. I wanted to taste every inch of flesh. I _needed _to taste all of her and even then I knew it would never enough. Finding her pulse point I ran my tongue along the sensitive flesh and felt her shiver. I liked feeling her shiver and so I did it for a second time and go the same reaction. I would have to see what else I could do to get little reactions from her.

"Jasper what the fuck?" She mumbled the question trying to get ahold of her-self as he laced her fingers in my hair and pulled my head away from her neck. "What did I tell you about fucking with my emotions?"

"I am not making you feel anything. Anything you feel is either what I am feeling or what I want and what you want. I told you I wouldn't manipulate your emotions and I will not break that promise." I told before pulling my head from her grasp and grazing my lips against hers again. "You told me to come back to you and I did. Do we have to talk about this? You are mine Leah and there is nothing you can do to change that. I don't care what kind of life we live since it won't change my feelings. I want you and am I asking, no correct that I am begging you to let me have you. I won't hurt you I swear it. I love you."

My she-wolf bit her bottom lip and I knew she wanted to say something, but I never gave her the chance. I crushed my lips to hers again. She wanted me to because I could feel it and she had not said no. Granted I didn't really give her a chance, but if she wanted to stop then she could let me know and she wasn't asking me to stop. It is because she knew I was hers as much as she was mine. Mating wasn't one sided and just because she did not do that imprinting thing on me did not mean we were not makes. It simply meant that we were stronger.

No more words were spoken and for that I could be grateful. I wanted to touch, taste, and feel. Words were not needed in my mind. I would use my hands and my lips to show her what I felt for her. Maybe she heard the desperation in my voice or maybe she was beginning to understand the depth of my feelings for her.

Her tanned hands pulled my shirt up and over my head before landed on the floor. I could feel sticky blood on my chest belonging to both the vampires I killed and the humans. I felt her fingers run along my scars ignoring the blood and I felt pride coming from her. Pride was never something I had felt coming from someone once they had seen my scars. Fear and repulsion naturally, but never pride. I let my left hand travel up the back of her jean covered thigh. Did she feel pride that I had come back to her?

"Mine." I growled against her mouth as I slid my hand up her shirt, but before I could do anything the door to our cell burst open and a silver chain wrapped around my throat as I was yanked away from her.

"No!" Leah cried as seven guards crowded our space and I was silvered. The pain was blinding and I reached out for Leah who grabbed my hand before she was grabbed my three guards.

"You are under punishment female shifter. You killed two guards without being provoked. You are sentenced to fifteen lashings with a brass laced whip and your vampire will be forced to watch." A stalky guard said in a calm voice as my wolf girl was forced in to brass handcuffs then forced to her knees.

I growled trying to get to her, the silver around my throat and wrists prevented me from doing so and so I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to distract her. "Leah, look at me. I want you to concentrate on _my_ face and _my _voice. Do not focus on anything else around you. Focus on me and forget what his happening."

Her eyes found mine as the guards tore the shirt from her body leaving her in only a bra. In any other situation I may have studied her exposed body, but this time I let my eyes lock with hers as the first lash met the bare flesh of her back and she gritted her teeth never wavering in her gaze. I sent her all the calm I could knowing she would not be angry at me for doing so. When the second lash came I could smell her skin break. Blood leaked down her back and on to the floor and I felt my rage at someone touching her multiply. I renewed my efforts to escape my confines, but to no avail.

The third meeting of whip to skin caused her scream fill the room and surrounding area. I wanted to get to her. I _needed _to be with her and take the pain away. Gathering up all my anger I pulled against the chains trying to keep me locked in place and felt the ones around my wrist snap. Quickly reaching up I snapped the one around my neck much to everyone's surprise. I grabbed the broken chain even though touching it burned my fingers and wrapped it around the neck of the guard whipping Leah like one would with a lasso. He gripped at the metal trying to claw it away, but I yanked roughly hearing his neck snap.

Another tried to pull out his gun, though he never got the chance because in the second I had my fangs buried in his throat tearing out a chunk of his flesh. His cry caught by the blood bubbling up from his throat and out of his mouth as he fell to the floor greeting death. I felt his blood trickled down my chin as I moved towards two more of the guards. A look around told me the others had ran off as soon as I got lose.

The third tried like his friend to shoot me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted him around before he fired and the bullet ended up hitting the final guard in the head killing him instantly. I easily snapped the one I was holdings spine before dropping him to the floor and falling on my knees next to Leah. She had fallen face forward on her stomach and I placed my hands on her wounds which were still bleeding. When I had been breaking free they managed to get in three more lashes and each left her back bloody and raw. I wasn't sure how to help her because if it had been a vampire I would have sealed he wounds with venom and in her case it could kill her.

I could hear her whimpering and I knew the pressure of my hands must be hurting her, but I had no other choice. Her ability to heal should be kicking in by now and for some reason it wasn't. The only conclusion I could come up with was that there must be traces of brash in the wound. I had only one choice and could kill her, but if I didn't do something she would die regardless. "Leah I am going to use my tongue to clean the wounds. My venom will burn, but I promise it won't be much and if I do not do this you will bleed to death."

"Just do it!" She hissed and grabbed her hand before bending down and started cleaning out the closest wound with my tongue. She screamed and squeezed my hand.

I am not sure how long it took, but I sat there until I saw her skin start to reattach. The skin started stitching together and covering the bone and muscle which had been revealed because of the whipping. It was odd that her blood had no effect on me. It was good, but I had not been overcome with bloodlust and I figured it must because I was more worried about her health than my gnawing hunger. When I had finished I lifted her up and carried her to my cot. I lay her down and sit down on the floor next to her. I had laid her on her stomach since I knew her back would be tender for a few days.

"It still burns." She muttered squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

"It is my venom. I can smell it in your blood, but it is fading. I can smell it leaving your system." I assured her and kissed her for-head. "You rest now Leah I will watch you. They will not come near you again."

"I lied earlier." She said after a moment. She was falling asleep and yet I could tell she really wanted to get this last part out. "I lied when I said I didn't love you."

TBC…

**AN: Sorry if that chapter was not the greatest, but I had it planned for a while. I needed for this to happen for future things to happen. Let me know if you liked this or not and the next chapter is back to Leah's POV and a new rule is set out by command. Who else thinks protective Jasper is dead sexy?**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I woke up to find myself still resting on my stomach on Jasper's cot. My back was killing me in an 'I was beaten black and blue with a baseball bat' kind of way. It was more of a massive ache than anything else and I guess that means that jasper got out all of the brass which had been left behind during the whipping. Since I am not dead because if I were dead I would hope that I wouldn't be in this kind of pain, it meant that my leech of a cellmate had not drained me dry. It was one little thing I could be thankful for in the long run.

Rubbing my eyes I tried to roll over, but the pain was sharp and so I ended up simply turning my head to the side so I could find Jasper who had stayed in the same position all night. He was sitting with his legs bent at the knee as he watched over me. Looking at the honey blond vampire with scars covering his body reminded me of yesterday and what almost happened. I still couldn't completely understand it because one minute he had been fighting for his life and the next he had me pressed against the wall confusing everything.

Sensing I was awake, Jasper turned his head to look at me. His fingers came up to touch my cheek softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was whipped with a brass laced whip." I muttered pushing myself up by my arms so I was in a sort of kneeling position. It was easier to move if I took it one step at a time. Since I couldn't move very much I thought now would be a good time to address what had happened last night. "What the hell got in to you last night? I have never seen you like that before."

The Southern leech moved quickly and helped me in to a sitting position. He sat next to me with his hands in his lap. "My emotions got the best of me and the bloodlust did not help. I am sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I never meant to do anything you may not want. I will not lie and say I did not want you because I do. I still want you and the bloodlust has long since faded."

I rolled my neck and cringed at the kink I found. Cold hands landed on my shoulders and started rubbing them gently. Why did he have to be so nice? I can't be angry with someone who is so fucking nice to me. "So you are still on this 'I love you' kick? What did I tell you about that?"

His honey like voice hit my ear and I realized exactly how close he was. I could feel his unneeded breath against the shell of my ear. "You told me to lie to myself if I had to, though I am unable to do such a thing. I will not deny what I feel for you even if you can do it so easily. I have lived a very long time Leah Clearwater and I never felt with anyone the way I feel when I am with you. I have been with a lot of woman both mortal and vampire alike and still nothing can compare to one kiss from you."

"So what, you want to try a new species? Do you want to give me a test run to see if I can compare to leech?" I snapped not meaning to and not understanding why his comment made my heart hurt. What did I care if he had been with other women before? It wasn't as if we were actually together or anything like that.

Jasper's usually stoic facial features first turned angry and then shocked and then finally settled on a mix between sad and angry. "Of course not! I would never do that to you Leah. I am simply trying to explain how I feel."

"Well you are doing a pretty piss pore job so far." I snapped again not understanding my anger. Why was I letting this bother me? Jasper is not the first hot guy I have seen and he probably won't be the last. Never had a man affected me in such a way before and yet for someone reason an undead one was.

He sighed and turned his entire body so that he was now facing me. His red eyes glaring as he spoke. "Well maybe if you would let me speak I could get it out. You ask as though I planned for this to happen. Do you know how long it has been since I actually felt a real connection with someone and not one I needed to force? The answer to that question is never. Never have I met someone who I feel connected to and then I met you and everything changed. When I came here I was resigned to the fact I would die. Did you know that I was going to let my first opponent kill me? I had nothing to live for and the only women, who had ever really cared for me or so I had thought, betrayed me. I had nothing left to live for until I saw you. You gave me a reason to fight and continue living."

Great, now he was making my heart go pitter patter. This wasn't fair! He shouldn't be allowed to say shit like to me. I mean I am not supposed to react like this. I cannot afford to have a romantic reaction to him. He is only making this harder than it has to be. Even if we could get out of here somehow and live without fear dating would not be something we could consider. I mean by natural law he is my enemy and enemies are not allowed to date as far as I know. Why couldn't he fall for a nice vampire chick? At least then maybe he could have a hope of getting what he so desperately wants.

I won't deny that yesterday I would have let him have his way with me because god I wanted it to. Still, knowing I wanted him and actually taking him were two completely different things. I needed to realize that this, whatever it was and I hated to use the word love because it always complicates things, needed to end. Maybe I should request a new cellmate, but then that would mean I lost him completely and I really did not want that. Besides, I would have to see him on off weeks anyways.

"Look I am glad I gave you a reason to fight, but I can't let this become more than it already has don't you understand that?" I said calmly looking around when a blood bag dropped for Jasper and nothing came for me. This must be part of my punishment for not getting the full whipping last night. "You were there last night and you saw how they tried to use against each other. If they know we are together it is only going to get worse. I don't want to be the reason you die and I promise you they will use you against me now that they know you care for me."

"I don't care what they think they can do to me." He snarled showing his teeth. Why was he getting so upset over this? Could he not see that I am only trying to do this for him? "I love you Leah and you can try to deny it all you want, but you love me too. You told me so last night and you cannot take it back. Leah, run away with me."

"I can't." I whispered as he took my hand. I could see the hurt in his eyes and I know I needed to explain. "I have to be here for Felix. If I escape he will be punished as will everyone he owns. I need to be here for Alec and Jane. They are just kids even if they are vampires. I have to be here for Jacob. I can't leave him behind and what about Edward, Carlisle, and Angela? I won't leave them to be punished for what I did and they will be because they are my friends."

"We will take them with us." The honey blond persisted as he cupped my face between his hands. "We can take everyone if that is what you want. We can run and find a place where no human could ever survive. Maybe somewhere in the artic where it is too cold. Or we could find a remote island somewhere. I can feel that you want to do this and yet are resisting. I am asking you to leave here with me. Please Leah do this one thing and I know I can make you happy on the outside. I can show you a world that you never knew existed."

I could feel my hands shaking as I reached up to remove his hands from my face. "Look I am tired and I don't want to fight with you right now. We get to go home in a couple of hours and maybe we can talk more when I know it will be private. I am not saying no Whitlock, I am simply saying that we need to talk about this where I can be certain people are not listening."

"We will discuss this later then." He said with a nod making me know that he would not be letting this conversation drop any time soon. "For now I want you to rest until Felix comes to retrieve us. I can feel your pain and I know that you need to rest. I will keep guard over you until then."

I just nodded not knowing what to say. I could tell he was angry with me, but I had not said anything which was not the truth. He must agree with me partially because he let the subject drop for now. As I closed my eyes I allowed myself to think of what it would be like if we could somehow escape. What would the outside world be like? What would it be like to meet others of my kind and know we would not be forced to fight each other? The very thought had me giddy inside until I imagined what the retaliation from the humans would be. Friends and family would be slaughtered until we either gave ourselves up or were captured once again. I didn't want that to happen. I did not want to be responsible for more lives being taken.

As sleep began to take over I felt the cot dip and a sweet smell take over my senses as Jasper slipped in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was stroking my hair and humming and old country tune softly. It felt nice to be like this and so I did not say anything and continued to pretend to be asleep. He would be able to tell from my breathing of course that I was not asleep, but I knew he would pretend right along with me. Jasper would give me all the time in the world I needed because he was just that kind of guy and that is one of the reasons I was behaving in such a way. He was an all-around good guy and I did not want the humans to take advantage of that. He had done so much to keep me safe and now it had come my turn to repay the favor. I would do whatever I could to keep the scarred vampire out of danger because he had been right about one thing. He had been right when he said that I loved him as well.

TBC…

**AN: This was not the best chapter, but I thought that it needed to happen. I wanted to tell you all that there is probably only around ten or so more chapters left of this story, but do not fear I have a sequel already in the works that will be put up as soon as this one is finished. It may be a little longer than ten chapters left for this story, though I cannot make promises. Let me know if you all liked this or not. The next chapter is very interesting and so I will put in a preview.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What is it Felix?" "You have been staring at that letter for twenty minutes."**

"**A new fight is going to be introduced next week."**

"**Is it one where we don't die?"**

"**It is going to be a tag team. They assign your partners. Would you like to know who your partner is?"**

"**Don't tell me."**

"**I don't have to because I am pretty sure you already know."**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

She was avoiding me again and considering we were home this week and not in a cell she was doing a pretty good job so far. It was almost as if she knew where I would be every second of the day and chose to not be anywhere near where I would be. If she were in the training room as soon I as headed in the direction she would bolt in the opposite direction. If I were in the small cottage we shared then she would simply wait until I had left before going back. I don't know how she managed to avoid me, but she did and I had to admit it was quite frustrating.

Why was she running from me? She had to know that she could not run forever. I would be here waiting and as soon as we had to go back to fighting she would have no choice other than to face me when we were locked in our cell together. Wouldn't it just be easier for her if she admitted that as much as she tried to deny she wanted to run away with me? We could do it now if she so desired. I had no problems with running away and not once looking back. I knew places where the humans would never find us. We could be together in the way I know she wanted and yet she was fighting it and I did not understand why.

Leaning against the wall of the training room I closed my eyes and listened for her voice. I could feel her inside of the house, but the second I went in that direction she would make a run for it and so I settled on listening to her. Maybe I would find out what was going on in that head of hers. I suppose if she ever found out I was listening in on her that she would accuse me being snoop. Maybe I was a snoop, but it is the only way I would be able to figure out why she was acting as if this were a life a death situation when all I wanted to do was speak with her.

"What is it Felix?" Her voice came from the kitchen and I could hear the heartbeat of her human owner and the ruffling of paper. "You have been staring at that letter for twenty minutes."

The gruff voice of Felix filled my ears as she sighed and set down whatever he had been reading before she interrupted his thoughts. I listened intently wondering what could have caused his heartbeat to speed up in such a way. "A new fight is going to be introduced next week."

I could my shifter shift in her seat as she tried to get more comfortable. I could picture her sitting on one of the barstools with her eyebrow raised in curiosity over the news her human owner had just delivered and in true Leah Clearwater fashion her response was of course sarcastic. "Is it one where we don't die?"

"It is going to be a tag team. They assign your partners. Would you like to know who your partner is?" The humans tone held an edge of humor and I could only assume he thought he knew something funny.

Leah would be tag team fighting with someone? I did not like this new development at all. What if she got a partner who did not know the first thing when it came to fighting? What if she was partnered with someone who thought they would get a leg up in the fighting world by taking her out? If she was put with a vampire the last thing on their mind would be team work. They would want to take her out because most vampires preferred to work alone. As the many different scenarios passed through my mind I could only see this ending badly. Why would the humans want to do something like this in the first place? Did they really think the supernatural creatures would want to work with someone they saw as either a threat or the enemy?

"Don't tell me." Her voice was full of panic and I found myself moving before I could think better of it. Something in the way she spoke those three words had me spooked as well.

Felix had just opened his mouth to speak when I made it to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and both he and the female shifter turned to look at me. What was I missing? "I don't have to because I am pretty sure you already know."

Suddenly and without warning Leah turned to glare at me. Her eyes were on fire as she made her way over to me with an angry scowl on her face. I held my ground the closer she got even though her emotions warned me that she wasn't past the point of trying to cause me physical harm. "I told you that there would be consequences! Don't you see what they are doing? They are making us partners in the ring now so that they can find a way to use our feelings against us!"

I actually smiled when I realized I would be her partner. Well this was better than I could have hoped for it to turn out. Now I would be able to keep an eye on her while we were fighting. "I do not see this as a problem Leah."

Her jaw clenched in anger as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me from the kitchen. She paused so that she would be able to turn and address Felix. "I have to have a little chat with my new partner. I'll meet up with you later to see about some training."

I remained silent as she dragged me down the hall and outside before pulling me in the direction of our cottage. Once we were inside she let go of my arm and started pacing back and forth. I still chose to say nothing because I could feel how close she was to losing her temper. I do not think I have ever felt her so angry before. It was like she had caught me doing something unspeakable instead of the fact we would be partners. I honestly did not understand her anger. Having a partner could only increase our odds of survival.

Maria as evil and selfish as she been had always known that if you had a partner you were more likely to come out the winner. That is why she usually never let us go hunting alone in case we were cornered by either nomads or another army. My Spanish sire had always believed in the power of numbers. She may have been a heartless and cruel woman, but she had been far from stupid. Her smarts were one of the only things which had kept her alive for so long. If she had been stupid she would have been captured the time as I, but she had sensed a trap and that is why she did not go with me to find food with some of the others. As stated before she was deadly and smart and that made her someone who would survive no matter the situation.

Finally the girl wolf stopped pacing and turned to face me. It was hard to read her expression since she kept her face blank of all emotion. It was only when she spoke did I really she was frightened. Well actually she was past the point of being frightened, she absolutely terrified. "They want to see how far we would go to protect each other. Why else do you think we were made partners? They think that maybe they will be able to get something out of this. It isn't just a form of entertainment for them. The humans never do something without having a good reason behind it. This is why I didn't want to say anything to you about how I felt for you because I knew something like this would happen."

My gaze softened as I walked over to her and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. Did she think I would let something happen to her? Is that what terrified her so much? She had to know that I would never let anything hurt her if I could do something to stop it. "No harm shall come to you as long as I am around."

"It is not me that I am worried about." She muttered in defeat and leaned against me. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. I had no idea how long she had been worrying about something like this happening. It really had started to take a toll on her. "I have seen you fight and you are good, but I have noticed that when it comes to me you seem to act before you think. What is going to happen when we are out in the ring and we have to fight? You will do whatever it takes to protect me and that is the part which worries me. It scares me knowing how far you would go to keep me safe."

"You have nothing to worry about." I said trying to sooth her worries. I wanted to calm her emotions, but I knew it would only cause her to become angry and so I stopped myself. "I know how to use my head in a fight and I plan to make sure that you will not have to fight. If I kill both opponents quickly then there will be no need for you to put yourself in danger."

It seemed my words upset her because she pulled away and threw her hands up in to the air. "This is exactly what I am talking about! You are going to put yourself at risk because you think I need protecting when the truth is I can take care of myself. I get it that you come from a time where you needed to protect the women around you, but this is a different century Jasper. You don't have to take care of me because like I said I can take care of myself. I would think my surviving this long would have proven that."

"Leah, I-"She cut me off by kissing me. I was shocked to say the least.

For days she had wanted nothing to do with and here she was throwing herself my way. I did not understand her reasoning at all and had I been human her yes and no random moments would have most likely given me a headache. Yet isn't this what I had wanted? Why did I need to overthink on it when I was finally getting it? Maybe it was because it felt wrong. I wanted Leah to kiss me because she wanted to and not because she was scared about unknown future events. This is why I had to pull away and break the kiss even though I did not want to do so.

"Leah I promise you that I won't do anything reckless." I told her when I noticed her eyes watering. She looked about ready to burst in to tears at any given second and I did not want to see her cry. "Don't kiss me because you are scared about what could happen. When you kiss me I want you to do it for the right reasons or it does not hold the same value to you as it does to me. Now how about we stop all this fussing over the future and concentrate on training? We will want to be able to work as a team and that means knowing each-others fighting style as well as our own are very important."

I offered her my hand she took it with a nod. "I guess we are in this together now and if I die because you can't you hold your own during one of our fights and I have to save your life I am going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

TBC…

**AN: I thought this chapter came out alright. It was not amazing and yet it showed how frightened Leah really is. The next chapter is going to have some Jasper/Edward bonding as friends and Leah is going to find out that something bad happened to either Alec or Jane. I need to know who you want to have the bad thing happen to. Let me know when you review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

I ran down the hall as fast I could towards what Felix calls the medic room. Tanya had come to inform me that Alec had been hurt in his fight and while injury was standard in this kind of life it must be pretty bad if Tanya came to get me and not Jane. I saw those two little leeches as family and if something happened to either of them I am not sure what I would do. I finally made it down the hall and saw Jasper standing in front of the doorway with Edward. What were they doing here? Neither of them knew Alec all that well. I tried to get passed them when I heard Alec screaming, but Jasper wrapped his arms around me to keep me from getting inside of the room.

"Get off me!" I snapped trying to push past him. I needed to be in there. Whenever one of the twins was hurt I was always with them. This time would be no different. "I have to be in there!"

"Felix told us to keep you out for the time being. He didn't think it would be good for you to see the boy in this condition." Jasper's voice was void of all emotion as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around me. I clawed at his face when another scream filled the air and I felt Edward grab my arms as they pinned me down against the floor on my stomach with my hands behind my back. The honey blond vampire tried to talk some sense in to me, but I didn't want to listen. "Let the medics do their job darlin'. You are going to be no good to him if you go in to that room as emotional as you are."

"He needs me to be in there with him." I argued thrashing against the pair of parasites. Right now I couldn't see them as my friends since they were keeping me from getting to a boy I saw as my son. "He is just a kid. I know he is like a hundred years old, but he is still just a kid. He shouldn't have to through this alone."

"Felix is with him." Edward tried to reassure me. "You know as well as I do he wouldn't leave Alec alone like that. Jane is with him as well because we couldn't actually hold her back. She would have killed anyone who tried to keep her from her brother."

I put extra effort in to my struggles even if they were useless. "Why can she be in there and not me?"

My cellmate's voice filled my ears. The tone of his voice indicated he thought I had asked the stupidest question in the world. "Because she is his family."

"I'm his family too!" I hissed as my struggles died down. It was useless to fight against them and I needed to have my energy so I could be there for Alec when and if I was finally allowed to see him. "If I have to wait to see him then will someone tell me what the hell happened to him and why he hasn't healed by this point?"

It was Edward who answered my question when they finally let me up, but I noticed Jasper did not let go of his hold around my waist. It was like he knew I would try to make a break for it if he did. I hated how he knew me so fucking well. The bronze haired mind reader didn't even know me as well as my scarred occasionally my make out buddy did and he had insight as to what was going on in my head. Sometimes that kind of freaked me out because nobody knew me as well as Jasper and if we were forced to fight someday it could become my downfall.

"He was bitten by a true wolf and you know as well as I do that if all the saliva is not removed it will act like poison to a vampire." Edward stated running his hands through his hair. "From what I understand no doctor came to see him after his match and he had to clean it out himself. He must have missed some of the saliva because it has traveled in to his bloodstream and gotten an infection. They have tried sucking the poison out, but it is too far gone by this point for that to work. They tried feeding him the blood of a few humans and still nothing. He needs something stronger. Felix has sent for some witches blood because he would need a lot and it would be dangerous to Angela, but that is going to take a few days to arrive and he may not make it to that point."

This was bad and I knew by the smell coming from the room that Alec did not have a few days left. He had a day and a half at the most. The blood would never get here on time. He would be dead before then. I could feel my legs wanting to fail me, but luckily Jasper sensed this as well and held me up. I was going to lose another person I cared about and it was my fault. The humans had denied him the medical attention he needed because they wanted to show me they still had the power. They knew how close to the young vampire I was and this was payback for disobeying them.

Suddenly an idea popped in to my head. "We can't wait for the witch's blood and you know I would never risk Angela like that Edward. There is not enough time to do anything else and so I am going to offer my blood. That will heal him and I will heal faster than a witch could."

"No." The word did not come from Edward, but from Jasper. I whipped my head around to look at him in confusion. Had he just told me no? Who the hell did he think he was? He had absolutely no right to try and dictate what I can and cannot do. This decision was mine and mine alone. "You are not going to risk yourself for the boy. I know you care about him Leah, but he has little self-control. I have seen him with the feeders and he has killed two in the short time I have been here because he does not know when to stop. I will not allow you to take the same risk. Your blood tastes better than anything he has ever tasted if Edward has explained it to me right and he will not be able to stop."

"I'll stop him when I start to feel dizzy." I told him with a shrug.

"You do not seem to understand what a vampires thirst can do darlin'." His eyes darkened at the thought of blood or so I guessed. "You will not have the power to stop him if he really wants to continue drinking. His weakened state won't matter because with a vampire even if you are near death nothing comes between you and a good meal and that is what he will see you as Leah after the first drop of your blood hits his lips. You will no longer be his friend and his mentor. He will only see you for your blood and what it can do for him."

I glanced at Edward who had a grim expression on his face. "He is right Leah. Alec is a good kid, yet he does not have the kind of control I do. He is still a child in so many ways and he won't understand that he could kill you. Alec will take what he wants with no regard for life once the bloodlust takes over. This is not a good idea and I have to side with Jasper on this one. You know that if I thought for a second Alec could control himself I would be on your side, but I do not think he has it in him. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to risk yourself either."

I stared at them for a few seconds. How could they be so heartless? Alec was just a kid! He didn't deserve to die like this. Hell he did not deserve to die at all. He and Jane deserved to have a happy and full life outside of the prison which was there life. I was going to make sure both kids survived until one day they may be free of the fighting life. If Edward and Jasper weren't on the same page as me then I would just have to do this on my own. I wouldn't let a boy die because I could possibly die in the process. I would do the same for them any day and they both knew it. If the positions were reversed I would respect their decisions. If they couldn't respect mine then we had a problem and I planned to deal with it my way.

"Fuck you both!" I snapped bringing my arm around and knocking Edward in the face so that he flew backwards and went crashing through one of the thin walls. Jasper tried to grab me, but I managed to grab him around the neck and flip him over my shoulder. This gave me enough time to get in through the door and in to the room where Alec lay dying. I quickly shoved Jane towards the door. "Do not let Jasper and Edward in here do you understand? Use your power if you have too. Do whatever it takes to keep them out of this room."

The blond vampire looked at me with concern in her red eyes. "You told me to never use my power unless it was a life or death situation Leah."

"This is one of the few times I can make an exception to that rule." I quickly bit in to my arm as blood leaked down and started dripping to the floor. I did this after Jane had left because I didn't want to take the chance she may go crazy at the sight of my blood.

"Leah, what the fuck are you doing?" Felix questioned from his spot next to Alec. The young vampire looked horrible and my heart clenched at the sight. His skin was green and all his bones were sticking out. I could smell his body decaying and new I had made the right choice.

"I am saving him so back the fuck off and yell at me later. Oh and you may need to replace one of the walls, but we can talk about that after I heal him." I walked over to the side of the bed where Alec's head rest. I put my bleeding arm to his mouth and watched as a few drop dripped between his slightly parted lips. I stroked his hair hoping it wasn't too late and suddenly he reached up with both hands and brought my arm tight against his mouth as he started to drink. "That's right Alec you drink and you'll feel better."

It was when his teeth penetrated my skin that I started to worry. I knew Felix had some of the antidote to a vampire's venom around, but it was like Alec didn't want to stop and it burned. God did it fucking burn. I had been bitten before and each time it seemed like the burning sensation only got worse. I tried to pull my arm away, but he wasn't having any of it. I could see his color return and the skin fatten up so his bones no longer showed. Great Jasper had been right and now I was going to have to hear it from him if I could get Alec to stop feeding that is.

"Alec you need to stop." I said in as firm a tone as I could. "Alec I said stop!"

TBC…

**AN: Am I evil or what ending it in a cliff hanger? I wanted to do it this way because the next chapter will be in Jasper's POV. I know I am updating slow, but it is because of all the Christmas gift one-shots I am doing. After the holidays I will be posting regularly again and so I hope that this can satisfy you until then. I am really excited about the next chapter. You will get to see more insight to how vampires fight over what they think is theirs. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

When the little blonde vampire girl came out I hardly saw her as a challenge. I had taken out vampires two and sometimes even three sizes her size. I did not think for one second that I would have any problem getting around her. Then I found out she had a gift I had never encountered before. Little Jane could create the illusion of pain. I had a lifetime of dealing with pain, but usually I had been prepared for it. When the small vampire like child opened her mouth to utter the word 'pain' I had no chance to ready myself for the overwhelming and nerve burning pain which racked my body. I could feel my lips part in a silent scream as I fell to my knees in what felt like slow motion.

I was immobilized by the pain for a few tense minutes. I literally could not move. I tried using my power to mellow out enough so that I could maneuver around the pain yet it did not work. Whenever I tried this Jane would simply amplify the intensity of the pain she bestowed upon me. It was only when I heard Leah's heartbeat falter did I somehow manage to rise up to my feet. I could see the small vampires eyes widen in fear when I took a step towards her. She tried to raise the intensity of her pain, but it had no effect on me. Knowing my she-wolf was in danger had my body fighting off the pain. I think I had actually become numb to it.

"I am not going to kill you because Leah cares for you deeply, but I am going to have to immobilize you. I cannot risk you coming in again before I can take care of your brother and I will if he hurts her make no mistake about that." My voice came out as a growl as I stretched my arms out and grabbed the sides of her skull between my hands. I would not rip off her head, but I did have to break her neck. It would hinder her ability to walk. I could feel the bones in her neck snap as she flopped to the floor like a fish out of water. I noticed Edward come out of the debris of the wall he had been thrown through earlier. "Keep an eye on her and if she starts to heal re-break her neck until I come out with Leah. If you do not keep her here then I will break your neck and I won't be gentle about it."

The bronze haired mind reader nodded and I opened the door to where the boy was being held. He looked better than when I had caught a glimpse of him earlier. He had Leah pinned down to the floor as he continued to drink from her and I saw Felix sprawled out on the floor. He wasn't dead and I could smell that he had not been bitten. He would be fine in a few minutes and he may have a slight headache, but other than that he would live. Leah on the other hand may not share the same fate. Her heartbeat was skipping and if she had been human she would be dead. The only reason she was still alive was based on the fact that her body was trying in vain to heal and producing more blood at three times the normal speed.

A growl rumbled from my chest as I launched myself at the boy. I sent him flying away from my Leah, but he was on his feet instantly. Her blood had given him extra speed and strength, but I had the training he lacked and strength mixed with speed can only take you so far. I stood protectively in front of my wolf girl and bared my teeth. Leah may care for this boy and yet I did not know him well enough to feel anything. Right now I was angry at both the young vampire and the female shifter. I had told her this would happen and she refused to listen to me like always.

"Stay where you are." I snarled giving him fair warning. If he continued to try and approach I would have to take him out and I would not be kind as I had been with his sister. "You've had enough already boy. She saved your life as was her intention and you have no further need for her blood."

Alec hissed and crept closer as he looked down at her. "It will never be enough. Her blood is like ambrosia and I want more of it. I want every last drop. I knocked her out so that she would not feel pain. She won't even know what is coming. If there is any left at the end then you can have it, but she was mine first."

"She is mine and I do not mean her blood." I snapped my teeth and lashed out with my left hand as he got close enough for me to reach. He went flying backwards again, but he land on his feet. "Don't make me hurt you. Your name is Alec correct? Well Alec you are very young for a vampire and there is so much you have yet to learn. I know that Leah wants you learn everything and live a full life. She cares about you a lot did you know that? Did you know she would give up her life for you?"

The boy hesitated and that is exactly what I had wanted in the first place. If I could reach through his bloodlust haze then maybe I could reach him on a personal level. The only thing we really had in common was Leah and so that is the subject I would stick too. I didn't want to kill the boy because needless killing is exactly that, it is needless killing. There is a difference between wanting to protect what is yours and wanting to kill simply because you could. Plus my fighting partner would never forgive me if I killed someone she risked her life to save.

"She sees you as a son and she even took on my-self and Edward to get to you." I continued with what I had been saying. I even relaxed a bit to show that I did not want to fight him, though I still kept my body ready in case talking it out did not achieve the results I hoped for. "I didn't want her to risk her life for you because I knew you wouldn't be able to stop. I knew that you would want her blood, but Leah thought you had enough control. She trusted you and had faith you could do the right thing in the end. My question to you is was she right?"

Alec hesitated and bit him bottom lip. For the first time I realized Leah had been right about him just being a child. He had an innocence which had been tainted by the chance. He would always have to fight his inner child and his inner monster. It was not something I envied him for. After a second his eyes flashed as he looked back down at the girl shifter. "She was wrong."

When he lunged I was there as my body collided with his. It was almost like a clashing of the Titans with snapping jaws and snarls echoing off the walls. His teeth sank in to the stone flesh of my right shoulder. I quickly sent a wave of fear in his direction and he froze for maybe a millisecond before shaking it off. I had never seen anyone have the power to do that before. He was grinning a wicked smile as he answered my silent questions. "I cut off my sense of feeling so your power won't work on me. Now I am going to cut off all your senses and make you easier to take out. I am sure that Leah will appreciate the effort you gave trying to save her when you meet in the afterlife. Tell her that I am sorry I had to kill her, but her blood was just too good to resist."

Suddenly everything went black. My eyesight was gone, I couldn't hear, I could no longer speak, and I could not feel anything physically or emotionally. I know he is here probably tearing me to pieces, but I couldn't feel it. I was going to die and my shifter would as well. I could not let that stand. I promised Leah would get out of this life and I was going to keep that promise. I started to swing my arms around not sure if I was actually hitting anything, but I would it until I could no longer do it. Out of the blue all my senses suddenly returned. I saw Alec on the floor and I realized I must have smacked him in the face. I took the opportunity to rise to my feet and race over to where the unconscious Leah lay on the ground. I scooped her up in to my arms and walked out of the room.

Jane and Edward were standing there and I glanced back at the door. "If he comes near her again then I am going to kill him. I only refrained because I know he means so much to others here and I would never do anything to hurt them. Well I could personally care less about anyone other than Leah and yet she has been through enough pain and suffering as it is. You may want to go and check on Felix while I take her upstairs. Edward if you could have someone bring the antidote for vampire venom I would appreciate it."

The bronze haired vampire nodded and headed down the hall and up the stairs to the guest rooms. I would have brought her to the cottage, but since she was in critical condition I wanted her close to her owner in case we needed to call for more treatment. When I got her upstairs I laid her down on the bed and moved her hair from her face as I lifted her arm to inspect the wound on her arm. It was not deep, but I could smell the venom under the skin. I was not sure if I should suck it out or not, but I refrained because my control was never one hundred percent a sure thing and would never risk another Alec situation. Nobody would be able to stop me if I wanted her blood.

Brown eyes fluttered open slightly as I caught her looking at me. "Please do not give me an 'I told you so' because I may have to smack you when I am feeling better."

"Fine I will not tell you how you were wrong and I was right. You just close your eyes and sleep. I have someone bringing you the antidote and Alec is fine before you ask." I kissed her for-head and rose to leave when she reached out to grab my wrist.

"Stay with me?" She asked scooting over on the bed so that I could lie down next to her. I climbed in the bed and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She curled her body around mine and twined her fingers with mine.

It did not take very long until I heard the even breathing indicating she was fast asleep. I could have left, but I opted to stay. I stroked up and down her arm and kissed the back of her head. I honestly do not know what I would do without her. We really needed to find a way out of here and this life. Tomorrow we would have our first fight as a team and I could admit to myself that I was terrified for her safety. "Now that you are asleep Leah I cannot hold in the urge, I have to say it. I told you so."

TBC…

**AN: Hey I just wanted to update this and I hope that you all liked it. I could have had Jasper be more forceful, but I like how it turned out. In the next chapter they have their first fight as a team and then things get steamy hehe! *Winks* Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

When we arrived back to our own personal hell I learned that Jasper and I would be the first pairing fighting tonight where the new tag team rule was in place. This had surprised me because usually whenever Jasper and I had to fight we would be one of the last ones. I suppose with the new rule and everything they wanted to see the crowd's reaction and for all I knew we could very well be forced to fight later on in the night, though that was doubtful because there are so many fighters they would want to get everyone in and not risk using one to the point of exhaustion.

"You are extremely nervous." Jasper stated as soon as we had been securely locked back in our cell. I shot him an expression showing exactly what I thought of his oh so obvious statement. "If you are nervous then you are going to give your opponent a leg up. Do you not remember anything I have told you? Any sign of weakness can and will be used against you. If you want the both of us to get out of this alive then you need to remember to keep any weakness trapped deep inside. You are a good fighter Leah and together we will easily take out the threat as long as you do not let your emotions control you."

I gave him thumbs up and rolled my eyes. "Don't act like I have PMS gotcha."

The honey blond cleared his throat and I could he wanted to laugh or maybe even smile, but the situation was so damned dire he couldn't allow himself a moment of fun. I watched as he cocked his head to side listening to the announcers out in the ring. "We are up next and it is interesting they are making some speech about seeing if love can overcome a sibling bond. It seems they believe you and I are in some sort of relationship and our opponents are a brother and sister team. From what I understand we are facing true wolves."

"Well this should be interesting. Go team!" I did a fake fist pump in order to keep from losing my mind and I would if I thought about everything which could end up going wrong if Jasper and I were not careful. After a few seconds the guard's came for us and I grabbed my leech partners arm to stop him from leaving. "I just wanted to say…Don't die out there okay?"

His red eyes filled with amusement since he could no doubt feel my embarrassment. "The same goes for you partner."

As it turns out the brother and sister team we were facing happened to be new and that could be taken as a good thing or a bad one. Since they were new it meant they had no formal training and would fight to defend themselves as they would in the wild. This could be taken as good because it meant they had no defined style of fighting and would lash out a lot. Lashing out was good because it would give us more opportunities to take them down. Yet it was also bad because I was not used to fighting someone who did not have formal training and trying to read their body language would not be easy for me. It was a good thing I would be fighting with Jasper. His knowledge of the outside would be key in this fight. I would allow him to take the lead this time since whether I liked it or not he knew what he was doing even when I did not.

When both teams at been escorted to the ring we were allowed a few moments to talk with our partners. I felt Jasper slip something in to my hand and I looked down in confusion to see a pocket knife made with a silver blade. Where on earth had he gotten this? He must have felt my confusion because his next words explained everything. "I took it off one of the guards. I thought it would be useful since true wolves can be hurt by silver. Use it if you have to darlin' go straight for the throat. True wolves seem to be smart and do not fall for the same things twice so my advice to you would be to use that knife when you have no other choice. Whatever you do, don't miss because you will not be getting second chances."

I nodded and slid the blade in to the waistband of my jean shorts. We had argued the day before when I had been feeling better after the antidote kicked in, about who would start the match and Jasper had eventually won. The only reason he won was due to the fact that I had needed sleep and I could not continue to disagree with him in my dreams. Well I probably could have, but it would've been a waste of time. I stood in the corner as the fight was started and watched as Jasper circled the female wolf. Right when he was getting ready to lunge he passed by my corner again and I tagged him on the shoulder quickly. He whirled around to glare at me and I smirked as I entered the area and stayed far out of his reach. That is what he got for trying to one up Leah Clearwater.

When the female with blond hair reached out to grab my hair I have to admit I had not expected that. She was fighting like a human and not the animal I would have expected. I actually felt bad for her because this meant she had not been a wolf for long and I sort of felt as if I were taking advantage of her misfortune, but then again this form of entertainment ran on misfortune and taking advantage of weaker fighters. I grabbed hold of her arm and twisted hearing the bones snap. I could not allow myself to feel pity for this girl when there was nothing I could do to change our current situation.

Her sharp teeth made a snap for my hands as he tried to pry herself away from my grip. When she threw her whole body back I felt the back of her skull connect with my face. Red filled my vision and I let go of her without really thinking about it as I stumbled back. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder as my honey blond scarred partner tagged himself in. What the fuck was this the 'who can tag more' game? "My turn darlin'."

I scowled, but took my place in the corner since I had no other choice. I watched as my leech made quick work of the girl. She didn't have a choice really since he was Jasper and Jasper has never lost a fight. He made it quick though and I had to wonder if he was doing for my benefit more than hers. I would hardly call it a fight actually since the first thing he did was grab her head between his hands and tug. I watched as her body twitched twice before falling to the ground as blood gushed out from where her neck and head no longer remain attached.

"No!" The male wolf screamed as he threw himself in to the ring and next to his sister's dead body. "Anna! She was just a kid. How could you kill a child? She was my world I was supposed to protect her."

Jasper looked down and I did not need to see his face in order to know he was feeling remorse. "It was either I let her life and we die or I kill her. I had no hate for your sister, but I had to do what I must in order to survive. I made it quick so that she would not suffer. She felt no pain I promise you."

The male wolf snarled as he stood up. He glanced in my direction before setting his sights on Jasper. "Well I promise you that you will feel nothing, but pain for what you have done. I wonder what would be the best way to hurt you. Maybe I should tear of your limbs one by one with my teeth or perhaps I should draw it out and leave multiple bites on your body so that the poison can kill you slowly. No, I think I have a better idea."

It was almost as if time had slowed when he made a dash for me. I could see that Jasper had not been prepared for this move and so I did the one thing I could think of. I reached in to the waistband of my jeans and pulled out the silver knife. I watched his eyes widen as he tried to stop himself from moving forward, but it was much too late for that. The silver of the blade cut through his flesh like wet paper as the red of his blood sprayed all over myself and Jasper's faces.

He gurgled a couple of times before falling to his knees. He tried to say something has he pointed to his sister with one of his bloody hands I got the idea. With my cellmates help we lay his dying body next to his sister and locked their hands together. The last sign of life from the male true wolf was a gurgled thank you followed by the silence which indicated he was dead.

I couldn't stop my heart from beating so loudly and erratically against my chest. We had actually done it! I hadn't wanted to think about the fact that we could actually win and get my hopes, but damn it we had done it! I wanted to scream out 'fuck you' to the humans to show them that they could stack the odds against us and still we would come out on top. I wanted to cheer and party and just celebrate our win. I was still excited when we got back to our cell and the first thing I did was throw my arms around Jasper before pressing my lips against his. This winning had been such a rush and I was high on it. I could tell from the glazed look in his eyes that my scarred parasite was riding my high as well.

We didn't need to speak to clarify that we both wanted this. It was more body language than anything else and I was cool with that. When his big hands gripped my hips I bit down on his lower lip even though I knew for a fact it would not hurt him. My fingers gripped his hair as I yanked and pulled, but it still wasn't enough. I need more of him and I go the feeling that he felt the same. When I tore the shirt from his body my breath caught in my throat. I had seen him shirtless before, but this was different. It was just the two of us right now and we weren't being evaluated to see if we could fight. This situation was completely different than any other we had been in before.

"Is this what bloodlust feels like you?" I questioned as I kissed his pale throat. He tasted like candy as odd as that sounds. It was overly sweet, but since I'd always had a sweet tooth I did not see this as a bad thing. I actually rather liked his flavor and I wanted more.

"It is similar I suppose." He replied running his hands up and underneath the back of my shirt. "I have never felt it this intensely though. This right here is much more than a simple needing of blood. I am unsure how to explain what I am feeling which is odd considering I am the empath and should be able to describe my own emotional state better than most. All I am one hundred percent sure of is the fact I want you, no correct that, I need you."

Our eyes met and for a brief second I felt connected to him. It was almost like I knew exactly what he wanted because I wanted the exact same thing. "I need you too, but you have to know that I have never, I mean I-"

I couldn't finish yet I don't think I needed to because Jasper seemed to understand exactly what I was trying to get out. He easily brushed my embarrassment to the side as he cupped my face in his hands. "I will make it special for you. I may have been with women in the past, but this will be different because there is actual feeling behind it. We can learn from each other my Leah. I will teach you about a physical connection if you help me understand this new emotion I am feeling for the first time ever."

"What emotion would that be?" I could feel my brow crinkle in confusion. As he had stated earlier he was an empath and no emotion should be new to him.

A small smile played at the corners of his lips. "Love."

TBC…

**AN: I know that I ended right before it actually got good, but I have a great reason this time. They are going to be intimate in the next chapter and I wanted to know whose POV you would like to see for that chapter. Let me know in a review and let me know if you all liked this chapter or not since you know that I love hearing your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

It was almost as if time itself has slowed down. Every movement, touch, sound, and even taste seemed to take longer than usual. One kiss with his pale and cold lips against mine went on forever or at least that is what it felt like to me. I had never felt this way before. Even in a fight I was not used to feeling time go so slow. It was not one of those moments were you wished time would slow, I knew nothing had actually caused time to slow, but to me it felt as if it had and I really liked it. Everything was so much more everything and I didn't want it to stop.

When Jasper slid one of his strong hands, so strong he could kill me easily no matter how much fight I put up, slide up the back of my shirt I groaned in to his open mouth and gripped his honey blond hair tighter in my fist. I was almost pulling out his hair and yet he did not seem to care at all. In fact he actually seemed to like it. That was a good thing because I happened to be totally out of my element here and knowing I wasn't do everything wrong built up my confidence a bit.

"I love you." He breathed against my lips giving me the time I needed to breathe before he started nibbling at my bottom lip again. I thought for sure my eyes would roll in to the back of my head.

I know that I should tell him I loved him back, but I couldn't do it. I suppose that part of me was terrified to say it out loud because I didn't know how it would change our relationship. He had to know how I felt because he could feel it. I only hoped that would be enough for him for the time being. Maybe one day soon I would be able to tell him I loved him, but right now I could not do it. Most people would call me a coward and maybe I was in some ways or maybe I was trying to keep something between the two of us. He knew how I felt and if I said it out loud then everyone would know. It was hard for me to ever be truthful about my emotions and Jasper knew that. So for him feeling my love was obviously enough.

He tugged at my shirt and suddenly it was over my head. I know I must have turned a bright red since I wasn't wearing a bra. In this place they gave you the minimal amount of clothing to be considered decent. I did get underwear though and for that I could be thankful. Suddenly my hands left his hair so I could cross my arms over my chest. I don't understand why I was so nervous about him seeing my body. It isn't like he hasn't seen it before. Hell, all of the creatures in this place have seen me naked for the physical exams we had and most had seen me naked more than once. I should not be freaking out like this and yet here I was acting all shy. We had just killed two people and I am trying to be modest.

My Southern leech reached out to remove my arms from my chest. He held my hands in his for a few seconds. "Don't cover yourself up darlin' because you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful and don't give me that disbelieving look. When I say you are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen I mean it."

I shot him a half smile and felt myself relaxing. He always knew exactly the right thing to say to get me to relax and calm down. I didn't say anything back because I didn't have to. Jasper dropped my hands and placed his hands on my shoulders as he turned me around and walked me back to his cot before pushing me down in to a sitting position. I almost asked what he was doing until I felt his cold tongue on my left breast. Oh my god that felt well I really don't have the words needed to describe those feelings. When he switched I thought I would die right then and there. He was so good at this and I had no fucking idea what I should be doing. How the hell could be enjoying this at all? He was doing all the work. Did guys really enjoy giving pleasure and not getting any? Then again he could be feeding off of my emotions, but still that did not explain why he would do all the work and not ask for anything in return.

When I felt him suck my right nipple in to his mouth I felt all the breath leave my lungs. I couldn't breathe and I wasn't sure if that was a normal thing or not. I decided to take action and so I grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up so that he was sitting next to me. I pulled him in for a kiss and then I slid my hands in to the waist band of his jeans, but to my surprise he stopped me. I pulled looking confused and feeling sort of upset. Had I already done something wrong or was he afraid to let me do anything because he knew my lack of experience would fuck this up? Both ways it still hurt and I know he must be able to feel my hurt because he smiled reassuringly.

"I want to make this special for you and you are going to let me do this for you." Jasper said reaching out to caress my cheek. "Please do not worry about me. Let me do this for you. I get enjoyment when you get enjoyment and you need to know that nothing you can do would be the wrong thing. There will be time for you do all the things to want later and other times, but for right now let me take care of your needs."

0000000000

_Jasper's POV-_

Leah really did not understand what she meant to me. I could feel she was nervous and embarrassed and I was doing my best to rid of these feelings. She was so afraid that I wasn't getting anything out of this. I needed to show her that I was and that is one of the reasons I said the things I did. I had meant what I said about her enjoyment bringing me enjoyment. Feeling everything she felt was almost like feeling them all over again for the very first time and in some ways that was true. I had felt any emotion as strongly as I was now experiencing them through her and with her. This had to be one of the best, if not the best, moments in my life.

I laid her back on my cot gently as I kissed her softly before quickly undoing her jean shorts and pulling them down her legs before letting them fall to the floor. I kissed her for a long time simply running my hands up and down her body. I could feel the tension in her body starting to leave and by this point I slid my fingers in to the waist band of her panties before ever so slowly pulling them down and off as well. When she was fully naked I stared at her. She truly was beautiful and I did not understand how she couldn't see it as well. I had been with so many women and yet none of them could ever compare to her. She was my moon because I couldn't very well call her my sun when I happened to be a vampire, though if you thought about it she did bring out the best in me and cause me to shine in a metaphorical kind of way.

I slipped a finger inside of her and was glad to see she was wet. This would be painful enough for her and I wanted to prepare her the best I could. I could feel her tense up and I sighed knowing there was no way around causing her pain. I decided to talk to her while I did my best to get her to loosen up. What does one talk about while you are fingering the one you love? Talking during sex was a new thing for me.

"Do you know that I don't remember my first time?" I asked her while slowly sliding my finger in and out of her. I could feel her starting to relax and I used my thumb to rub her clit in slow circles. Her whole body quivered and she was trying her best to stay in focus and concentrate on both the feelings I was bringing out in her and the conversation. "I was human I remember that much, but I can tell you know that if I had been with you even the change in to vampirism couldn't make me forget one second of our time together. For me this is like my first time all over again and there is no one I would rather share it with than you."

Leah smiled as I removed my fingers. "Don't be sap with all this romantic mush."

I smiled back and shook my head while making quick work of my jeans. Once they were removed I hovered above her and placed myself at her entrance. "You really know how to set a romantic mood darlin'. This is going to cause you discomfort and if you do not want to do this then now would be a good time to tell me because you know that I love you and I would never want to-"

My she-wolf cut me off my by grabbing my hair and pulling in a searing kiss. I felt like I was burning from the inside out, but in the best possible of ways. Everything she was feeling I felt multiplied. Her kiss was the only assurance I needed and so I slowly pushed inside of her. When I pushed past her barrier I felt pain a deep pain coming from her though her expression showed nothing other than pure pleasure. Then when I started feeling the pleasure as well when the pain was finally pushed to the side it almost became too much. What I was feeling mixed was Leah's feelings was almost unbearable, but again the best ways possible.

I grabbed her hips as we moved together and peppered kisses along her throat. I couldn't get enough of her. Every touch and every caress left me wanting more, but I knew we would not be able to keep this up forever. I wanted nothing more than to take a picture of this moment so I could treasure it forever. I wished that I could step outside of myself and watch us together because I knew we had to look spectacular. My pale skin with her almond flesh moving together. I know it sounds stupid, but I have no other way to express what I am feeling. Two complete opposites completing each other in a way no one else could.

I set my for-head against hers as I felt myself getting ready to go over the edge. I didn't want to go first, but it couldn't be helped. To my surprise and amazement when I came it was like fireworks literally. Then I felt her follow me and I realized I was projecting my emotions on to her and now I had hers as well and I actually came again. We were both left breathing hard as I nearly collapsed on top of her.

"That was wow." She lifted her head to kiss me again as I pressed my back up against the wall so I could lay next to her and hold her at the same time. "We have to do that again in the near future, though next time you better let me do more because what you just did was like I said wow."

"Glad I could help create a wow darlin'." I kissed the edge of her jaw as we lay together before I heard her snoring softly.

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked that. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get it out. Since I got so many reviews wanting both POV's I did my best to deliver that. Let me know if you all liked this or not and in the next chapter Jacob gets out because he imprints. It is someone most of you wouldn't expect so let me know. Obviously it will be in Leah's POV and she is going to realize that she and Jasper will never be able to have what Jacob does which is freedom.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

I felt genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time. I actually had a skip in my step if you can believe it. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I roamed the halls looking for Jacob. It was our day to go outside and Jasper had met a vampire named Emmett who was knew that he wanted to chat with today. It seemed my scarred cellmate had made a friend and I wanted to see one of mine. It seems like I hadn't talked to Jacob in forever. I really was starting to miss one of the few friends I had in this place.

The last two days had been so strange, but in the best way. Jasper and I had sex a lot and I definitely wasn't complaining. We hadn't had to fight again as a team or alone and I figured it was because the humans who ran this place realized how popular we were as a team and wanted to build anticipation by making viewers wait to see us in action again. It would help to build ratings. I decided to look for Jacob by our tree where we usually met on the one day of the week we were allowed to be out and about. I had so much I wanted to tell him and only a few hours to do it.

As I had expected Jacob was there waiting for me, but as soon as I set my eyes on him I knew something was off. He looked both happy and sat at the same time and he had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. When he saw me he quickly hurried towards me with a half-smile. "Hey Leah, I don't have much time, but I wanted to see you before I go."

"Go?" I asked the one word in confusion. Nobody ever got out of this place unless of course they imprinted, were taken away to be experimented on, or if they had a serious injury and needed to be returned to their owner until they could heal. Since Jake did not look to be hurt and I knew he wasn't going to be experimented on since if he was they would have taken him without letting him say goodbye first, I realized that left only one option. "So it finally happened for you? Who is the lucky girl?"

My friend looked down to the ground. I wanted to be happy for him since he would be getting out of this horrible life, yet a part of me was jealous. He was getting a chance at a life I would never have. "Her name is Alice and she is a vampire actually. I know usually a shifter isn't released unless they have imprinted on a human, but Alice is special and works for the government. She can see the future based on the decisions that people make. Having such a high position gives her own power and since I imprinted on her they do not want to risk doing anything which could cause her harm and that includes forcing me to fight. I will be given a position in the government as well, though nobody is sure what I will be doing yet."

I nodded since I had lost the ability to form words. It made since that Jacob would get out when the vampire he imprinted on worked for the government. Nobody could be sure what would happen to the imprint of a shifter if said shifter died and I was pretty sure that none of the humans wanted to take the risk of not knowing when the little magic eight ball of a vampire was involved. Jake was really lucky to have imprinted on her. Alice gave him a get out of jail free card.

Jacob noticed how quiet I was being and I saw concern fill his eyes as he suddenly pulled me in to his arms. "I promise that I won't leave you here to rot Lee. I am going to talk to Alice's owner who is now my owner and see if I can get him to pull some strings to get you out of here. Maybe I can convince him that you are perfect for a guard. You know how all those human politicians love to have guard dogs. I am not going to leave her and forget about my best friend. I will find a way to save you. All you need to do is something I know you excel at. I need to keep fighting and beat the odds. With Jasper as your partner I know I don't have to worry about you watching your back."

I nodded and held him tight even though I knew eventually I would have to let him go. I couldn't keep him here forever and it wasn't fair of me to want him to stay here with me. He had a real chance at life and he needed to do it for all of us who would never have the same opportunity as he did. I was not naïve enough to believe that I would ever get out of here unless it was in a body bag. The humans who ran this place cared too much about ratings to let the only know she-wolf slip out of their grasp. I would be trapped until the day I took my final breath and it was something I had accepted a very long time ago. Still, I did not want to ruin Jake's mood and so I pretended to agree with him.

"I have no doubt you will come back for me Jake." I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "You should probably get going. I know you will want to leave this place as soon as possible. I'll tell Jasper that you said bye and don't forget to watch my matches and cheer me on. Also, you better write me because if you don't then I will break out myself and hunt you down. Good luck Jake and I hope you and your imprint find happiness together. I am sure her being able to see the future will always keep your relationship interesting."

With one last hug we parted and I felt a hot tear flow freely down my cheek. I had lost my best friend and nothing could take that pain away. I figured I would go back to my cell since I wasn't in the mood to sit outside under a tree that held memories of Jacob and me. I would rather wallow in my misery alone. The thing which hurt most was not the fact Jacob had found freedom, but more based on the fact I knew it would never happen for either Jasper or me. We would never have a fairytale ending. We were doomed to end up like Romeo and Juliet, though the death would probably be a whole lot more violent and messy. I never should have let my guard down around him when I had known from the start all it would bring was heartbreak to all of those involved.

0000000000

Jasper found me in the cell leaning against the wall with my head in his hands. I heard him sit next to me as our sides brushed together. "I heard about Jacob and when I did not find you outside I figured that you would be here. I am sorry that you had to lose your friend darlin', but I hope you know that I am always going to be here for you."

I did not look at him when I opening my mouth to reply. To be honest I knew what I had to say and I just could do that if I looked at him. "What happened between us these last few days cannot happen again Jasper. We were kidding ourselves thinking we could be in a relationship."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt his fingers touch my chin as he forced me to meet his gaze. I wanted to close my eyes, but that would make him believe I did not mean the things I was saying and I did. Or at the very least I needed him to think that I did. It was for his own good in the long run. "Where is all of this coming from? What has changed in the last few hours that has you saying such crazy things? Does this have something to do with Jacob getting out?"

When he reached for my hand I quickly yanked my out of his grasp before jumping to my feet. I could not allow him to touch me because that would mess everything up. "Jacob getting out has reminded me that you and I are doomed. What did we really expecting getting involved like this? Jasper, you and I are never going to be able to have a normal relationship and to try and pretend otherwise is stupid. We may as well admit the truth and be done with it. We are not the characters in some fairytale romance. There is not going to be a happy ending for us. One of us is going to die and leave the other a broken mess. It would be better for all involved if we simply cut all ties now before things get any more complicated than they already are."

The scarred male stood up as well and his red eyes were filled with an angry fire. "Who is this better for Leah? Certainly it is not better for me because I love you and I don't care what situation we are in or the likely hood that one of us may die. If we are going to die then I want to spend my last days happy and with you."

I shook my head and steeled myself against his sweet words and lost puppy dog expression. "You say that now and I know you're angry with me, but this is my way of protecting you."

He snarled and I flinched back involuntarily. "You are doing this for yourself because you are scared to admit that you love me. You are afraid to take a risk on something other than your life because you have never felt this way before and you think that if you give in and take what you want that you will lose it. I am telling you now Leah that I will not give you up without a fight. I do not know what you want me to do in order to prove that I love you. I suggested we run away together and you shot that down. Do you honestly believe I could not escape if I really wanted to? I stay here for _you _because I love _you. _I am not going anywhere without you by my side and the sooner you accept that then the better off you will be."

"And the sooner you accept that my mind is made up the better it will be for you." I snapped and headed to my side of the cell. We still had the door that separated our sleeping areas and I shut and locked it even though he would be able to break it down if he wanted, but I doubted that he would because Jasper would respect my wishes to be alone, at least he would accept it for the time being. "I am not doing this to hurt you Jasper. I am doing this because it is the best thing for the both of us and sooner rather than later you will realize it too and thank me for it. I do not regret being with you, but I do regret hurting you because it was never my intention to do so."

I laid down on my cot with my back to him and I heard him whisper almost as if he had been shouting. "I am not going to give up on us Leah. I am going to fight for what we have and you should know that I never lose a fight when I am determined to win."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked this chapter. I want you to know that there are not a whole lot of chapters left, but there is going to be a sequel I already have partly planned out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you would like to see in the next one.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

I would never understand women whether they be human, vampire, or shape shifter. Everything with Leah had been going fine until she found out that Jacob had been released when he imprinted on some vampire who apparently worked for the human government. It was after he had left she seemed to a ninety degree turn feeling wise. We had been closer than ever and then suddenly she was pulling away from me telling me that we couldn't be together. I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense in to her. If she was afraid of death or living forever as puppets to the humans then all we had to do was run away together as I had offered numerous times. Even if in the end she chose not to be with me at the very least she would be free.

I rolled my shoulders and continued sparring with Emmett who happened to also be a prisoner here. A new rule had been issued that every other day we would be allowed to spar with a partner of our choice. It seemed as if they wanted us to make friends or maybe enemies. Emotions of any kind whether it be hate or friendship would bring drama in to a fight and if the people who ran this place wanted anything it would be drama since that brought about ratings. Usually I would be fighting with Leah since we were partners in the ring, but right now my anger was getting the best of me and she had started doing that avoiding thing she loved so much. It was safer for the she-wolf if I didn't see her right now because honestly I was not sure what I would do.

"Is she still being stubborn?" Emmett asked as he ducked one of my punches. Half of his face was still stitching itself back together from the last blow I had landed against his cheekbone and I was pretty sure he did not want to have to suffer through that again. "You know Rosie was the first way when I told her how I felt about her. She was all ranting on the fact how we could die any day and getting involved was stupid, but in the end I just had sex with her so many times it actually exhausted her and she gave up. She never could resist my body. You and Leah are lucky though because at least you get to share a cell. I only get to see Rosalie on the days we are allowed to go outside and whenever we get to go home on the off weeks."

I grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched it back so that he had no choice other than to bend forward. I used my left leg to swipe both of his out from underneath him. "Well I would try that if she allowed me to even get close to her. Every time I try to talk to her or even touch her she runs as fast as she can as far as she can, granted that may not be very far when we are locked in our cell together, but I have to respect what she wants for now at least. If Leah doesn't want to be with me then I am not going to force her. I only wish there was a way to prove to her that being apart is not going to help erase our feelings."

"Have you ever thought about making her love you?" Emmett asked once I released him. I had realized that I was in no emotional state to spar and so we would have to settle on talking for a while. Maybe then I would be able to calm myself enough so that I would be able to practice in the near future. "You have the ability to make all her negative feelings vanish don't you?"

"That would be no better than emotional rape." I replied as we headed from the training room we had been assigned to for the day. "If I had wanted to rape her physically or otherwise I would have done so when I first laid eyes on her. I am not that kind of man. I want her to want to be with me. Forcing her to be with me would be a waste of time and effort."

"Well then you are going to lose her." The bigger vampire said before slapping my shoulder in a friendly gesture. It was odd to actually have a friend in a place like this. I never thought fighting for my life for entertainment would bring not only love in my life, but friendship as well. It was sad to me that I had more friends being locked up than I'd had when I was free and on the outside. "If there is one thing I have learned about women it is that you can't give up when the going gets tough if you really want them. You need to fight for her and show Leah that no matter what she may think or what she feels is best for all of those involved, that you are going to fight for her and nothing she does will change your feelings. You need to do something because my face can't take your frustration for very much longer. I am much to pretty to be used as punching bag and Rosalie will kill you if you do any permanent damage. To be honest I think that is the only reason I have survived this long. Everyone is too scared to face the wrath of Rosalie and they know they wouldn't last very long if I end up dead. Just talk to her man and tell her how you feel."

I laughed at the idea of the tall blond killing all those around her even though I knew that she could if she wanted to. Rosalie was a very strong woman from what I had seen of her fighting style during her matches. I never would have thought she would be someone who'd last very long in a place like this and yet apparently I had been wrong. She was probably the best female fighter here second only to Leah Clearwater.

I nodded knowing that he was right about having to speak with her. She could not avoid me forever even if she may want to. "I think I will do that now. I know she is training alone because she doesn't want a sparring partner. She fears any information they learn about her fighting style may be used against her. I think I will go and be her partner whether she likes it or not. You should find Rosalie and spend time with her while you can."

000000000

I found my she-wolf right where I had expected she would be. She was in our cell throwing fake punches and fake dodging with an invisible opponent. I stood in the doorway watching her for a few minutes. I knew she had to know I was there because she tensed for a few seconds before deciding to ignore me and keep on punching the air. Her movements were fluid and almost perfect. I could tell my presence was putting her off of her game, but right now I didn't care. We needed to talk and I was going to get her to listen to matter what I had to do in order to achieve those results.

Finally I shook myself from my thoughts and entered the cell. I came to stand in front of her and blocked her blows much like I had many times before. "You cannot avoid me forever darlin' and you know it."

Her dark eyes locked with mine as she threw a particularly rough punch towards my jaw. I caught her hand and held it between mine. "What I know is that you need to give me space like I asked."

"You know why I cannot do that." I told her still clutching her smaller hand in mine. I could feel her warmth soaking in to my skin and I had to admit that I have missed it the last few days. "I have something to say and you are going to listen."

Leah shook her head before pulling her hand from mine and quickly trying to exit the cell. "No I am not going to stand her and listen!"

"Yes you are!" I roared grabbing her arm to halt her escape. I pulled her around so that she was now facing me. "You are going to listen to me because you _need _to hear this even if you do not want to. _I love you Leah _and you know it. I have never loved anyone before and I love you. When a vampire falls in love with someone it is usually a onetime thing. Our emotions differ from humans and when we love someone we love them until the day we die. Usually if our mate dies then we want to die as well. If something were to ever happen to you then you wouldn't have to worry about how I would feel because I would not have to feel it long. I would allow the next person I fought to kill me or I would have Emmett do it since I know for a fact he would understand my reasoning and do it quick."

She cast her gaze to the floor as if trying to avoid hearing the truth in my words. Her words were barely a whisper when she did speak. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it is something I think you needed to hear." I told her truthfully lifting her chin with my fingers. "I love you darlin' and nothing you say is going to change that. You can give me all the reasons in the world as to why we shouldn't be together, but I am going to tell you why we should. We should be together because we love each other, we are one in the same while at the same being exact opposites, and even though we were thrown together against all odds we still found each other. We were brought together for a reason Leah and I doubt that reason is to be torn apart so easily. Whether you love me or not, whether you think we can get out of here alive and together, we deserve the chance to find out don't you think?"

To my surprise her lips were suddenly on mine. I had expected her to put up some sort of fight, but of course I would not complain about getting this kind of reaction instead. My fingers laced in her hair as I pulled her closer. My tongue ran along her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and caressed my tongue with her own. Her hands rested on my arms and after a few minutes she pulled away.

"I am not saying yes, but I am saying that I will listen to what you have to say." She conceded and pulled me to her cot as we both sat down. She set her head on my shoulder and set her right hand on my thigh. "We can talk more when we go home because it is not safe to talk here. This place has ears everywhere."

I nodded excepting her answer. At least she would be willing to hear me out and that was something. I was set on convincing her to leave with me. We would get out of here and then I would show her the world. I would show her things she had never known existed. I kissed the top of her head as she lay down and I lay down behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. "I meant what I said about loving you Leah. I am going to love you from now until the end of time and nothing is ever going to chance that."

**TBC…**

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it turned out pretty well and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. I wanted to tell there are only about five or so chapters left and then I am on to the sequel! I am very excited for the sequel and I hope those of you who are reading this will follow on to read that.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

"Ow! Fuck that hurts!" I hissed as Jasper held my hand and Carlisle stitched up my arm.

Today I'd had a one on one match and the other shifter I had phased had taken a good chunk out of my arm. In the end I had simply torn his head from his shoulders, but still it didn't feel like I was walking on sunshine to have his bite on my arm. The good thing about this was the fact I did not have to worry about poison or anything in my blood stream. It would just take a little time to heal.

"You should have dodged left instead of right." The honey blond vampire chastised and I sent him a withering glare in the hopes of shutting him up. Apparently he did not take the hint. "His body language indicated he would be moving that way. Darlin', what have I told you about body language? You can determine the outcome of a fight if you would watch your opponent's body language. How do you think I have survived so long? It is all in the body language. Everything you need to know is there and all you have to do is pay attention."

"Hey, did I ask for backseat fighting?" I snapped wincing against the pain. "I thought he was going to lunge to the left and so I dodged right. It is a common mistake and I paid for it."

Jasper shook his head and let out and exasperated sigh. "It is a mistake like that which could cost you your life in the end. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not when we have finally worked through our issues you and have agreed to be with-"

I quickly slapped my good hand over his mouth. What the hell was he thinking talking about our personal life right now with Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the room with us? It's not that I don't trust Carlisle, but he does work for the humans who keep us trapped here and so I have never been one hundred percent sure we could trust him. Talking about how we were back together right now is not exactly the smartest thing he could have done. He should know we have to be careful because if the humans ever found out the truth I knew without a doubt they would use that information against the two of us and not in good ways.

Carlisle looked up at us and I could practically see him putting two and two together. I only hoped he would keep the information to himself. After a moment he stood up and gathered up all the bloody towels and other stuff he had needed to use in order to patch me up. "You are good to go Leah. The wound was deep, but there was no damage to any of your nerves of your muscles. The bite was not deep enough to hit your bone and it was pretty clean cut. You should heal in a couple of days and until then I see no reason why you shouldn't be cleared to fight. I wouldn't worry about that anytime soon though because there have been whispers about a match coming up in a few weeks' time that will have everyone buzzing. They are even keeping the details from me and so you know it has to be something extreme. All I know is it is going be a one on one fight. My theory is that they are bringing in new fighters. There is supposed to be an announcement about it later on today so if I were you I would keep listening to make sure I didn't miss it. If there are going to be new fighters then I am sure you want to find out everything you can about them."

I nodded. "I'll keep an ear to the ground doc thanks."

Jasper waited until he left to press his lips against mine softly. His fingers traced up and down my arms careful not to touch my wound. We had just come back from being home yesterday and as he almost let slip we had figured things out for now. It wasn't really fair because he had used this southern charm against me and convinced me to have sex. Well it didn't really take a whole lot of convincing on his part. So for right now we were in a good place. I still had my doubts about being in a relationship with him, but in the end he had a point about living in the moment. We may as well enjoy what we have together while we still have it. Who knew how long it would be before someone or something tore us apart?

After a few minutes my leech pulled away and run his knuckles down my cheek. "Are you worried about the announcement they may be making later today?"

"Not particularly." I shrugged and rolled my shoulders. Holding my arm still for so long while Carlisle stitched it up had caused the limb to tense up and it was not very comfortable. "You should have heard the announcement they made the day you were brought here. They made you sound like the worst monster imaginable. Imagine my surprise when I actually met you and you called me Ma'am. I had never known that monsters could have manners. After that you weren't nearly as scary as everyone made you out to be."

"Thank you I think." He smirked before worry clouded his features. "If they are keeping this top secret then I have to wonder how bad it could be. Silence is never good in situations such as this."

"Don't worry about this Whitlock." I told him as I stood up and did the 'bring it' gesture with my hand. "You were the one who told me that we could face anything they throw at us and now is not the time to worry. Get your ass up because we are going to spar. You say that body language teaches you everything you need to know and so now you're going to help me read it better."

"Course I am Ma'am." He smirked and got to his feet as we started to circle each other.

000000000

It was later in the day when Jasper and I were eating what passed for lunch in the prison when all the televisions in all of the cells switched on. Both of our heads swiveled in the direction of the TV's knowing this had to be what we had all been waiting for all day long. This had to do something with the announcement they were going to make. It had to be big if they were going to air it life and they wanted all of us supernatural creatures to watch. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. The only reason they would want us all watching was if they were waiting to see our reaction. This wasn't just an announcement, it was a test of some kind and I wasn't sure that I wanted to pass this test or not.

_Do you all want to hear a story? _Words in big bold letters took over the TV screen. The letters were made to look as if they were made out of blood that was slowly dripping. _This story is about a vampire… _Next an image of Jasper appeared on the screen and I realized it was of the day he was captured. Someone had been filming the entire time. I felt him tense up next to me and so I laced my fingers with his. It was times such as this I wished that I had the ability to control and manipulate emotions. _And a female shape-shifter… _His image melted away to show me. There were a bunch of quick flashes as they showed me as a baby and at different stages in my life. The last image was of my last fight earlier in the day.

_The two met and fell in love… _The next video clip was of the first time we had actually met and I asked him who he was. It progressed from there showing different moments between that I had never known were even being filmed. They had us killing Royce King, talking of escaping, Jasper telling me that he loved me, one of me telling him we couldn't be together when Jacob left, and the last clip cut off right before we made love for the first time after our match with the brother and sister true wolf team. I felt sick to my stomach watching our whole relationship basically be broadcast for the entire world to see. I should have seen this coming and yet I was totally stunned. I was so not prepared for something like this and I had a feeling it was about to get worse. _Now the story is going to continue when we see if true love really can survive anything. In three weeks' time the vampire and only female shifter known to exist will fight to the death. Be sure to order your tickets now and see for yourself if love can outweigh the odds._

The television clicked off after that I fell to my knees on the floor as I started to vomit. I had known all along something like this would happen. I heaved even after the contents of my lunch had come up. I think I would have puked up my stomach if it were at all possible. I felt dizzy and light headed as the words played over and over again in my head. Our matches as a team, the people we had been forced to fight one on one, it had all been a test. Everything we had ever been put through since arrival had been planned. This was all sick game and now we would be forced in to fighting each other which in my mind was the cruelest possible punishment they could have ever come up with. Jasper and I would be forced to fight and one of us would die at the hands of the other.

I felt him kneel down next to me as he started to rub my back soothingly. "They can't make us fight each other darlin'. We will find a way to get out of this. Maybe we can speak with Carlisle and he can do something. He has to have some pull or if not then we can always go to Vladmir and Felix. If they refuse to let us fight then there is no way these humans can make us. If it comes to worst case scenario then I will stand there and not fight. If we do not fight each other then they have no show."

"You don't get it do you?" I rasped trying to even out my sporadic breathing. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. "They can and will make us fight. They have ways of getting what they want and this is what they want more than anything else. If we don't fight what do you think they are going to do? They will go after the people we care about the most. Vladmir and Felix won't be able to stop this from happening. If they try to do anything then they will be sentenced to die. They will go after everyone we have ever had contact with until they get what they want. What the fuck do you think we can do to stop this? We don't have a choice in the matter. We are going to fight and one of us going to die. It would better if you just killed me now. At least if you did it that way then we would be taking something from them. If we have to go down fighting then I say we do it on our own terms don't you? I won't kill you because we both know that I can't do it. You know how I feel about you and because of that it has to be you who kills me. Do it now before they can stop us. Do it for me because I love you."

TBC…

**AN: So I hope that you all liked that chapter and I have had this planned from the very start. There are three chapters left and the epilogue. The epilogue will also be a sort of prequel for the sequel. Anyways, let me know what you all thought about this chapter since you know that I love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter should be up in a few days and it kind of continues right fromt his point in Jasper's POV.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV-_

If I'd had the need to breathe I think I would have passed out by this point. How could Leah stand there and ask me to kill her? Did she have any idea what she was asking of me? Usually I would be willing to give her whatever she wanted and yet I could not give her this. How she could even stand there and ask me that shocked me to my very core. "I won't fight you and that's it. They can do whatever they want to me, but I am not going to fight you Leah."

"Who says you will be the only one fighting?" She questioned as we both got to our feet. I could feel her fear, anger, and frustration blending together in a blur of emotion that was ready to explode at any second. The she-wolf was like a volcano and she was getting ready to erupt any moment now. "Are you afraid I might win? Is that what is bothering you? Are you so afraid I could win that you don't want to risk it? You told me that it was all about the challenge. What better challenge is out there which is more challenging than me?"

I knew she was acting this way because she was terrified. Being bitchy and cold was her way of dealing with tough and stressful situations. Leah wanted to look at it as just another fight with someone she did not care about because if she took the time to actually think about she may just break down. I could also understand why she did not want to run away. She feared they would hurt those she cared about and I would not put it past them. I didn't care about anyone other than her really. Well I did not care enough about anyone enough to put her life at risk. If I had to choose between everyone else and her then Leah would win every single time.

"This isn't just any challenge Leah!" I snapped and reached out to grab her by the shoulders roughly. "This about you and I fighting to the death. Do you understand that? You and I are going to have to fight and one of us will _die. _You can't try to escape reality this time by pretending it isn't going to happen. You stand there and you ask me to kill you, but you won't do the same for me? How do you expect me to go on without you?"

"You were doing fine before you met me." She snapped back harshly and shoved my hands off of her shoulders. Every bit of anger she happened to be feeling was directed my way. "You will do fine after as well. We knew from the very beginning this was going to happen. I _warned _you and yet you wouldn't listen to me! You say that I am trying to escape reality when truthful that is what _you _are trying to do. You talk about running away together when you know as well as I do that is never going to happen. Maybe we could have done it before, but now with the fight approaching they will do everything in their power to keep us here. I am not the one living in denial leach that is _you. _For once be truthful with me and tell me why you won't fight me? You fought your friend Peter and I had to kill Paul so this is no different."

I scoffed and slammed my hands palm out against the concrete of the wall which made up the back half of our cell. "Do you really need an answer to that question darlin'? I wasn't in love with Peter and I was doing him a favor because his mate was murdered and you were not with Paul. Fighting you isn't an option and you need to get it through that thick skull of yours."

My girlfriend if you could call her that crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not the one who has a thick skull when it comes to this topic Whitlock. Do you think it is easy for me knowing what has to happen next? Let me tell you that it is _not _easy, but we can't change it. We have to close ourselves off to all emotion if we want to get through this. Haven't you learned that anything we do is going to be used against us?"

I chose to ignore her statement as I glared at her. "What kind of guy goes around beating up a girl that-"

I stopped before I could say anything else. I wouldn't tell her I loved her again because it was obvious the humans were watching us and would simply use whatever we said to boost ratings. I would not give them any more information to use against me or her. I let my gaze soften hoping that she would understand what I was trying to do. All I wanted was to reach out and take her in to my arms so that I could kiss our troubles away, but I knew it would not be that easy. While I may not agree with the girl wolf she did have a few good points. Running away was no longer an option, but to me fighting was not an option either. I would have to find another way on my own.

A look of confusion crossed over her facial features. "What?"

"I'm not going to love winning this one." I whispered before taking the steps needed to reach her and pulling her against my chest. I could feel her trying to pull away, but I did not allow her to do so. I needed this in case it would be the last intimate moment we were able to share together. "I have been in a lot of fights darlin' and I told you how I always loved winning because it gave me a rush. Even when I killed the only friend I had in this world other than you I still felt a small rush even though the pain and hurt overruled it. Knowing I am going to have to fight you kills me. You cannot ask me to do this."

The thought of hurting my mate caused an ache to start within my chest. When I had been with Maria we would fight and fuck and yet with Leah it was different. No matter how angry she may make me at times and believe me she did it a lot, I never once wanted to lash out at her physically as I had done many times with my sire. Even the thought of laying one finger on Leah in a less than pleasant made me hurt in ways I could not begin to explain or understand. It was almost as if we were connected or even the same person because killing her would be like committing suicide in my book. It was not something I would ever be able to do.

"You won't have much of a choice." She muttered still allowing me to hold her. At first I did not understand, but she quickly cleared up any confusion I may have had. "I know you and I know that you are not going to stand there and let someone beat you up. You will want to defend yourself because everyone has an instinct of wanting to survive. Just because you care about and I for you it does not mean we are going to ignore our baser instincts."

"I am _not _going to fight you." I said with complete sincerity as I pulled away slightly to cup her face in my hands. "I won't fight back either. We may be fighters at heart, but we were not brought together to kill each other and you know it. You are always telling me the humans want to pit us against each other to prove they are superior and if we do this and give in to their demands we are giving them what they want. There has to be another way around this and I am going to find it. If we have no choice other than to fight I will just have to make sure that I don't survive long enough to do so. We are the two best fighters they have and I doubt they will keep us from fighting until our match. Maybe in my next match I will slip up and make a mistake."

"You wouldn't dare." Her dark eyes widened as she stared me hoping to read a bluff in my eyes. After a moment I saw her bottom lip quiver. "You would wouldn't you? You would kill yourself if you thought it was what was best for me. You won't have any reason to do so if I do it first."

I met her challenging stare with one of my own. "You really think I would let you do that darlin'? I am faster than you and let's face it if one of us is going to be put out there to fight it will be me."

Just as she opened her mouth to reply Carlisle came rushing in to our cell. I noticed he had no human guards surrounding him and it seemed as if he were in a hurry. He kept his words a whisper so low that even with our advanced hearing it would be hard for the two of us to catch. "Leah I don't have much time because they do not know I am here, well they probably do now, but I still have a few minutes before they come for me. I can't tell you everything in case they are watching, but we have to get you out of here as soon as possible. It is not safe for you to be here. It is not safe for either of you. They are not going to let either of you go home this week, but I will get a message to you if I can. I will find a way to get _all _of you out of here."

I felt my spine straighten at the way he said the word all. He could not be implying what I thought he was could he? It was not possible as far as I knew. I whipped my head around to look at him and caught the small nod he offered as confirmation. It wasn't enough movement for the humans to catch if they had been watching, but it was enough for Leah and me to see it. After he was sure at least one of us knew what he was saying he spoke out loud so that the humans could hear if they were listening. "I just wanted to remind you Leah that I have to speak with you privately about your test results. Since you have such a big fight coming I need to clear the both of you to fight. I will speak with you about it more tomorrow. I just wanted you to know I would be coming so that you are not off training. You have got to be careful about working out to much so you do not risk hurting yourself before your big match."

After he left I caught Leah as her knees buckled beneath her. We both knew there had been a hidden meaning behind his last few words. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her cot where I laid down with her in my arms. I kept my voice low so that it sounded as if I were humming to her in order to keep her relaxed. "It looks like we have no choice other than to leave now. I will die before I let them take the two of you away darlin' I hope you know that. I swear to you I will not let them take you away to god knows where. I will keep you safe even if I have to die while doing it."

A sob was the only answer I got in return. If we had thought fighting each other was our biggest worry then we had been greatly mistaken. There was so much more at risk now. I wondered if maybe Edward was right when he said we were meant to be damned and burn in hell because if I lost them now it would be hell on earth. I could not, _would not, _allow that to happen. I folded my arms around her waist letting them rest on her stomach and one on her hip as I tried to think of a way this situation could end up having a happily ever after instead of a doomed one. All the scenarios in my head did not look good for us, but if there was one thing I had absolute faith in it was the fact my she-wolf and I could beat the odds like we always had.

TBC…

**AN: So originally I wasn't going to have what happened with Carlisle happen until the sequel, but I thought it worked pretty well here. I am sure you can all guess what has happened and why they need to get out. I can tell you now they will not be getting out in this story, but in the sequel they will. This story is going to end hinting at what happens in the follow up. I think there are maybe two chapters and the epilogue left or maybe one and the epilogue since I have not decided yet. Let me know if you all liked this or not. It is not the best chapter I know, but still I do hope you liked some of it. By the way, I am going to be gone for like a week starting Monday because I have to go to Boston for some tests to see if I can be put back on the liver transplant list. Wish me luck! I will try to have this tory completed by then though I cannot make promises.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Leah's POV-_

As it turns out Jasper and I never once got the chance to try and escape within the next two weeks. These humans were a lot smarter than we had originally given them credit for. We had been locked up constantly not allowed to get out on the days where we were supposed to be allowed to roam around outside. At least ten guards were in front of our cell packed with weapons twenty four seven, we were not allowed to have visitors not even Carlisle, and our food supply had been going constantly since they wanted us to keep our strength up for the impending fight. The worst part of all though had to be the fact that the door separating Jasper and I's cell was always locked. We were not allowed to be near the other. In the end I had pushed my cot the other side of the room in order to be able to hold his hand at night when I slept through the bars. It was the only physical contact we had for weeks.

When I woke up that morning I realized I did not feel the familiar cool of Jasper's hand in mine. My eyes snapped open and I looked over to where he would usually be only to find his entire cell empty. My heartbeat started to quicken as I feared the worst. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with me? This is the last time we would see each other before we were forced to fight. I heard one of the guards chuckling and I snapped my head around to glare at him. He just smirked and told me that Jasper had been moved until the fight for safety reasons. I did not like the look on his face and I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones and all I wanted to do was get out of this fucking cage and rip the guards head from his shoulders.

I had the desire to wrap my arms around my middle where I knew my child was growing, but I didn't in fear that the guards would pick something up. I could never let them find out I was going to have a baby. I would most likely die with this secret. I had made the decision to have Jasper kill me because I _knew _deep down I could never really hurt him and I did not want to bring my baby in to a world where they would have the same fate as its parents. I know my Southern leech won't be on board with my way of thinking and so I am just going to have to provoke him. I would fight him until he had no other choice than to fight back and when he did I would not defend myself. My mind was made up about this point and nobody would be able to change it no matter what they said.

Sitting up I looked at my breakfast resting on the floor on a real plate. It was a real human meal of all the breakfast foods I could think of, but I could not get myself to eat. I felt like I was going to throw up. The entire room was spinning and my throat felt as if it were closing in on itself with each second that ticked by. I am not sure how long I sat there before I heard someone walking down the hall. There were two pairs of feet and I looked up to see Edward and Felix standing by the guards. I guess they had been allowed to say goodbye or wish me luck or whatever. I had known Felix wouldn't let this no visitor thing go without a fight.

"Leah," My human owner stood on the other side of the bars. His expression was one of great pain. This was hurting him as much as it was hurting me and I could understand that considering he always been like my father or older brother. "I did everything I could think of to save you from having to fight, but they are set on this. I talked to Carlisle and I know-"

I quickly cut him off with a quick shake of my head. He could not spill my secret because it would only make matters worse. Lucky for me though the older male took the hint and shut up immediately. "You know that I was cleared to fight. I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you before my fight."

I did not bother mentioning how I wouldn't be seeing them after. I could see Edward look at my direction as he listened to my thoughts. The bronze haired sex slave knew _exactly _what my plan was and I could see he did not agree with me from the dark look in his usually gentle eyes. "You _are _going to walk out of the fight Leah. We made a pact that we would always be there for the other and I know Jacob would not be too happy if he found out the depressing turn your thoughts seem to have taken."

I stood got as close to the bars as I could without risking getting zapped by the magic surrounding them and slid my hands through the gaps in order to take both of their hands. If I was going to die then I was damn sure going to make sure they know how much they meant to me. It would be best to pretend I thought I had a chance of winning at least for the sake of Felix. Edward would know the truth, but he would also know why I was acting this way and as my friend he would play along. "In case things do not go the way we are all hoping I just wanted you guys to know how much you mean to me. Felix, you took me in and trained me to be the fighter I am today and if I win it will be because of all you have done for me. If I lose it has nothing to do with the way you trained me, but rather what was meant to be. I will always see you as my father and I hope I did you proud as a daughter."

I paused and turned to Edward next. I squeezed his hand tightly. "You are the best friend a girl could wish for. I think I would have gone insane if I didn't have someone like you in my life. I want you to promise me that no matter what you are going to get away from Bella. Run away if you have to, but please don't let her destroy you. Have the life with Angela you both deserve. I am going to ask you to look for Jacob and tell him everything that happened. I am betting his is busy and has no idea about the fight or he would be here. Tell him that I love him as a brother and please tell Alec and Jane the same thing. Tell Alec I forgive him and please take care of them both for me. Make sure they don't have a fate similar to mine. I love you both so much and I just needed you to know that."

We never got the chance to say more because two of the guards led them away. They looked back at me the entire time until I could no longer see them. It was about ten minutes after they left that I heard the final bell signaling the last fight of the night was about to start. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the battle about to take place. I could hear people cheering as I was escorted to the ring. I dragged my feel the whole way hoping to delay what was about to take place even though it did no good to delay the impossible. As soon as I had been locked in the cage I looked around and saw Edward, Felix, Vladmir, Jane, Angela, Alec, and Tanya all sitting in the first row. I had no doubt this had been done on purpose. My head snapped around when I heard them introducing Jasper and my eyes locked with his as he was dragged to the ring. Like he had when first captured he fought the entire way.

As soon as my lover was locked in the cage that made up the ring he lunged for the bars. I could see him trying to bend them so that we could get out, but I also knew they were enchanted by magic so he had no choice. After a moment I think he realized it as well because he stopped trying and turned to me as we began to circle each other. He calculated my every move and yet he made no move to attack or defend himself if I decided to attack. I groaned internally because he was not making this any easier. I just wanted this to be done with so that I could deal the consequences whether I came out of this dead or alive. I knew no matter what happened there would be consequences.

"I am not going to fight you Leah." He told me taking a step back as I took a step in his direction. "I told you that I will not give them what they want. If you want to fight with me then _you _are going to have to be the one who starts it because I know I won't."

I could feel my hands start to shake as the pain in my chest surrounding my heart exploded and spread throughout my whole body. Every inch of me was on fire or pain if you wanted to look at it in such a way. All I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry myself in to a different situation, but considering I knew that would never happen I chose to make the first move. I need for this to be over for both of our sakes. Prolonging the current situation would only cause the pain to linger.

With a final nod to myself as I mentally told myself I could do this I pulled my fist back and let it shoot forward to connect with his nose. I could feel my knuckles bust as blood poured down my hand and his nose cracked in half like a boulder after having been hit with a sledge hammer. I quickly grabbed his hair and jerked his head full of honey blond waves down at the same time I brought my knee up to connect with his face. He stumbled back and yet did not do anything to retaliate. He simply shook his head as his dead body healed it-self almost immediately.

I made sure to make my next move as quickly as I could because I did not want to think about my actions. I went to hit him again, but Jasper blocked the blow with his left arm as he looked in to my eyes and cupped my between his fingers with his other hand. "I love you."

I said nothing in return as I swung my other arm around to catch the side of his face knocking him to the ground. I quickly got on top of him and started to hit him repeatedly while he did nothing accept continue to repeat those three little words over and over again. "I love you and I forgive you. I will always love you darlin' and I want you to know that."

He rolled us over so that he was on top of me, but he did not attack me as I had first expected and secretly hoped he would. Instead he grabbed both my hands in one of his holding them over my head and caressing the side of my face with his other one. I snarled and tried to kick him off of me yet it did not work. "Get off me and stop saying that! It doesn't change anything and the only thing it does do is make this harder!"

Finally I was able to roll us over again and I hit him with my fists as hard as I could. I knew that I should probably just tear his head from his shoulders and be done with it, but I could not bring myself to do it. So I settled for just hitting him as hard as I could as many times as possible. Wetness soaked my cheeks and I realized I was crying. It got worse when he wouldn't fight back and I started to scream my frustration out at him while at the same time beating him up. "Why won't you hit me back? Why are you just letting me hurt you? Fight back damn it! Please just hit me back!"

Jasper's face was cracked in my places, but somehow he managed to still meet my eye as he lifted boy hands to caress my face. "I am not going to hurt you my Leah. I love you."

I couldn't take it anymore as my hands fell to my side and I let my head fall against his chest. I cried harder than I have ever cried before as he sat up and rocked me back and forth whispering in my ear that he loved me and that everything would be alright. I could barely hear him over all the commotion the crowd was making and finally I realized they were screaming at the other humans telling them to stop the fight. It appeared as if Jasper and I had fans who did not like to see us suffer because we were in love. I heard someone scream something about never watching another fight again if they killed us before a bell rang and the announcer stated that it had been a tie. They tried to make the crowd believe they never would have made us kill the other, but I knew the truth. They did not want to risk losing viewers and so they gave them what they wanted and apparently what they wanted was for us to be allowed to live for the time being.

I stayed in the ring until the doors opened and I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I snapped around ready to lash out at who I suspected to be a guard until I saw my human owner and Edward. The bronze haired vampire reached down to pick up Jasper who was looking terrible as his body healed. I didn't understand what was going on as Felix picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the ring.

"We made a deal with the people who run this place. For the time being you and Jasper are safe so let's go home." He told me as we were carried out of the ring and brought out back so that Carlisle could look us over. The entire time I held Jasper's hand afraid to let go because I feared this was all a dream or fantasy my mind had created to keep me from realizing that I was actually dead or vice versa. It seemed as if in this fucked up world love did stand a chance.

TBC…

**AN: This was the last chapter, but I am going to do an epilogue. I will try to have the epilogue up tomorrow before I leave for Boston Monday and when I come back I will start in on the sequel. I hope that you all liked the chapter and I am sorry it was not better, but in the end I think it came out alright. All will be explained in the epilogue and it sets up the sequel. Anyways, let me know what you thought of this. Isn't Jasper just the sweetest guy ever? Whose POV would you like to see the epilogue in? Let me know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Jasper's POV- One month later_

Things had changed drastically since the almost disaster of a fight between the she-wolf and I. Because the people had spoken there had been no rematch scheduled. We no longer had to fear fighting with each other. A rule had been set that when we fought we would always be a team because the viewer's apparently liked seeing us together. I found this to be a good thing because with Leah's condition I never wanted to risk her health. I also knew that eventually we would have to find a way out before she started showing, but for the time being things were going alright. We had been given a bigger cell to share together complete with an actual bed and a small refrigerator. It was more like a small apartment rather than a cell. It is not as if they could have their star fighters staying in a crappy cell when the fans were so adamant about what they wanted.

We were also allowed to go home more often though we always had a guard with us now since they did not want to risk our escape. I did not let this worry me to much because if the need came for it I could always take down one human without much of a problem. Besides that the humans who ran this place wanted to make sure we were happy in order to keep viewers wanting more. I suppose having fans could only do us good. It made sure that for the moment at least we were safe. It was almost like a get out of jail free card.

As of right now Leah was sleeping soundly with her head on my chest. The last few days she had been tired more often, but I chalked that up to her being pregnant. I was content to lie next to her stroking her hair while occasionally rubbing her stomach. It was hard to believe that inside our child was growing. I had never pictured myself as a father, but now that it seemed as if I would be one I could not be happier. Of course I wished that circumstances would be different, but since they were not I would have to be happy just knowing that eventually Leah and I would be parents. Soon there would be a little fighter in the midst and I would do anything in my power to keep our child safe.

A noise caught my attention as the television clicked on. It was just a notice telling all the fighters how there would be a physical in two weeks' time. At first I didn't pay any attention to it and then I remembered the incident with the true wolf that had been pregnant. She had been taken away and never seen or heard from again. I felt a knot of fear coil up in my stomach. Would Leah suffer the same fate? What would they do to her and our child? Would they kill them or worse experiment on them?

Looking over at Leah I realized that I could not allow that to happen. I pressed a kiss to her for-head before setting my mind back on an escape plan. It looked as if I would have to move up my plans and that meant getting all of the other fighters on my side. We have to start a rebellion and have it ready within two weeks. I had a short amount of time and a lot to accomplish. The first thing would be talking to Carlisle and then Emmett and Rosalie. We would show these humans that we were ready for war and unlike last time the supernatural creatures would win. With me leading them there would be no other outcome. I would make sure of that.

The End!

**AN: So that is the end of Supernatural Fight Club. I hope that you all enjoyed the ride and I will try to post the first chapter of the sequel when I come back from Boston. I have to admit that while I am sad this story is over I am glad that I can start in on the sequel soon. Let me know your thoughts on the epilogue.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
